


Гарри Поттер и Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Из-Ума

by crazykotyara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Child Harry, Gen, Hearing Voices, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: В ночь 31 октября 1981 года лорд Волдеморт принял решение напасть на семью Лонгботтомов и этим решением поменял больше судеб, чем можно было ожидать. Гарри растет с любящим крестным, интересуется квиддичем и зельеварением и втайне уверен, что попадет в Слизерин. Сириус заботится о Гарри, но еще чаще — Гарри заботится о нем.  Северус Снейп честно старается не пересекаться с Гарри Поттером, и не его вина, что Гарри Поттер решил иначе. А Невилл живет с чужим голосом в голове.





	1. 31 октября 1981 года

В ночь 31 октября 1981 года лорд Волдеморт принял решение напасть на семью Лонгботтомов и этим решением поменял больше судеб, чем кто-то другой мог бы предположить. Но не больше, чем предполагал он сам — в конце концов, лорд Волдеморт всегда думал о себе очень много.   
Может быть, слишком много для человека, чье могущество оказалось разрушено годовалым младенцем (и, скорее всего, силой любви).

В ночь 31 октября 1981 года определилась судьба Невилла Лонгботтома. Лорд Волдеморт оставил у него на лбу зигзагообразный шрам и кое-что еще менее приятное — внутри. А также оборвались судьбы Алисы и Фрэнка Лонгботтомов.

В ночь 31 октября 1981 года определились судьбы Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, через какое-то время оказавшихся в отделении больницы Святого Мунго для неизлечимо больных. А также судьба их сына Гарри, оставшегося на попечении своего крестного отца.

В ночь 31 октября 1981 года определилась судьба Питера Петтигрю, выдавшего Лестрейнджам и Барти Краучу-младшему местоположение Поттеров.

В ночь 31 октября 1981 года определилась судьба Сириуса Блэка, который не оказался в Азкабане за убийство бывшего друга только потому, что в этот момент у него в буквальном смысле был на руках Гарри, и в петле — потому что ему все еще было ради кого жить.

В ночь 31 октября 1981 года определилась судьба Северуса Снейпа, сделав его постоянным посетителем больницы Святого Мунго. Он не нес прямой ответственности за то, что случилось с Лили, но мысли о косвенной вине преследовали его повсюду. Северус Снейп прикладывал все усилия, чтобы во время своих визитов не пересекаться с Гарри Поттером, и не его вина, что Гарри Поттер решил иначе.

В ночь 31 октября 1981 года определилась судьба Драко Малфоя, руку которого не оттолкнули.

В ночь 31 октября 1981 года определилась судьба Альбуса Дамблдора, который получил совсем другого Избранного.

В ночь 31 октября 1981 года определились судьбы Ремуса Люпина, и Августы Лонгботтом, и Гермионы Грейнджер, и Луны Лавгуд, и семьи Уизли.

И судьба Магической Британии.

И судьба мира.

Шестеренки заворочались, и одна из множества реальностей потекла своим чередом.


	2. Chapter 2

Дом-на-отшибе, как следует из его названия, действительно находится на отшибе мира, по ощущениям так точно. С трех сторон его окружает лес, самую малость недостаточно густой, чтобы начать казаться зловещим. К югу лес редеет и расступается, уступая место дороге, ведущей вдаль, но этой дорогой пользуются нечасто: жители дома предпочитают путешествовать через каминную сеть. До ближайшего населенного пункта — полдня ходьбы от дома, и почти наверняка вечность — оттуда до дома, таким количеством защитных чар укутан Дом-на-отшибе. Жизнь превратила его хозяина в слегка-параноика.  
Сам Дом-на-отшибе бросает вызов всем традиционным представлениям о том, как должен выглядеть дом, где проживают два последних отпрыска двух благородных магических семей.   
Первый этаж дома сложен из красного кирпича и расписан таким количеством граффити, что его смело можно отправлять в музей современного искусства. К сожалению, в магической Британии музей современного искусства пока не открыли, а отправлять такое в маггловский значило нарушать Международный Статут о Секретности 1689 года, поскольку граффити зачарованы на непрерывное движение. Сияя всеми цветами радуги, олени здесь гоняются за львами, лохматые псины разъезжают на мопедах, грифоны бьются в воздухе с гиппогрифами, драконы извергают столбы дыма и пламени, а одинокий волк самозабвенно воет на кусок сыра.  
Второй этаж построен из темного дерева и превосходит по площади первый: не развалиться ему помогают в меньшей степени деревянные подпорки и в большей — магия. Окна на втором этаже постоянно открываются и закрываются со звучными хлопками без всякого постороннего вмешательства. В этом доме не любят тишину.   
Венчает всю эту конструкцию скошенная крыша ярко-красного цвета. Под ней находится чердак: с пылью, пауками и кучей позабытых безделушек, как и положено любому уважающему себя чердаку.  
На первом этаже располагаются кухня-столовая, гостиная-библиотека и кладовка-гараж. На втором — четыре спальни: хозяйская, детская и две гостевые, и ванные комнаты. Под домом находится погреб, из которого даже в самые жаркие дни тянет приятной прохладой.  
Кривое узловатое дерево вызывающе растет прямо напротив входной двери: чтобы попасть в дом, приходится обходить его по полукругу. К его нижней ветке привязана деревянная качель, зачарованная покачиваться даже тогда, когда на ней никто не сидит. Но прямо сейчас у качели есть наездник.  
Так выглядит Дом-на-отшибе — текущая резиденция Сириуса Блэка и Гарри Поттера.

Гарри раскачивался на качели с твердой решимостью сделать солнышко в пятый раз за сегодняшнее утро. Обычно он не занимался одним и тем же монотонным занятием так долго, но сегодня — он это понимал, — за что бы он ни взялся, от тянущего ощущения скуки избавиться не выйдет.  
Дома он был один, но скучал не из-за этого: когда шесть лет своей жизни проживаешь в такой глуши в обществе единственного другого человека, который дрыхнет в среднем еще часов пять после того, как сам ты обычно просыпаешься, волей-неволей привыкаешь развлекать себя сам. У Гарри не было с этим проблем: в Доме-на-отшибе всегда была уйма всяких интересных занятий. Он мог кататься на своей игрушечной метле в погоне за снитчем, лазать по деревьям, читать книжки, готовить обед, играть в волшебные шахматы против себя самого, просматривать и пересортирорывать свою тщательно отобранную коллекцию карточек со знаменитыми игроками в квиддич и чуть менее тщательно отобранную коллекцию карточек из-под шоколадных лягушек, возиться с одной из сотен магических головоломок или просто забавных игрушек, которые ему купили или заказали по почте и еще много, много чего. В пределах разумного Гарри получал все, что только мог захотеть, поэтому скучно одному ему не было.   
Причина была в другом: скучно становится, когда ты очень ждешь какого-то события, а оно все не происходит.   
Сегодня было 31 июля 1987 года.   
Сириус отправился в Лондон за подарком на седьмой День рождения Гарри. И Гарри не мог дождаться, когда же он узнает, что это за таинственный сюрприз, из-за которого Сириус отошел от традиции просто брать Гарри с собой в Косой переулок и покупать ему совершенно любую приглянувшуюся вещь на выбор. (Так в свое время Гарри стал обладателем ослепительно сияющей детской мантии кричащих цветов, огромного шоколадного торта в человеческий рост, снитча из настоящего золота и полного собрания Кембриджской истории квиддича.)  
Гарри сделал пятое солнышко и начал подумывать о шестом, когда в небе появилась стремительно увеличивающаяся черная точка. Черная точка приближалась и с ней приближался чудовищный рев, всегда ассоциирующийся у Гарри с ревом дракона и потому приводивший его в неописуемый восторг.   
Он спрыгнул с качелей в точно рассчитанное время, чтобы Сириус успел соскочить со своего мопеда и поймать крестника в объятия.   
От кожаной куртки Сириуса, которую он принципиально надевал во все те места, где нормальные люди обычно пользуются возможностью пощеголять мантиями, пахло мопедом, пылью и собачьей шерстью — эта смесь запахов всегда ассоциировалась у Гарри с домом.  
— Не взорвал наше скромное жилище без меня? — спросил Сириус с широкой улыбкой. Как будто Гарри не знал, что из них двоих именно у Сириуса больше шансов взорвать дом, если оставить его без присмотра.  
— Может, в другой раз, — Гарри широко улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Эх!  
Сириус нахмурил брови, словно по учебнику изобразив разочарование, и они оба рассмеялись. Потом Гарри строго спросил:  
— В этот раз ты не сел на мой торт?  
За всю историю доставки днерожденских тортов имени Сириуса Блэка такое происходило только один раз, но Гарри гордился своей хорошей памятью. Сириус успокоил его, продемонстрировав картонную коробку без единой вмятины.   
Но внимание Гарри уже было приковано у другому предмету: продолговатому свертку, оставшемуся на сидение мопеда. Там, конечно, могло быть что угодно, но в сознании Гарри продолговатые свертки были неразрывно связаны только с одним. Что-то внутри сладко запело: метла.  
Гарри подергал Сириуса за подол куртки.  
— Я могу открыть? — спросил он, даже не пытаясь спрятать волнение. — Я же могу открыть сейчас?  
Если Сириус скажет подождать до праздничного ужина... Гарри сделал самый мощный Умоляющий Взгляд, на который был способен. И это сработало именно так, как должно было сработать.  
Сириус кивнул и сделал картинно-широкий пригласительный жест.  
Гарри не надо было просить дважды. Пустив в ход пальцы, а кое где и зубы, он в мгновение ока расправился с оберткой.  
Это была не метла.  
Это была Метла.  
Или даже МЕТЛА.  
Настоящая гоночная метла, Нимбус-1700.  
У Гарри перехватило дух.  
— У них не было размера под таких низких игроков, поэтому пришлось делать индивидуальный заказ для "моего друга-гоблина, который очень хочет научиться играть в квиддич", — Сириус выглядел очень довольным собой, и у него было на это право, о да, он только что в очередной раз подтвердил свое звание Лучшего Крестного Отца в мире.  
Гарри успел крикнуть "спасибо!" за секунду до того, как его тело практически по собственной воле оседлало метлу, и ноги как бы сами оттолкнулись от земли.  
В лицо ударил порыв ветра.   
Гарри оторвался от земли с такой скоростью, какой сам не ожидал. В какой-то книге говорилось, что новая метла — как новая лошадь: объезжать надо осторожно и быть готовым ко всему. Но Гарри и так был готов ко всему, летать для него было так же естественно, как дышать.  
Пальцы вцепились в гладкое отполированное древко, новенькое, без единой щербинки и Гарри заложил крутой вираж, опустился к самой земле, пронесясь мимо апплодирующего Сириуса и обдав его волной воздушных потоков, снова взмыл ввысь и описал несколько головокружительных кругов вокруг дома. Небо было над головой, и вот вдруг под ногами, и вот, снова над головой.   
Метла откликалась на каждое его движение, и это ни в какое сравнение не шло с его детскими метлами.   
Скорость.   
Свобода.   
Грудь стиснуло от восторга, и на глазах выступили слезы: то ли от ветра, то ли от затопившего все сознание чувства блаженства. Гарри знал, что мог бы летать так весь день: он бы не устал и ему бы не надоело.  
Но было еще кое-что важное, что он должен был сделать.  
Гарри спрыгнул с метлы, краем сознания отметив плавность торможения. Земля приятно спружинила под босыми ногами, и Гарри, не разрывая движения, прыгнул Сириусу на шею, крепко прижавшись к его заросшей щетиной щеке.  
— Ты станешь самым великим игроком в квиддич, — пообещал Сириус торжественно. Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что сердце у него колотится так же часто и гулко, как у самого Гарри.  
— Лучше, чем папа? — спросил Гарри тихо.  
Сириус мягко усмехнулся.  
— Тут придется постараться, но я думаю, у тебя получится. Держу пари, даже Джеймс так не летал в семь лет.  
Гарри зажмурился от удовольствия, старательно игнорируя легкий укол печали. Он никогда не сможет спросить у папы, летал ли он так в семь лет.  
Но...  
У него был Сириус, а впереди ждал праздничный ужин. Ему исполнилось семь, и уже скоро, через какие-то четыре года он отправится в Хогвартс.  
Крепко сжав широкую ладонь крестного, Гарри потянул его в дом.  
Он уже знал, что загадает сегодня, когда придет время задувать свечи.


	3. Сторона Гарри: День рождения

"Я хочу, чтобы папа увидел, как я летаю."  
С этой мыслью Гарри задул семь длинных разноцветных свечей.  
Каждый год он загадывал что-то в этом духе, зная почти наверняка, что такое желание не сбудется, ведь магия Дня рождения не была всемогущей, но какая-то часть него отчаянно надеялась, что вот в этом году...  
В кухне-столовой их было трое: сам Гарри, Сириус и прибывший по каминной сети Ремус Люпин. Обычно они праздновали День рождения Гарри именно в этом составе — семейная традиция. Пусть даже Ремус и не был членом их семьи в полном смысле этого слова, Гарри все равно считал его чем-то вроде второго крестного. Когда Сириус только взял Гарри на воспитание, Ремус заглядывал к ним чуть ли не каждый день, потому что очень долго не мог поверить, что Сириусу хватит ответственности воспитать ребенка. И когда Сириус болел, а Гарри был еще слишком маленьким, чтобы позаботиться о себе сам, на помощь тоже всегда звали Ремуса. В последние годы он посещал их не так часто, потому что все его время занимали поиски работы. С этим у него были постоянные трудности: Гарри очень долго думал, что "пушистая проблема" как-то связана с аллергией на пух, залежи которого, наверное, были во всех учреждениях, куда Ремус мог бы подать свое резюме, и только недавно ему объяснили настоящее значение таинственного недуга.  
Это было грустно — Ремус Люпин был замечательным человеком, и только потому, что раз в месяц он превращался в волка, его никуда не принимали. Если бы только люди брали на себя труд сначала узнать его получше, прежде чем выносить приговор "отказано"...  
Впрочем, конкретно сейчас Ремус, кажется, не совсем бедствовал: Гарри получил от него превосходный набор дорогого шоколада и подарочное издание "Важнейших магических открытий двадцатого века". Гарри любил шоколад и любил читать, так что Ремус попал по обоим пунктам.  
Сириус принялся разрезать торт. Тот, стоило ножу вонзиться в него, заиграл мелодию "С Днем Рождения тебя".  
— Поверить не могу, что ты на самом деле купил Гарри гоночную метлу, — за мягкой улыбкой Ремус тщательно маскировал беспокойство, и Гарри все равно это услышал — когда хорошо знаешь человека, учишься улавливать его чувства по самым незначительным деталям вроде слегка поджатых губ и намека на неодобрение в голосе.  
— Я не упаду, — заверил Гарри, оторвавшись на секунду от своего куска торта. Торт был замечательный: шоколадный, покрытый светло-зеленой глазурью и с кислыми лимонными шипучками внутри. Этой комбинацией сладкого и кислого, должно быть, сохранялся какой-то закон вкусовой гармонии, иначе и не объяснить, почему это было настолько вкусно.  
— Он не упадет, — подтвердил Сириус гордо. — Ты бы видел, как он летает, Рем. Не хуже Джеймса в том матче на третьем курсе.  
Скорее всего, Ремусу было что возразить, но он оказался достаточно дипломатичен, чтобы отложить этот разговор до другого раза.  
Сириус разлил напитки по бокалам: изумрудную газировку для Гарри и шампанское для взрослых. Праздничный стол на миг утонул в звуках праздничного шипения. Сириус прочистил горло и поднял бокал в воздух:  
— Тост за то, чтобы Гарри стал ловцом сборной Британии, величайшим магом своего поколения и главным сорвиголовой Гриффиндора со времен Мародеров. И прочие очевидные вещи, которые и так произойдут.  
Звон бокалов.  
То, что Сириус так верил в него, было приятно.  
И, наверное, сейчас было не самое подходящее время, чтобы задать изводящий Гарри вопрос: что если главным сорвиголовой он станет не на Гриффиндоре?  
Он должен быть дипломатичным, как Ремус.  
Вечер потек своим чередом. Сириус много говорил и еще больше — смеялся. Гарри любил слушать, как смеются другие люди, особенно Сириус.  
Как-то Сириус рассказал ему о маггловской профессии комика, и несколько недель Гарри был одержим идеей создать аналог этого благородного занятия в магическом мире. Потом ему надоело по десятому кругу прогонять компиляцию колонок анекдотов из "Ежедневного пророка", который Сириус выписывал, чтобы быть в курсе новостей магического мира, и "Придиры", которую Сириус выписывал, чтобы посмеяться, и идея волшебного стендапа отправилась на скамейку запасных.  
Когда часы в гостиной пробили полночь, Ремус спохватился, что Гарри, наверное, уже пора в постель. Сириус для чистоты совести немного поспорил, но Гарри и сам уже чувствовал, что глаза начинают слипаться, а к горлу то и дело подкатывает зевота. У него не было привычки засиживаться допоздна, и он отставал от своего обычного графика сна уже на два часа. Хорошие вечера надо заканчивать на правильной ноте.  
Пожелав всем спокойной ночи, Гарри выскользнул в прихожую. Он только на секунду задержался на пороге, чтобы бросить прощальный взгляд на празднично украшенную кухню-столовую.  
Зачарованные свечи парили в воздухе, теплым оранжевым светом осеняя заставленный тарелками стол и остатки именинного торта. Ремус негромко рассказывал забавную историю из своего последнего путешествия, а Сириус реагировал на самые смешные моменты тихим пофыркиванием в стакан с огневиски. Эти двое выглядели такими... умиротворенными.  
Да, сейчас точно было не подходящее время.  
(И хотя Гарри в глубине души понимал, что чем дольше он тянул, тем страшнее становился этот неизбежный разговор...)  
Он повернулся и принялся взбираться на второй этаж по скрипучей винтовой лестнице.


	4. Сторона Гарри: Почти доброе утро

Когда Гарри, шлепая босыми ногами по шершавым ступеням, спустился на кухню, то обнаружил, что Ремус уже проснулся и озаботился тем, чтобы приготовить завтрак. С завистью Гарри пронаблюдал, как ловким движением палочки взрослый волшебник нарезал яблоки тонкими полупрозрачными ломтиками, помешал варящуюся в кастрюле овсяную кашу и одним взмахом руки затушил огонь. Масло, соль и сахар отправились в кастрюлю, содержимое которой продолжила помешивать большая деревянная ложка.  
Магия выполняла всю ту работу, что Гарри приходилось проделывать вручную.  
Этот мир работал очень нечестно по отношению к детям.  
— Доброе утро, Гарри, — дружелюбно приветствовал его Ремус.  
— Мне точно нельзя получить палочку до одиннадцати лет? — выпалил Гарри вместо ответа и только потом, спохватившись, добавил: — Доброе утро.

Съев овсянку (которая совершенно точно была вкуснее обычного только благодаря вмешательству магии, а не потому, что Ремус Люпин справлялся с обязанностями семейного повара лучше Гарри), они вспомнили о недоеденном вчера торте и добавили его в качестве десерта. Налив им по чашке чая, Ремус немного посерьезнел.  
— Я могу ошибаться, но вчера мне показалось, что ты чем-то немного обеспокоен.  
Гарри вздрогнул. У Ремуса был этот непонятный талант, который Сириус обзывал "хороший психолог". Если по простому, он почти всегда видел то, что люди пытались спрятать. Может быть, ему помогал волчий нюх, хотя Гарри не был уверен, что волков интересовало вынюхивание человеческих эмоций.  
— Ты можешь поговорить об этом со мной, — Ремус ободряюще улыбнулся. — Если хочешь.  
Он никогда не вытягивал ответы силой или настойчивостью.  
— Ну... — Гарри поковырялся вилкой в кусочке торта. — Сириус вчера сказал, что я должен стать главным сорвиголовой Гриффиндора. Вот только... — он замялся.  
— Ты не должен нарушать школьные правила, если тебе не захочется, просто чтобы Сириус был счастлив. Никто тебя за это не осудит, — сказал Ремус мягко. — Если на то пошло...  
Гарри помотал головой.  
Ремус на секунду замолчал. Затем в его глазах мелькнуло понимание.  
— Ты думаешь, что Шляпа отправит тебя не в Гриффиндор?  
Ну вот. Эти слова наконец были произнесены вслух. В устах Ремуса это даже прозвучало не с таким осуждением, как Гарри себе воображал.  
— Я не совсем уверен, что Гриффиндор — это мой факультет, — прошептал Гарри едва слышно.  
Ремус задумчиво кивнул. Возможно, у него перед глазами в этот момент пронеслись все сцены, где Гарри с головой уходил в книги в поисках новых интересных фактов или с упоительным трудолюбием вручную оттирал испачканные тарелки, и тогда он был не совсем прав. Или он вспоминал все те случаи, когда Гарри, не всегда даже умышленно, говорил именно те слова или делал именно то жалобное выражение лица, чтобы Сириус сделал так, как он хочет, и тогда это было уже ближе к истине.  
Но в любом случае, основную суть Ремус уловил.  
— Ты можешь оказаться на любом факультете, Гарри. Наше с Сириусом отношение к тебе не поменяется.  
— Сириус оказался не на том факультете, что вся его семья, а потом его выгнали из дома, и ему пришлось жить у папы, — буркнул Гарри. Он слишком хорошо знал эту историю.  
— Но Гарри, там дело было в...  
Но Гарри было уже не остановить.  
— Я ведь даже не знаю, будет ли у меня кто-то, как папа для Сириуса. Я залез в последнее издание "Родословных древних родов" и попытался составить список семей, где есть мои ровесники и которых есть деньги, чтобы если что, приютить лишний рот, и... Их было мало! Я знаю, что мама дружила с Молли Уизли, но у них УЖЕ семь детей. Семь! Наверное, это могли бы быть Лонгботтомы, но бабушке Мальчика-Который-Выжил и так должно быть тяжело. И кто остается? Малфои?   
Лицо Ремуса окаменело. Гарри испугался, что зашел слишком далеко.  
— Я думаю, мне нужно поговорить с Сириусом, — произнес Ремус ровно. — Хотя я сразу могу сказать, что тебя совершенно точно НЕ выгонят из дома, но наверное, тебе лучше услышать это от него.  
Гарри притворился, что очень увлечен размазыванием торта по тарелке. Его слегка потрясывало. Кто-то сказал, что если озвучить страх, он перестанет быть таким страшным. Но почему-то в случае Гарри, страх от этого начал казаться еще реальнее.  
— Гарри, — позвал Ремус. — Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
Гарри нехотя оторвал взгляд от своей тарелки. Ремус смотрел на него с участием.  
— Если однажды ты решишь, что хочешь сменить место жительства, ты всегда сможешь пойти ко мне. И неважно, какого цвета будет оторочка твоей школьной мантии. Хорошо?  
Гарри натянуто кивнул.  
Он не знал, как объяснить то, что чувствует. Ремус был добрым и замечательным, но он не был Сириусом. Гарри представил, как он едет на поезде из Хогвартса, зная, что возвращается не домой и домой уже никогда не вернется. В груди защемило.  
Он вылез из-за стола.  
— Я пойду почитаю, — сообщил он буднично. — Не буди Сириуса, пока он сам не проснется, хорошо? Он редко высыпается как следует.  
И Гарри поторопился в гостиную, стараясь не думать о странном выражении лица Ремуса.


	5. Сторона Гарри: Только не в Слизерин

Гарри не врал, когда говорил о проблемах со сном у Сириуса, — кому как не Ремусу было об этом знать. Проблемы с бессонницей у того начались еще курсе на третьем. Зелья не помогали, а мадам Помфри только руками разводила и говорила, что все от беспокойной головы.  
Поэтому Ремус смиренно дождался шести часов вечера, когда из комнаты Сириуса, наконец, донеслось шебуршание и протяжные зевки, и только тогда, облокотившись о дверь, сообщил:  
— И тебе добрый вечер. Надо поговорить.  
— Дай мне полчаса, — раздался из-за двери хриплый голос Сириуса.  
Ремус ждал долго, так что мог подождать еще полчаса. Гарри, наверное, тоже; как бы Ремусу ни хотелось развеять тревоги мальчика поскорее, он отлично знал, что первые полчаса после пробуждения Сириус функционирует... ну, не то чтобы очень. Серьезный разговор он поддержать не сможет, придется повторять все дважды.  
Всю первую половину сегодняшнего дня Гарри вел себя очень тихо. Его и так нельзя было назвать шумным ребенком, но сегодня он превзошел сам себя, с головой погрузившись в изучение книг, полученных в подарок.  
Нечему будет удивляться, если он окажется в Когтевране.  
Ремус несколько раз ненавязчиво предлагал ему свою компанию, но Гарри для этого явно был не в настроении.  
Наконец, дверь отворилась и появилось слегка припухшее после сна лицо Сириуса. Он еще не вылез из пижамных штанов, но волосы расчесал.  
Ремус зашел в спальню и прислонился к письменному столу. Сириус плюхнулся обратно на неубранную кровать.  
— Ну? — спросил он, выжидающе глядя на Ремуса. Тот решил начать издалека.  
— Шляпа предлагала тебе другие факультеты?  
Сириус помрачнел.  
— А что?  
— Праздно интересуюсь. Меня она спросила, хочу я в Гриффиндор или в Когтевран.  
Сириус осклабился.  
— Ну еще бы, — он помолчал. Затем как бы нехотя выдавил: — Нет. Я не знаю, сыграло ли роль, что я сразу же мысленно заорал, что если она отправит меня в Слизерин, я переведусь в Дурмстранг, но нет.  
Шляпа выкинула "Гриффиндор" почти сразу же, стоило ей коснуться головы Сириуса, Ремус помнил. Так же и с Джеймсом. Задержка была с ним и с Питером — тот просидел под Шляпой дольше всех из их выпуска.  
О чем же он тогда говорил со Шляпой? Убеждал, что сможет быть храбрым? О чем думала Шляпа, отправляя Питера Петтигрю в Гриффиндор?  
— Так в чем дело? — снова спросил Сириус нетерпеливо. Ремус тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли.  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что Гарри попадет не на Гриффиндор?  
Сириус посмотрел на него как на полоумного.  
— Чего? С чего бы Гарри попасть не в Гриффиндор? Ты его видел? Он же копия Джеймса.  
Ремус вздохнул. Да, Гарри был очень, очень похож на Джеймса. Может быть, именно это внешнее сходство так долго сбивало с толку его самого. Он ведь тоже никогда всерьез не рассматривал вариант, что Гарри окажется не в Гриффиндоре.  
— Похоже, сам Гарри так не думает.  
Удивление очень комично исказило лицо Сириуса. Его губы сложились в букву "о". А потом он замотал головой.  
— Да быть не может. Он просто нервничает. Я тоже боялся, что меня отправят в Слизерин. В смысле, какой нормальный человек этого не боится?   
Кажется, Ремус понял.  
— Как часто ты говорил при Гарри что-то нелестное про другие факультеты? — уточнил он, просто на всякий случай.  
— Э... — Сириус наморщил лоб. — Я, вообще-то, не ас в арифметике...  
— Чаще раза в день? Хотя бы про Слизерин?  
— Наверное?.. Ты клонишь к тому, что...  
— Проблема Гарри, — Ремус тяжело вздохнул, — не в страхе, что его определят не на Гриффиндор. А в том, как ты на это отреагируешь.

Гарри буравил взглядом книгу, но не мог прочитать ни слова. Он уже полчаса читал одну и ту же страницу, раз за разом просматривая одни и те же строчки, но совершенно не воспринимая написанное. За весь день он осилил всего несколько глав — ничто по сравнению с его обычной скоростью чтения.  
Ремус ушел наверх, и сейчас они разговаривали с Сириусом. Гарри легко мог представить содержание этого разговора: Ремус говорит, что Гарри не попадет в Гриффиндор, Сириус сначала не верит и поднимает друга на смех, а потом на него снисходит страшное осознание.   
Дальше воображение Гарри работать отказывалось.  
Наверное, Сириус разозлится, как тогда, когда Гарри в пять лет без спроса попытался проехаться на его мопеде и чуть не расшибся, но в тот раз Сириус просто за него испугался, и поэтому настолько вышел из себя. Теперь все гораздо серьезнее.   
Может, Сириус даже не разозлится, а просто разочаруется: это даже хуже. Не будет криков, потому что Сириус больше не будет за него беспокоиться. Человек, который считает словосочетание "приличный слизеринец" оксюмороном просто не может отреагировать по-другому.  
А время шло.  
Наконец, на лестнице послышались шаги двух взрослых. В гостиную-библиотеку заглянул Ремус.  
— Уделишь нам чуть-чуть времени? — он ободряюще улыбнулся, но это ничего не значило.  
Да только оттягивать неизбежное смысла не было.  
Гарри аккуратно закрыл книгу, сунул ее подмышку (на случай, если его выставят из дома прямо сейчас) и с тяжелым сердцем отправился навстречу своей судьбе.  
Краем сознания Гарри отметил, что Сириус выглядит почти так же растерянно, как сам Гарри. У него были на это причины.  
И зачем он затеял этот разговор сегодня? Гарри мысленно проклял себя за глупость. Можно было бы дождаться поступления в Хогвартс: четыре года — это почти вечность, так зачем было торопить события? Просто сообщить обо всем, когда Шляпа уже сделает решение, и... вернуться на Рождество в запертый дом?  
Сириус посмотрел на Гарри взглядом побитой собаки. Гарри машинально ответил тем же. Этот обмен взглядами мог длиться вечность, но Ремус выразительно кашлянул. Сириус тяжело вздохнул. И заговорил.  
Сириус сказал, что все обещания лишить Гарри наследства, если тот попадет не в Гриффиндор, совершенно точно были шуткой и только шуткой.  
Сириус сказал, что Гарри может отправиться на любой факультет, и в этом не будет совершенно ничего плохого и Сириус точно не станет любить его меньше.  
Сириус сказал, что из Гарри выйдет отличный когтевранец, потому что он самый умный семилетний мальчик в Британии.  
Сириус сказал, что из Гарри выйдет отличный пуффендуец, потому что он как минимум в тридцать раз более трудолюбивый, чем домовой эльф, хозяином которого Сириус имеет несчастье называться.  
(Сириус ничего не сказал про Слизерин.)  
Сириус сказал, что Гарри может оказаться хоть сквибом, но все равно будет самым лучшим крестником во всей магической Британии и за ее пределами.  
Гарри молчал, потому что боялся, что расплачется, если заговорит, а он был уже слишком взрослым, чтобы плакать.  
Но он не мог не спросить главного, прежде чем поверить, поверить по-настоящему, что может отдаться во власть безудержного облегчения:  
— Даже если я попаду в Слизерин?  
Сириус издал странный звук: как будто засорилась раковина.  
— Гарри, Мерлин упаси...  
Ремус Люпин, до этого с выражением молчаливого удовлетворения наблюдавший за разворачивающейся сценой, поднял глаза к потолку и громко и тщательно прочистил горло. Сириус прикусил губу, выдохнул и торопливо закончил:  
— Мерлин упаси, если я буду тебя за это осуждать. Кстати, Мерлин был слизеринцем, а это тебе не шутки.  
С плеч Гарри будто бы свалилось несколько бочек с цементом. Губы медленно начали растягиваться в улыбке. Сириуса это явно приободрило, и он потратил целых полчаса, расписывая преимущества факультета Слизерин. Вышло не очень убедительно, потому что он постоянно запинался и морщил лоб, будто припоминая плохо выученный урок из учебника, но Гарри оценил сам порыв.  
Конечно, он не поверил, что Сириус на самом деле будет рад, если его крестник окажется в Слизерине. Но, похоже, Гарри и впрямь не будут любить меньше, даже если он вернется домой в мантии с зеленой оторочкой.  
И, похоже, в эту ночь Гарри не приснится кошмар, где попав в Слизерин, он возвращается на Рождество в пустой дом. Может быть, этот кошмар и вовсе не приснится ему снова.

Когда часы в гостиной пробили десять, и Гарри, с напутствием доброй ночи, был отправлен спать, Сириус устало опустился на трехногую табуретку и уронил голову на руки. Бр-р. Это был страшный день. Он поднял взгляд на Ремуса и очень жалобно, на грани щенячьего скулежа спросил:  
— Но он же не попадет в Слизерин на самом деле?  
Ремус посмотрел на Сириуса так, как обычно смотрел на них с Джеймсом в школьные годы, если они собирались устроить проказу, на которой их уже неоднократно ловили преподаватели, ничего не поменяв в первоначальном плане.  
— Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь вынес из сегодняшнего разговора?  
— Ты не понимаешь! — Сириус страдальчески поморщился. Ремус не родился с фамилией Блэк и скорее всего только смутно представлял, насколько нездоровая обстановка была на самом деле в Слизерине и "слизеринских" семьях. Поэтому Сириус прибегнул к самому простому аргументу: — Знаешь, кто еще учился в Слизерине?  
Ремус моргнул.  
— Сам-Знаешь-Кто?  
— Нюниус! — Сириус запнулся, осознав, что Ремус справился с задачей даже лучше него самого. С другой стороны, нужно еще очень постараться, чтобы превратить доброго и отзывчивого ребенка в темного лорда, а вот отучить его мыть голову... — И вся моя семья, кстати! Знаешь, откуда я знаю про Мерлина? Моя драгоценная мамаша день за днем вдалбливала нам с Регулусом, что все крутые парни выпустились из Слизерина, и остальные факультеты даже права на существование-то не особо заслуживают, превратившись в гнезда грязнокровок и предателей крови, и по-моему совершенно естественно, что я считаю, что Гарри там делать нечего!  
Он замолк, переводя дух.  
Ремус вздохнул.  
— Может быть, Гарри в Слизерине и будет нелегко.  
— Может быть? — язвительно переспросил Сириус. — Ты помнишь, кто там сейчас декан и в каких отношениях он был с его отцом?  
— Тем не менее, — продолжил гнуть свою линию Ремус, — ты должен понимать, что если одиннадцать лет в доме Блэков не превратили тебя в фанатика идеи чистоты крови, то за семь лет Гарри точно не перестанет быть тем, кто он есть: рассудительным ребенком, который не будет торопиться попасть под влияние кого бы то ни было, особенно детей Пожирателей Смерти.  
Часть Сириуса заартачилась, не желая признавать чужую правоту. Другая часть раздулась от гордости, потому что Ремус сказал абсолютную правду: именно таким его крестник и был.  
Сириус прищурился, раздираемый внутренним противоречием.  
— Хорошо, — произнес он ровно. — Сделай то, чем занимаешься всю жизнь, Лунатик. Убеди меня, что я дурак, а ты знаешь лучше.  
И Ремус, тщательно подбирая слова, принялся приводить очевидные аргументы, пока в какой-то момент Сириусу не стало настолько скучно, что он бы согласился и с менее разумной точкой зрения.  
Потому что Ремус был очень хорошим другом.


	6. Сторона Невилла: Мальчик-Который-Выжил

Есть много способов воспитать годовалого победителя Темного Лорда, не испортив его бесконечным обожанием и почитанием со стороны всех тех, кто обязан ему своим чудесным спасением.  
Один из них — отдать злым дяде и тете в мир магглов.  
Или оставить на воспитание Августе Лонгботтом.  
То, что ее внук в годовалом возрасте победил величайшего темного волшебника, Августу не смущало. У нее в голове были определенные стандарты воспитания, и чтобы этих стандартов избежать, нужно было побольше, чем шрам на лбу.  
Первым, что Невилл усвоил в своей жизни, стало то, что личной заслуги годовалого младенца в победе над Сами-Знаете-Кем нет и быть не может. Если кого и надо уважать, так это его родителей, которые отдали свои жизни, чтобы мог жить он.  
Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Благодаря-Жертве-Своих-Родителей ненавидел, когда люди благодарили, благословляли и восхваляли его.

_"Невилл Лонгботтом? Вы в самом деле Невилл Лонгботтом?"_

_"Спасибо, спасибо вам за то, что вы сделали."_

_"Я назвала сына в честь вас!"_

_"Благослови тебя небеса, Мальчик-Который-Выжил."_

_"Можно с вами сфотографироваться?"_

_"Что вы думаете о..."_

К счастью, Августа Лонгботтом с присущей ей суровой свирепостью отгоняла от внука всех "придурков-репортеров", у которых хватало наглости попытаться взять у маленького ребенка интервью или узнать его мнение о последних законопроектах, принятых Министерством Магии.  
К несчастью, на людей, которые просто хотели выразить свои чувства, это не распространялось.  
Как было бы просто, будь у Невилла мантия-невидимка. Или если бы бабушка хотя бы разрешила завесить лоб густой челкой — без шрама, кто бы узнал в неловком круглолицем мальчике Героя Первой войны волшебников? Но бабушка заставляла его носить прическу с открытым лбом, ведь он должен показывать всему миру, что не бежит от своего прошлого. И люди продолжали узнавать его на улицах.  
Каждый раз, когда в общественных местах люди подходили пожать ему руку, Невилл испытывал тошнотворную смесь стыда и страха: они все смотрят, они все скоро поймут, что сам он ничего из себя не представляет.   
Он чувствовал себя самозванцем.  
Но так ни разу и не набрался храбрости сказать хоть одному из восхищенных поклонников, что свое восхищение лучше бы направить мемориалу Фрэнка и Алисы Лонгботтом.   
Невилл с бабушкой приходили туда каждый Хеллоуин — возложить цветы. И глядя на высеченные из камня лица своих родителей, та часть Невилла, которую он больше всего ненавидел и боялся, задавалась одним и тем же холодным вопросом:

"А стоило ли оно того?"

Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Хотя-Не-Очень-то-И-Хотелось раз за разом вглядывался в мрак октябрьского вечера и не находил там ответа.


	7. Сторона Гарри: Рассвет

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, за окном еще было темно.

Начало декабря, дни становились все короче и короче, но Гарри не любил это время года по другой причине.  
Третьего ноября был День рождения Сириуса. Двадцать пятого декабря было Рождество. Обычно именно в промежутке между этими двумя радостными событиями Сириус чувствовал себя хуже всего.  
Гарри так до конца и не понял, что именно происходит с Сириусом и почему — может быть, это была какая-то неизлечимая магией болезнь, а может, последствие какого-нибудь темного проклятия, полученного во время войны, а могло и вовсе быть так, что Сириус просто таким родился. Но факт оставался фактом: у него случались периоды, когда он целыми днями, а то и неделями не вылезал из своей комнаты. Он не возился с мопедом, не распевал песни, не хохотал над очередной глупой выдумкой "Придиры" — не делал вообще ничего из того, чем занимался обычно, просто лежал на кровати или молчаливым призраком шатался от стены к стене. Гарри даже не был уверен, мог ли он в такие дни колдовать: волшебная палочка Сириуса из черного дерева тогда валялась на тумбочке и покрывалась пылью.  
В ноябре они не навещали родителей Гарри.  
Гарри достаточно быстро научился заботиться о себе сам. Приготовить еду, помыть посуду, протереть пыль на книжных полках — как выяснилось, чтобы справляться с этими нехитрыми заданиями, совсем даже не обязательно уметь колдовать. Гарри даже был рад тому, что это занимает больше времени и усилий, чем один-единственный взмах волшебной палочкой, — так ему было чем себя занять, чтобы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей.  
Неприятные мысли, конечно, крутились вокруг того, что его крестный равнодушным взглядом сверлит потолок без сил или без желания спуститься на кухню и позавтракать как нормальный человек. С аппетитом у Сириуса в эти дни тоже были проблемы: за осень он обычно сбрасывал не меньше десяти фунтов. Единственное решение, которое Гарри нашел, — это приносить тарелку с едой прямо к нему в комнату и, если приходилось, силой запихивать ему в рот ложку за ложкой, приправляя это угрозами, что сам Гарри не станет есть, пока не поест Сириус. Тогда Сириус, бывало, улыбался и даже говорил "спасибо", но Гарри чувствовал, сколько усилий у него уходит на эти самые простые человеческие реакции, и у него сжималось сердце.  
И самым жутким было то, что никогда нельзя было сказать точно, в какой момент это начнется и в какой момент закончится.  
В Доме-на-отшибе никогда не бывало тихо — казалось, Сириус поставил своей целью зачаровать как можно больше предметов, чтобы прогонять тишину прочь: со стуком открывались и закрывались окна, книги перелетали с места на место, шурша страницами, ложки принимались отбивать о крышку кастрюли бодрый марш, протяжно скрипели половицы, радостно трещал, пожирая дрова, огонь в камине, занавески хлопали на несуществующем ветру, стулья выдвигались из-за стола сами по себе, хлопали дверцы шкафов... Словом, тишине здесь были не рады. И Гарри понимал почему. Не знал только, кому из них двоих это помогало больше. Наверное, обоим.  
По вечерам Гарри приходил и читал Сириусу книги, забравшись в изножье его кровати. Никаких учебников или энциклопедий, только развлекательную литературу: сказки барда Бидля, комиксы про Мартина Миггса и Луни Нонби, похождения Хобин Робба во владения драконов и прочие легкие книжки. Сириус слушал, лениво перебирая пальцами нестриженные волосы, а Гарри утешал себя тем, что делает хоть что-то.  
Конечно, этого было мало. Но с некоторыми вещами в этом мире ничего было не сделать: только как-нибудь переживать их.  
Однажды Гарри услышал, как Сириус говорит Ремусу, мол, то, что он испытывает, похоже на присутствие дементора, и Гарри — все равно что шоколад. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Гарри поверил: все не зря.

Помедлив еще немного, Гарри все-таки вылез из-под теплого одеяла. Выстуженный за ночь пол обжег босые ноги. Поджимая пальцы, Гарри подошел к окну.   
На улице шел снег, и единственным источником света были разноцветные фонарики, развешанные на дереве перед главным входом. Фонарики весело перемигивались друг с другом, и Гарри сразу почувствовал себя лучше.  
Натянув бордовый вязанный свитер поверх пижамы, Гарри почистил зубы и спустился вниз, скрипя ступенями. И замер, насторожившись, как настораживаются собаки, почуяв что-то вкусное.   
Дверь в кладовку-гараж была открыта. И оттуда как раз в этот момент раздался звон настолько громкий, что его явно нельзя было отнести к фоновым звукам Дома-на-отшибе.   
В мгновение ока Гарри оказался на пороге.  
— Раздери меня тролль, — поприветствовал его Сириус, жестом показывая на завалившийся набок мопед. — Этот железный конь чуть не оттяпал мне лапу.  
Гарри молча бросился ему на шею.   
И только затем, с трудом заставив себя расцепить руки, похлопал мопед по хромированному боку и попытался его оправдать:  
— Он просто соскучился.  
— Я тоже соскучился, — заверил Сириус с улыбкой. И, кряхтя, принялся поднимать мопед. — Прокатимся?  
Гарри энергично закивал.   
Внутри все пело.  
— Мне сходить одеться?  
Но Сириус только махнул рукой и, наставив на него палочку, наложил согревающее заклятие.  
— Запрыгивай.  
По мнению Гарри, мопед по многим аспектам проигрывал метле. Не было плавности, не было той связи между метлой и ее наездником, когда чувствуешь, что метла откликается на любое движение и готова немедленно исполнить любую команду.  
Но когда он, крепко держась за сидевшего впереди Сириуса, взлетел вверх, оглушенный ревом двигателя, все эти мысли вылетели из головы. В лицо ударил снег и зимний воздух, но холода Гарри не почувствовал, только восторг: небо рванулось навстречу. Земля осталась позади. И с ней — земные переживания.   
Мопед, виляя среди воздушных потоков, поднялся над Домом-на-отшибе и помчался вперед, над кромкой деревьев, над бесконечным лесом, в бесконечное небо.  
Впереди на горизонте занимался рассвет.


	8. Сторона Невилла: Голос в голове

31 октября по всей Магической Британии проводилось памятные церемонии и торжественные приемы. К счастью, бабушка Невилла считала, что смерть сына и невестки — это семейное дело, даже если оно каким-то образом повлияло на жизнь всех их сограждан. Поэтому в конце октября Невилл обычно с тайным облегчением наблюдал, как бабушка без колебаний сжигает ворох приходящих им приглашений.  
Другое дело — Рождество.  
Как быстро понял Невилл, во взрослом мире все праздники — это в первую очередь инструмент для налаживания отношений. На Рождество они отправлялись в тот дом, где было больше всего потенциальных союзников.  
Бабушка считала, что ее первостепенная обязанность — сколотить и поддержать мощный альянс, который сможет выступить единым фронтом в случае Второй войны волшебников.  
Бабушка не верила, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть исчез бесследно и уже не вернется.  
С одной стороны, Невиллу иногда хотелось, чтобы бабушка побольше верила в лучшее. С другой стороны, он и сам считал, что так повезти не могло — не ему. Темный Лорд умер от столкновения с годовалым младенцем? Даже звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Правдоподобнее было бы что-то вроде: "хей, твои родители, конечно, умерли, а у тебя теперь жуткий шрам на лбу, но кто сказал, что этого достаточно?". В мире и спокойствии почивать на лаврах — это для удачливых.  
Поэтому каждое Рождество он вежливо отвечал на сотни приветствий и смиренно пожимал бесконечные руки, пока пальцы не немели. Рождество не было праздником. День Рождения не был праздником — повторялась та же история, с тем только отличием, что приемы в этот день всегда устраивали сами Лонгботтомы.  
Но почему-то, праздником казался последний день уходящего года.  
Не то чтобы в этот день происходило что-то особенное или Невилл почему-то чувствовал себя счастливым, ничего такого. Просто...  
Он всегда дожидался момента, когда старинные часы на весь дом пробьют полночь. Кончался год. Начинался новый. И, может быть, в этом году что-то изменится.  
"Изменится ли?" — с холодной насмешкой переспрашивала другая часть Невилла.  
"Изменится", — обещал ей, но скорее себе Невилл.  
Он не мог избавиться от привычки говорить с самим собой.  
Голос в голове с убивающей прямолинейностью озвучивал все его тайные страхи.  
Голос в голове смеялся над ним и всеми его детскими надеждами.  
Голос в голове видел во всех вокруг врагов, ненавидел окружающих, всех до единого, от сухого и серьезного Бартемиуса Крауча до строгой Амелии Боунс с вечно опущенными уголками губ.  
Невилл думал, что этот голос — только то, что он не мог принять в себе. Его темная часть, родившаяся из непомерно высоких требований бабушки и страха разочаровать окружающих. Сторона, которой льстило идолопоклонство других людей, но которая в то же время бесконечно презирала эту кучку слабаков, сбросивших бремя защищать свою страну на годовалого младенца. Сторона, которая ненавидела, когда ее к чему-то принуждают, и скорее была готова причинить боль всем вокруг, чем допустить, чтобы боль причинили ей.  
Невилл ненавидел эту сторону себя, а та отвечала ему ледяным презрением.  
И каждый раз, когда мир вокруг разочаровывал Невилла, чуждый голос — или его настоящий голос? — звучал все громче.  
Невилл никому о нем не рассказывал. Он не хочет превратиться из Мальчика-Который-Выжил в Мальчика-Который-Выжил-Из-Ума. В Хогвартсе, может быть, что-то и изменится, но в больнице Святого Мунго — точно нет.  
Может быть, стоило рассказать бабушке. Черная, как ночь, часть Невилла ненавидела и ее — за все то, через что она заставляла его проходить, но сам Невилл хотел бы ей довериться, сам Невилл любил ее, ведь она была последним близким человеком, который у него остался, который не отказывался от него, несмотря на то, каким никчемным он был.  
Но что-то всегда его останавливало.  
Иногда голос давал ценные советы, помогал удержаться на грани, взять все в свои руки в стрессовой ситуации. И Невилл был совсем не уверен, что ему вообще поверят. Ведь не верили, когда он говорил, что боится темноты. Или что не умеет плавать.  
Один раз двоюродный дедушка толкнул его с пирса. Невилл не утонул, но его единственной мыслью, пока он отчаянно барахтался в предательски непостоянной воде, было то, что он вылезет на берег, и убьет дедушку Элджи. Невилла не смущало то, что ему всего шесть, у него нет волшебной палочки, а даже если бы была, он не знал, как накладывается смертельное проклятие, и вообще не факт, что умеет колдовать: среди дальних родственников была популярна теория, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть повредил в нем что-то в ту памятную ночь, своей магией не только уничтожив себя, но и превратив младенца в сквиба. В нем просто поселилась ледяная уверенность, что он сможет это сделать, даже если потребуется разбить голову дедушки Элджи камнем, как это делают магглы.  
И только когда его вытащили и бабушка до боли стиснула его плечи своими пальцами с длинными острыми ногтями и — в ее глазах плескалось неподдельное беспокойство, именно тогда Невилл до конца поверил, что ей не плевать, — спросила, все ли в порядке, лед начал таять, и вскоре Невилл уже рыдал во весь голос, неловко цепляясь за теплую морщинистую руку.  
Голос темноты молчал: ему нечего было сказать.  
Может быть, стоило рассказать бабушке.  
Бабушка искренне о нем заботилась, не ее вина, что внук оказался таким слабохарактерным и бесконечным заботам о будущем и победе в возможной войне предпочел бы хоть раз почувствовать, что заботятся о нем в настоящем.  
Но было ли вообще у Мальчика-Который-Выжил настоящее? Что-то между трагедией его родителей и будущей конфронтацией с вернувшимся Темным Лордом? Или вся его жизнь — начертанный путь от одной важной точки к другой? Но что тогда будет после? И кто тогда он сам? Где он?  
Настоящее. Здесь. Сегодня. Сейчас.  
Невилл слушал бой часов в новогоднюю ночь.  
"Я здесь."  
Но он не знал, чей голос произнес эти слова.


	9. Сторона Гарри: Больница Святого Мунго

Шла первая неделя января. Улицы Лондона были шумными и заснеженными. Рождественские украшения по большей части уже убрали, дух праздника выветрился: остались только спешащие по своим делам магглы и урчание вперемешку с гудками, издаваемые их автомобилями. После затерянного посреди нетронутой природы Дома-на-отшибе городской воздух казался грязным.  
Гарри переставлял налитые тяжестью ноги, и снег скрипел под его подошвами. Он держался за руку Сириуса. Оба были в маггловской одежде — они добирались на метро. Сириус не любил трансгрессировать вместе с Гарри — того после этого всегда подташнивало, и поэтому Сириус не мог быть уверен, что это безопасно для здоровья.  
Больница магических болезней и травм Святого Мунго располагалась в самом центре Лондона, сокрытая от взгляда простецов зданием закрытого на ремонт универмага. Гарри знал это старое облупившееся здание так хорошо, что мог в любой момент абсолютно точно воспроизвести его в своей памяти, до самого последнего обшарпанного кирпичика.  
Они навещали Лили и Джеймса каждый месяц. Дойти до больницы от метро, пройти через зачарованную витрину, подняться на пятый этаж, где находилось отделение недугов от заклятий, пройти по коридору до нужной палаты — все это было ежемесячным ритуалом, который Гарри тоже помнил наизусть.  
У Лили и Джеймса Поттеров была отдельная палата. Гарри слышал, что стоит это очень не дешево — недостатка пациентов в больнице Святого Мунго никогда не наблюдалось, — и знал, что Сириус оплачивает это из своего кармана. Еще Гарри знал, что как только достигнет совершеннолетия, возьмет эти расходы на себя, понравится это Сириусу или нет, но до тех пор даже поднимать эту тему было бессмысленно.  
Если бы Гарри посещал родителей один, он бы, наверное, целую вечность мялся на пороге, не решаясь зайти, но Сириус никогда не медлил, а сразу же открывал дверь. Сириус все предпочитал делать быстро, в едином порыве. И Гарри следовал за ним.  
Рядом с кроватью Джеймса Поттера стопками громоздились журналы про квиддич. Вряд ли он хотя бы смутно помнил правила игры, но ему нравилось следить за движущимися картинками, где разноцветные точки с бешеной скоростью летают на фоне синего неба и волнующихся трибун.  
На прикроватной тумбочке Лили Поттер стояли свежие цветы. По записям в журнале посещений можно было догадаться, кто их принес.  
Когда Гарри и Сириус вошли в палату, Джеймс сидел на кровати с раскрытым на коленях журналом, пальцем отслеживая перемещения ловца какой-то команды. Лили привалилась к плечу мужа и держала в руке цветок, один из тех, что стояли в вазе. Цветок то раскрывался, шевеля лепестками, то закрывался обратно, как светло-розовая морская раковина. Гарри сглотнул. Его родители выглядели мирно, пусть и оторвано от реальности: он хотел верить, что им никогда не было одиноко, что их искалеченные разумы находились в одном измерении, которое просто было где-то не здесь. Что его родители все еще могли понимать друг друга.  
Сириус громко поздоровался, и Поттеры оторвались от своих занятий, вскинули головы, чтобы посмотреть на вошедших. На мгновение их лица озарились радостными улыбками, но только на мгновение: затем эти улыбки съежились и увяли, словно они забыли, почему вообще заулыбались.  
Это не помешало Гарри широко улыбнуться им в ответ. Позже, на выходе из больницы, он наверняка расплачется, как и всегда, но сейчас Гарри был полон решимости показать родителям, что он растет очень счастливым ребенком и все, через что они прошли в военные годы, было не зря.  
Если долго им улыбаться, папа и мама начинали улыбаться в ответ, точно это было заложено в их память на подсознательном уровне, и хотя Гарри был совсем не уверен, что они хотя бы понимали, что перед ними стоит их родной сын, он улыбался так широко, что болели щеки. Несмотря ни на что, Гарри был рад их видеть.  
Одна молодая ведьма из персонала больницы как-то попробовала пожурить Сириуса за то, что тот водит такого маленького мальчика к не узнающим его маме и папе. Она сказала: родители в таком состоянии — это явно не то, что стоит видеть ребенку с неокрепшей психикой.  
У Сириуса наверняка вертелось на языке что-то резкое, но еще прежде, чем он успел ответить, Гарри во всю силу своих детских легких разорался о том, что она не знает о чем говорит, что ее семья совершенно точно не в Мунго и вряд ли у нее вообще есть свои дети, потому что как она смеет думать, что Гарри может не хотеть видеть своих родителей, когда после войны многие дети вообще остались круглыми сиротами, и что он гордится мамой и папой, ведь они герои войны и сражались против Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, чтобы они все сейчас могли жить в мире.  
Побледнев, молодая ведьма извинилась, и больше никто не приставал к Сириусу по этому поводу.  
Визиты в Мунго каждый раз причиняли Гарри столько боли, что он не всегда понимал, ждет их или боится, но даже под угрозой поцелуя дементора он не согласился бы их прекратить.  
Сириус рассказал Лили и Джеймсу последние новости. Поделился радостным известием о том, что Ремус наконец-то нашел работу, упомянул о новых достижениях Гарри в полетах на метле и проглатывании книг.  
"Ты бы в обморок упал, если бы видел, что он проделывает с метлой, Сохатый. Вам обоим есть кем гордиться."  
Гарри молча держал маму за руку — руки папы были заняты перелистыванием журнальных страниц. Ему всегда было сложно говорить в палате, голос часто его подводил, но он собрался с духом и оповестил родителей, что окончательно утвердился с намерением стать самым молодым ловцом сборной своего факультета, и что он прочитал уже много книжек по зельеварению и уже совсем скоро обязательно изобретет антипохмельное зелье для Сириуса — пусть только его пустят к котлу и настоящим ингредиентам в Хогвартсе.  
Когда они уходили, Гарри энергично махал обеими руками.  
— Пока, мама! Пока, папа!  
Джеймс и Лили Поттеры неуверенно помахали ему в ответ.  
И только в коридоре Гарри позволил уголкам губ опуститься. На него накатила предательская слабость, пришлось обхватить Сириуса за талию, чтобы не упасть. Недавно он решил, что больше не будет плакать после встреч с родителями, но все равно не мог ничего поделать с чувством чудовищной усталости, навалившейся на него, как тяжелая пыльная ткань.  
Сириус взъерошил ему волосы. После этих визитов он тоже на какое-то время становился угрюм и молчалив — Гарри знал, что в эти вечера лучше от него не отходить и почаще брать за руку, — но когда Сириус опустил взгляд на Гарри, в его глазах плескалось привычное тепло.  
— Пойдем домой, Гарри, — произнес он мягко. — Уже много времени.  
И Гарри откликнулся эхом:  
— Пойдем домой.


	10. Сторона Гарри: Дар

Гарри проснулся под щебет разбушевавшихся птиц. Из окна лился солнечный свет — вечером он опять не задернул занавески. В летние дни, когда солнце вставало рано, это здорово мешало спать, но Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать — ему нравилось засыпать, глядя на звезды. Сириус этого не понимал, но с нездоровой любовью его семьи к звездным именам, в этом не было ничего удивительного.  
Наступил новый день. Сегодня... Сон мигом слетел с Гарри, и он, торопливо откинув в сторону одеяло, подлетел к висящему на стене календарю, чтобы убедиться наверняка.  
31 июля 1988 года.  
Сегодня ему исполняется восемь лет.  
Натянув первую попавшуюся под руку одежду и наскоро приведя себя в порядок, Гарри сбежал на первый этаж, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.  
В кухне-столовой был только Ремус, занятый изучением недавно купленной книги "50 британских алхимиков". Сириус, конечно, еще не проснулся.  
— Привет, Гарри, — дружелюбно поприветствовал его Ремус. — С Днем рождения.  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Гарри и, не в силах совладать с любопытством, заглянул Ремусу через плечо — эту книгу он уже читал, но ему было интересно, как далеко продвинулся Ремус со вчерашнего дня. Результат был неутешительный: похоже, Ремус все еще читал быстрее, чем Гарри. Может быть, хоть в этом году Гарри его обгонит — научился же он выигрывать в волшебные шахматы у Сириуса.  
— Сириус уже сказал тебе, что собирается подарить? — полюбопытствовал Ремус, откладывая книгу. Гарри помотал головой.  
На днях он предложил крестному идею, которая ему самому показалась очень хорошей: пусть вместо подарка Сириус разрешит Гарри гулять без сопровождения.   
Сириус, конечно, отреагировал категорическим отказом: так же, как ранее отказал ему в собственном мопеде, и еще раньше — в просьбе купить ему палочку на три с половиной года пораньше. Сириус редко запрещал Гарри что-то, но если уж для отказа находились весомые причины, он был непоколебим.  
Гарри пришлось пустить в ход свои навыки убеждения. Одними грустными глазами и жалобным голосом тут ситуацию было не решить, нужны были серьезные аргументы.  
Гарри и сам понимал, что даже по Косому переулку — общепризнанно безопасному месту, — восьмилетним детям в одиночестве гулять было не принято. По сравнению со своими соседями-магглами дети волшебников приучались к самостоятельности гораздо раньше, но всему были свои пределы. Тем не менее, Гарри считал себя достаточно благоразумным ребенком. Более того, так, по их же собственным словам, считали и Сириус с Ремусом, поэтому нельзя было сказать, что он себя переоценивает.  
Они спорили об этом три вечера подряд.  
Гарри упирал на то, что если он достаточно умный, чтобы понимать, что написано в книгах, которые Сириусу даже читать скучно, то каким образом ему может не хватить ума не уходить с незнакомыми людьми, предлагающими ему шоколадную лягушку? И если он ни разу за два года не поджег дом, готовя себе обед, то о каких проблемах с летучим порохом может идти речь?  
Сириус на это мрачно возражал одно и то же: мир гораздо опаснее, чем кастрюля на огне, и гораздо сложнее, чем монография Дамблдора про способы использования драконьей крови.  
Гарри, борясь с угрызениями совести, прибегнул к запрещенному приему: намекнул на то, что некоторое количество дней в году ему приходится жить абсолютно самостоятельно, и будет очень неудобно, если вдруг произойдет какое-то чрезвычайное происшествие, а он совершенно не будет представлять, как с этим справиться и куда обращаться за помощью. Не говоря уже о том, что однажды Сириус может забыть запастись едой, а на метле Гарри даже не сможет долететь до ближайшей маггловской деревушки, если не хочет, чтобы его исключили из Хогвартса досрочно за нарушение Статута о Секретности.  
Сириус помрачнел еще сильнее, в сотый раз извинился за то, что иногда взваливает на Гарри слишком много и заставляет его взрослеть слишком рано, но остался непреклонен.  
После этого они оба почувствовали себя очень паршиво, и на один вечер дискуссия заглохла.  
Гарри так и не смог сказать ему об истиной причине своей просьбы: в Доме-на-отшибе ему становилось тесно. Он всем сердцем любил Сириуса и их дом, но после почти безвылазного пребывания в одном месте восемь лет кому угодно захочется немного свободы, правда?  
В Сириусе странным образом сочетались маниакальное желание оградить Гарри от любых опасностей, которые мог представлять собой внешний мир, с не менее твердой уверенностью, что строгие ограничения еще ни к чему хорошему не приводили и ребенку следует предоставлять столько свободы, сколько возможно без риска для него. Увы, похоже, в этот раз верх брало первое.  
Помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны.  
Вчера к ним прибыл Ремус и с интересом выслушал четвертый раунд их диспута. К этому моменту Гарри уже почти потерял надежду. Раз ему не удалось убедить Сириуса с глазу на глаз, уж точно он не сможет это сделать в присутствии местного Голоса Рассудка. Каково же было его удивление, когда Ремус негромко, но твердо заявил, что в этом споре поддерживает Гарри.  
Челюсть Сириуса отвисла почти до ключиц.  
Гарри подозревал, что со стороны выглядит так же комично.  
Последовал новый спор, теперь между Сириусом и Ремусом, но говорил в основном Сириус. Ремус выслушал все его аргументы, кивнул и начал с веского "Да, Но". К этому времени Гарри уже знал, что если после "да" идет "но", это значит "ты думаешь, что прав, но ты не прав, и сейчас я объясню почему". Объяснение Ремуса, особенно по сравнению с тирадой Сириуса, вышло очень коротким.  
— Да, но вспомни себя и Джеймса в этом возрасте и подумай, до чего слишком строгие границы доводят людей вашего склада характера. Сколько раз, ты говорил, ты сбегал из дома до Хогвартса? Одиннадцать раз?  
— Четырнадцать, — гордо поправил его Сириус. Затем мотнул головой, вспомнив, о чем вообще идет речь. — Но ты не сравнивай. Я, может, и не идеал, но точно не ровня моей психованной мамаше.  
Ремус пожал плечами.  
— Если мне не изменяет память, родители Джеймса были очень приятными людьми.  
— У Джеймса были замечательные родители.  
— Но ты, конечно, помнишь его историю про грандиозный побег из Годриковой Лощины, потому что ему как-то раз стало скучно и он захотел прославиться, в девять лет отыскав и победив какого-нибудь Темного Лорда.  
Гарри видел, что Сириус в тупике.   
Дело кончилось тем, что он обещал подумать, а потом Гарри ушел спать, и если Сириус и пришел к какому-то решению, то он пока об этом не знал. А вот знал ли Ремус...  
— Не сказал, — ответил Гарри честно, но на все его встречные вопросы Ремус отвечать отказался.  
Сириус спустился вниз, когда они заканчивали завтрак. В руках у него было два свертка, оба довольно тонких. По очертаниям Гарри не мог угадать, что в них запаковано.  
Поздравив Гарри с Днем рождения, Сириус уступил Ремусу право сделать свой подарок первым. Это были подшивки журнала "Практика зельеварения" за 1984, 1985 и 1986 года. Гарри по-настоящему увлекся этой наукой не так давно, и оформил подписку только два года назад, поэтому старые экземпляры, которых у него не было, пришлись очень кстати.  
Потом настала очередь Сириуса. Тот прокашлялся, будто собираясь произнести серьезную речь. Так оно и вышло.  
— Я подумал над тем, что сказал мне Ремус, и пришел к прискорбному выводу, что он опять прав. Рем, если ты сейчас заржешь, я тебя прокляну, ты предупрежден.  
Гарри видел, каких нечеловеческих усилий Ремусу стоило сохранить серьезное лицо.  
— В общем, чем прятать мир от тебя, я решил, что проще спрятать тебя от мира. Терпение, я все объясню, — Сириус внимательно посмотрел на озадаченного Гарри. — Гарри, это очень важно, поэтому запомни как следует. Я разрешаю тебе гулять по Косому переулку, но только по нему. И ты обязательно должен предупреждать меня заранее. Если я буду спать, ты меня разбудишь. Если я буду хандрить, ты плеснешь мне воды в лицо и громко сообщишь о своих намерениях. И ты обязательно должен будешь отвечать мне, если я буду пытаться с тобой связаться. Так понятно?  
Гарри торопливо закивал, все еще не веря своему счастью. Неужели они действительно переспорили паранойю Сириуса?  
— А теперь про детали.  
Бережно положив оба свертка на стол, Сириус распечатал тот, что поменьше. Это было маленькое зеркальце, немного грязное и, похоже, далеко не новое.  
— Это Сквозное зеркало, — пояснил Сириус. — У меня такое же. Если скажешь в него мое имя, то я появлюсь в твоем, а ты в моем. Нас с Джеймсом частенько оставляли после уроков в разных классах, так что такие штуки здорово помогали.  
— Авроры пользуются похожими, — добавил Ремус. — Если по каким-то причинам не могут передать сообщение с патронусом.  
Гарри с интересом повертел зеркальце в руках. Ему захотелось опробовать приобретение немедленно, но оставался еще нераспечатанный сверток.  
Заметив его взгляд, Сириус со странной мечтательной улыбкой протянул этот сверток ему и предложил:  
— Открой.  
Гарри не нужно было просить дважды.  
Внутри была мантия.  
Воздушная, серебристо-прозрачная, она почти ничего не весила. Гарри показалось, будто он опустил руки в прохладную воду — вот какое ощущение принесла мантия в его руках.  
— Попробуй надеть, — посоветовал Ремус. Гарри накинул мантию на плечи.  
И в тот же миг его тело исчезло. Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на пол, где только что стояли его ноги. Ничего, словно его тело растворилось в воздухе.  
— Это мантия-невидимка! — выдохнул он восхищенно.  
— Это не простая мантия-невидимка, — поправил его Сириус. — Поверь мне, таких мантий на свете очень немного. Обычные мантии-невидимки быстро мутнеют и изнашиваются, но эта работает так же исправно, как в мои школьные годы. Она принадлежала твоему отцу. Береги ее. Вообще-то я хотел отдать тебе ее перед школой, но... — он пожал плечами. — В общем, вот. Я бы посоветовал вообще ее не снимать на твоих, э, самостоятельных прогулках, но это может быть не всегда удобно, так что просто держи ее под рукой, хорошо? Как почуешь, что что-то не так, прыгай под нее и связывайся со мной. Никогда нельзя быть слишком настороже, ага?  
Ремус усмехнулся, но быстро замаскировал смешок кашлем. Сириус все равно метнул на него убийственный взгляд.  
— Ну все, Лунатик, я тебя предупреждал.  
Ремус вскинул руки вверх.  
— Ничего такого, я с тобой согласен. Просто вспомнил, как ты вечно подтрунивал над Аластором...  
Но Сириус уже не слушал: он превратился в здоровенного черного пса и с низким рычанием прыгнул вскочившему со стула Ремусу на грудь. Они покатились по полу, причем смех Ремуса чуть ли не заглушал заливистый лай анимагической формы Сириуса. Наконец, пес придавил Ремуса к полу и, обернувшись на Гарри, гордо гавкнул.  
Гарри подмигнул ему и, накинув капюшон, исчез под мантией полностью.  
Как и сказал Сириус, с сегодняшнего дня миру от него не спрятаться, а вот с обратным можно было поспорить.


	11. Сторона Невилла: Дела семейные

Бабушка Невилла была строгой, но, к ее чести, понимала, до какого предела можно давить на своего внука, а где лучше отступить и не доводить его до невменяемого состояния. К сожалению, не все среди их многочисленных родственников были столь же благоразумны.  
Дом двоюродных бабушки и дедушки Невилла был больше того, где жил он сам. Августа Лонгботтом могла позволить себе быть куда менее скромной, но все пособия, отчисляемые им как семье жертв войны, бабушка перенаправляла на помощь тем пострадавшим от войны, кто, по ее словам, нуждался в этом гораздо больше, чем они. Невилла это не сильно заботило: он понимал, что так правильно, да и стесненными в средствах Лонгботтомов все равно было не назвать. И уж точно ни за какие деньги он бы не согласился переехать к бабушке Энид и дедушке Элджи.  
Если к бабушке Энид Невилл еще испытывал хоть какие-то теплые чувства, то дедушку Элджи в равной степени ненавидели обе его стороны. Если сосчитать все грязные трюки, которые выкидывал дедушка в надежде, что Невилл продемонстрирует выброс спонтанной магии и тем самым докажет, что он не сквиб, в общей сложности могло набраться с десяток покушений на убийство. Невилл твердо знал, что если однажды уступит философии темной стороны своего сердца, то дедушка Элджи станет его первой жертвой.  
Бабушка была глуха ко всем его мольбам и брала Невилла с собой всякий раз, когда наносила визиты родне.  
"Не будь глупцом, Невилл, все очень хотят тебя увидеть."  
Невилл мог согласиться с этим утверждением, только если выяснилось бы, что другое значение слова "увидеть" — это "в тридцатый раз за год поохать, что внук-сквиб горе в семье".   
Похоже, членам твоей семьи всегда будет плевать, сколько Темных Лордов ты уничтожил в колыбели, для них ты всегда останешься растяпой в волшебных ползунках. Интересно, сталкивался ли с такими проблемами Альбус Дамблдор? А Годрик Гриффиндор?

Конечно, и этот визит не обошелся без истории.  
Невилл, памятуя о всех предыдущих случаях, старался не оставаться с дедушкой Элджи наедине. Тем не менее, у него не всегда получалось быть достаточно расторопным. И когда бабушка отошла в уборную, а бабушка Энид вдруг вспомнила о десерте в духовке, осознание того, что он попался, ударило в голову с такой ясностью, что у Невилла чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло. Он поспешно вскочил и пискнул что-то про то, что ему тоже надо выйти, но дедушка Элджи преградил ему дорогу. Широкая озорная улыбка на его лице говорила о его намерениях лучше любых угроз.   
Самое страшное в дедушке Элджи было то, что он наверняка был уверен, что делает это все во благо Невилла.   
Однажды он его так убьет.   
Может быть, даже в этот раз.  
"Он определенно собрался тебя убить", — оптимистично подтвердила рассудительная часть Невилла. "Смотри как он поглядывает на окно. Он точно задумал выбросить тебя наружу и посмотреть, как ты превращаешься в размазанную по садовой дорожке кашу из сквиба. Помнишь, мы читали, что раньше детей-сквибов в благородных семьях убивали, чтобы не опозорить род? Это оно."  
Это до жути хорошо объясняло все поступки дедушки Элджи.  
Невилл медленно пятился, а дедушка Элджи, все с той же страшной улыбкой, неотвратимо наступал. К сожалению, гостиная не была достаточно большой, чтобы это могло продлиться долго. Невилл опрокинул вазу с цветами, даже не заметив этого, а потом с тошнотворным чувством загнанности в угол почувствовал, что упирается спиной в стену.  
"Не стой столбом!" — рявкнула на него та часть, которая еще не совсем потеряла голову от ужаса. "Он собирается тебя прикончить, прикончи его первым!"  
Рука Невилла успела рефлекторно дернуться, прежде чем он осознал, что волшебной палочки у него в рукаве мантии нет и никогда не было.  
Я не умею колдовать! — подумал он в панике. Я ничего не могу сделать! Я не знаю ни одного проклятия!  
Дедушка Элджи, с удивительным проворством для его лет, прыгнул вперед и схватил Невилла за плечо. Сердце устремилось куда-то в горло, но еще громче, чем его бешеный стук, стал внутренний голос, похожий на вой кипящего чайника:  
"Так двинь ему в пах!"

Августа и Энид Лонгботтомы появились в дверях гостиной одновременно. Энид несла в руках тарелку со свежеприготовленными меренгами. Их глазам предстала достаточно необычная картина.  
Ваза с кофейного столика валялась на ковре, пропитанном разлитой водой. Выпавшие цветы веером расстилались рядом. Согнувшись в три погибели, Элджи Лонгботтом валялся на ковре, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.   
Над ним стоял бледный как мел Невилл с заплаканным лицом. В ту же секунду он вскинул затравленный взгляд на вошедших. И десерт в руках Энид взорвался, мгновенно придя в состояние бесформенного мусса из белков и сахара, каким он был до отправки в духовку, и заляпав каплями белой тягучей смеси все, от потолка в гостиной до самих почтенных леди Лонгботтом.  
Невилл сказал:  
— Ой.  
Наверное, простого "ой" в такой ситуации было маловато, но ничего разумнее он выдавить не смог.  
Энид и Августа, стерев белую жижу с лица, обменялись неверящими взглядами. А затем Энид дрожащим высоким голосом воскликнула:  
— Невилл, дорогуша, ты волшебник!  
Августа Лонгботтом плакала. Энид Лонгботтом плакала.  
Элджи Лонгботтом плакал, но, возможно, по другой причине.  
Невилл Лонгботтом плакал, но сам не знал почему.   
Что-то внутри него зловеще улыбалось.


	12. Сторона Гарри: Северус Снейп

Гарри и Сириус не единственные, кто посещает Джеймса и Лили Поттеров.  
Хотя, конечно, таких людей немного. Несмотря на то, сколько друзей у них было — пусть даже значительная часть этих друзей не пережила войну, — посещение отделения больницы Святого Мунго для неизлечимо больных — испытание не из легких, и мало кто может с ним справиться.  
Эти люди думают, что Джеймс и Лили поняли бы их. И они правы.  
Сам Гарри тоже понимал — он не с чужих слов знал, как истощают такие визиты. Но в глубине души ему все-таки было обидно. Его родители рисковали всем в этой войне, отдали разум в борьбе с Пожирателями Смерти, но почти никто не торопился жертвовать собственными душевными силами, чтобы скрасить их одиночество. Гарри заочно уважал всех, кто посещал отделение неизлечимо больных, даже если не знал лично ни посещающих, ни посещаемых. И уж конечно, это чувство возрастало неимоверно, если речь шла о его родителях.  
С определенной регулярностью в журнале посещения Поттеров появлялись четыре имени:  
— Сириус Блэк  
— Гарри Поттер  
— Ремус Люпин  
и  
— Северус Снейп.  
Гарри никогда не спрашивал у Сириуса, кто этот четвертый человек, потому что однажды они столкнулись с ним в коридоре больницы Святого Мунго. Гарри тогда было не больше четырех, и память сохранила только смутный образ тощего человека в темных одеждах, похожего на летучую мышь, и то, что из этой встречи вышло. А вышла из нее очень громкая и неприятная сцена, где разговор Сириуса и Темного Человека очень быстро перешел на повышенные тона, а затем они и вовсе схватились за палочки. Персонал кое-как растащил их, но и Сириуса, и того, второго, предупредили, что если это повторится, их обоих на этот этаж больше не пустят. С тех пор, как понял Гарри, у них образовалось что-то вроде негласной договоренности: Сириус и Гарри всегда приходили по нечетным датам, а имя Северуса Снейпа мелькало в журнале посещений только по четным. Ремус, как, опять же, подозревал Гарри, считал их обоих великовозрастными дуралеями и ходил к Джеймсу и Лили тогда, когда считал нужным.  
Конечно, Гарри не мог не заинтересоваться этим загадочным человеком. Поначалу он относился к нему настороженно — не мог же Сириус невзлюбить кого-то просто так, — но в какой-то момент осознал, что оценки Сириуса очень редко бывали беспристрастными и далеко не всегда их можно было назвать справедливыми. Поэтому Гарри сделал то, что сделал бы на его месте любой разумный человек: спросил у Ремуса, у которого был куда более рассудительный взгляд на вещи.  
Значимых результатов это, однако, не принесло: Ремус почему-то не горел желанием говорить о Северусе Снейпе. Все, что Гарри удалось узнать, это то, что они все учились в Хогвартсе на одном курсе, Снейп был слизеринцем и какое-то время дружил с его матерью. Больше Ремус ничего говорить не хотел.  
Среди героев войны имя Северуса Снейпа не упоминалось. В Ежедневном Пророке и в Придире о нем не было ни слова. Гарри видел публикации некого С. Снейпа в Практике Зельеварения, и эта была очень заманчивая гипотеза, но Гарри в нее не поверил. В реальной жизни человек просто не мог оказаться одновременно очень толковым зельеваром и другом его матери — это было бы слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
Достоверной информации были крупицы: Гарри знал только то, что Северус Снейп всегда приносил Лили свежие цветы и писал свое имя ужасающе неразборчивым почерком, но даже здесь нельзя было сказать наверняка, делает он это в целях конспирации или эти каракули — на самом деле его почерк.  
С годами интерес Гарри только рос.  
И наконец, Сириус разрешил ему покидать Дом-на-отшибе в одиночестве.   
Разумеется, разрешение распространялось только на Косой Переулок, но Гарри вырос на рассказах о сумасбродных подвигах Мародеров, и что-то подсказывало ему, что от него ждут, что он оправдает имя отца.  
Конечно, Гарри все равно был благоразумен. Ему хватило один раз заглянуть под покровом мантии в Лютный переулок, чтобы твердо решить не появляться здесь в одиночку до тех пор, пока он не перейдет хотя бы на третий курс Хогвартса.  
Но к больнице Святого Мунго это не относилось. Магглы, в общей своей массе, были жуткими слепцами, а в мантии-невидимке Гарри и вовсе чувствовал себя в полной безопасности на улицах немагического Лондона. А в самой больнице он был таким частым посетителем, что на него давно уже никто не обращал внимания и без всяких мантий.  
Самым сложным было выгадать день и время — визиты Северуса Снейпа не подчинялись четкому распорядку. По будним дням он практически не появлялся, разве что летом — возможно, он был министерским работником.  
Удача улыбнулась Гарри на исходе октября. Как ни странно, именно в этот день он не искал никаких встреч намеренно, просто Сириус опять хандрил, а Гарри обнаружил, что не был у родителей с середины сентября.   
Жизнь любит удивительные совпадения.  
Когда Гарри открыл дверь в палату Поттеров и нос к носу (крючковатому носу) столкнулся с мрачным худым мужчиной, он понял, что это его Шанс.  
Шанс подкреплялся тем, что теперь Гарри загораживал проход, и Северусу Снейпу, чтобы выйти из палаты, пришлось бы достаточно грубо отстранить его в сторону.  
— Добрый день, — вежливо поздоровался Гарри. — Вы, я думаю, мистер Снейп?  
По лицу Северуса Снейпа можно было подумать, что Гарри только что его оскорбил, но Гарри старался не судить людей, не узнав их получше — может быть, у него просто такое лицо.  
— Гарри Поттер, я полагаю, — наконец произнес Снейп холодно, не отвечая на вопрос.  
— Это я, — подтвердил Гарри, не желая повторять ошибку собеседника. Он чувствовал, что слова надо подбирать очень тщательно. Второго такого шанса могло и не представиться, а добиться расположения Северуса Снейпа было очень важно. Несмотря на то, что у Гарри были Сириус и Ремус, этим его круг общения ограничивался, и он иногда (особенно когда Сириус топился в своей тоске) чувствовал себя очень одиноким. Мог ли найтись вариант лучше, чем друг его матери? — Я очень давно хотел с вами встретиться.  
На этот раз на лице Снейпа ничего не отразилось, но он впился взглядом в глаза Гарри, как будто выискивая там какой-то ответ. Его губы, искривившись, произнесли:  
— И чем же я могу быть полезен сыну Джеймса Поттера?  
В словах словно скрывался какой-то намек, но Гарри его не уловил.  
— Я думаю, что мы с вами могли бы стать друзьями.  
Похоже, Северус Снейп очень хорошо владел своими эмоциями. Но сейчас, хотя изжелта-бледное лицо застыло восковой маской, из горла у него вылетел странный звук, будто он попытался прокашляться, но на полпути остановился.  
— И что дает вам основание так думать? — наконец произнес Снейп, еще холоднее прежнего.  
Гарри набрал в грудь побольше воздуха.  
— То, что мама всегда улыбается, когда смотрит на ваши цветы. И... она улыбается сейчас.  
Это было правдой: Лили Поттер, сидя на кровати, улыбалась. Ее взгляд был прикован к Снейпу, и Гарри сомневался, что она вообще заметила приход своего сына. Это ничего. Он шагнул вперед, слегка потеснив не находящего слов Снейпа, и громко поздоровался:  
— Привет, мам.  
Глаза мамы расширились.  
Она вдруг вскочила с кровати и подбежала к ним, шлепая ногами по больничному полу. Она бросилась не к Гарри, а к Снейпу. Слабые бледные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг запястья в рукаве темной мантии.  
— Сев, — сказала Лили Поттер, очень невнятно, будто онемевшими губами, но настойчиво. — Сев.  
Она показала рукой на Гарри и больше не сказала ничего, только крепче сжала руку Снейпа. Тот смотрел на нее, и в этом взгляде было все: и недоумение, и любовь, и даже какой-то испуг. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Гарри, словно надеясь, что тот сможет решить для него эту головоломку.  
Лили повторила:  
— Сев.  
Гарри почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. И в то же время, губы сами начали расплываться в улыбке.  
Он поймал взгляд Снейпа, почти заставил его вступить с ним в зрительный контакт. И дрожащим голосом произнес:  
— Видите? Она никогда не разговаривала со мной.


	13. Сторона Гарри: Профессор Зельеварения

Где-то в другом мире тикали часы, отмеряя время, которое Северус Снейп, профессор Зельеварения школы магии и волшебства Хогвартс и декан факультета Слизерин, тщательно выделил из своей рутины, состоявшей из проверки бездарных домашних работ и стратегического снятия баллов с остальных трех факультетов.   
Он эти часы не слышал. Все, что он слышал, — это голос Лили.  
"Сев."  
"Что? Что ты хочешь мне сказать, Лили?"  
Для Северуса не было секретом, что он стал единственным человеком, с кем Лили шла на контакт. Он подозревал, что что-то похожее могло бы выйти, окажись в палате эта ее сестра, но о том, чтобы привести в больницу Святого Мунго маггла, не могло быть и речи.  
Это все равно ничего бы не изменило. Лили не могла говорить как здоровый человек. Лили не могла думать как здоровый человек. Ее разум был необратимо поврежден заклятием Круциатус.   
И все-таки она помнила его имя.  
Кто-то счел бы этом самодовольством, но впервые за бесконечно долгие годы он чувствовал себя особенным.  
Теперь Северус был растерян. Лили отчаянно пыталась что-то до него донести, а он так же отчаянно пытался понять что. И маленький мальчик со слезами, стоящими в изумрудно-зеленых глазах — ее глазах, — смотрел на него в молчаливом ожидании.  
Чего он ждал? Чего ждала Лили? Почему все в этой комнате ждали чего-то от Северуса?  
(Впрочем, Джеймс Поттер ничего от него не ждал, редкое великодушие с его стороны. Джеймс Поттер смотрел в окно, оставаясь смирным комнатным растением.)  
У Северуса Снейпа было довольно однозначное мнение о том, во что может вырасти сын Джеймса Поттера, воспитываемый Сириусом Блэком.  
Поттер был болваном.  
Блэк был бешеным ублюдком.  
Понадобилось бы чудо, сопоставимое с чудом, произошедшим 31 октября 1981 года, чтобы из этого ребенка выросло что-то приличное.  
Но Лили смотрела на него, и этот ребенок тоже смотрел на него, и у него были ее глаза, Мерлин, почему у него ее глаза?  
Может быть, было бы проще, если бы Гарри Поттер оказался полной копией своего отца. Хотя по прошествии всех этих лет, Северус уже не мог сказать, что ненавидит Джеймса Поттера. Когда долгие годы смотришь на человека-растение, в которого превратился твой бывший враг, сложно продолжать его ненавидеть.  
Северус сдался. Он просто не мог отмахнуться от сына Лили у нее на глазах.  
— Очень хорошо, — произнес он сухо, хотя ничем хорошим ситуация и не пахла. — И что конкретно ты ждешь от меня?  
Если бы только он мог задать тот же вопрос Лили.  
Глаза Гарри Поттера заискрились.  
— Расскажите о себе! Я почти ничего о вас не знаю.  
Собеседование при приеме на работу, дубль два. Этого еще не хватало.  
— Мне не о чем рассказывать, — сообщил Северус отрывисто. — Я был другом вашей матери, а потом наши пути разошлись.  
Он бережно усадил Лили на ее койку. Мальчик тут же устроился рядом с ней. Северус прислонился к окну: оставалось надеяться, что мальчик достаточно быстро разочаруется в мрачном и немногословном собеседнике и пойдет своей дорогой. Северус и сам бы с удовольствием пошел своей дорогой, он собирался это сделать, если бы младшему Поттеру вдруг пришло в голову спросить, из-за чего они с Лили перестали общаться.  
Но вместо этого Гарри заметил:  
— Но сейчас вы здесь. Не похоже, что ваши пути разошлись навсегда.  
Северус скривил губы. Он прекрасно осознавал иронию того, что едва ли они с Лили так часто виделись бы, не окажись она в Мунго.  
— Если это единственный вопрос, на который я должен был дать ответ...  
— Вовсе нет! — бойко возразил мальчик. — У меня накопилось множество вопросов, я даже не думаю, что успею задать их все сегодня. Но, надеюсь, это не последняя наша встреча, мистер Снейп.  
Северус мысленно застонал. Назойливость стоило назначить восьмым смертным грехом.  
А еще это "мистер Снейп". К его фамилии так давно не прибавляли ничего кроме титула "профессор", что "мистер Снейп" для Северуса снова начало отдавать ассоциацией с отцом.  
— Я хотел бы узнать, чем вы занимаетесь. Работаете в министерстве?  
Упаси Мерлин.  
— Я преподаю в Хогвартсе, — произнес Северус сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Так что оставьте ваших мистеров, "профессор Снейп" или "сэр" меня устроит.  
Глаза мальчика зажглись любопытством.  
— А что вы преподаете?  
Северус впервые порадовался, что Дамблдор так и не решился от него избавиться, назначив на пост преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств. Легко представить, как бы отреагировал на это ребенок. Зельевар — вот это заставит его заскучать.  
— Науку зельеварения, — ответил Северус елейным голосом.  
Он ожидал любой реакции: от озадаченно-разочарованного выражения лица до равнодушного пожатия плечами. Но точно не...  
— Не может быть! — Гарри подпрыгнул на койке.  
— Напротив, я имею честь занимать этот пост уже почти восемь лет, — Северус нахмурился, маскируя легкое недоумение. — Что в этом может быть невозможного?  
Вместо ответа мальчик уставился на него так, будто он только признался, что является Альбусом Дамблдором под оборотным зельем, или кого там боготворят современные дети.  
— Вы... Вы на самом деле тот самый С.Снейп? Из "Практики зельеварения"? Я читал все ваши публикации там за последние пять лет!  
Настал черед Северуса смотреть на Гарри Поттера так, будто тот оказался Дамблдором под оборотным зельем.  
Вообще-то, даже такая гипотеза казалась вероятнее, чем возможность того, что младший Поттер на самом деле читал его работы. С другой стороны, откуда бы мальчику владеть такой информацией, если бы он никогда не держал в руках "Практику"?  
— Это я, — подтвердил Северус, от удивления позабыв про свои изящные сочащиеся иронией формулировки.  
— Вау.  
Да. Определенно.  
Вау.  
Это неплохо описывало его реакцию.  
— Вы, наверное, не согласитесь дать мне автограф?  
Северус, не выдержав, обернулся на Джеймса Поттера: его бы не удивило, если бы тот вдруг вышел из кататонического ступора только для того, чтобы отречься от своего сына.  
Овладеть голосом в этот раз стоило еще больших усилий.  
— Поттер, вы же не хотите меня убедить, что понимаете хотя бы треть из того, что публикуют в "Практике зельеварения"?  
— Я понимаю две трети, — спокойно ответил ребенок. — И ваши статьи в эти две трети входят, за что огромное вам спасибо. Вы пишете гораздо понятнее многих. Я мог бы догадаться, что человек, который объясняется так доступно, наверное, преподаватель.  
— Дело не в этом, — машинально возразил Северус. Гарри Поттер явно никогда не встречал профессора Бинса. — Зельеварение — точная наука, прятать инструкции к ней за мутными метафорами и сбивающими с толку предложениями длиной в страницу — это кощунство.  
Кажется, Гарри Поттер только что посмотрел на него с обожанием.   
Северус с трудом припоминал, когда за последние годы ему в последний раз было настолько сложно сохранять хладнокровие.

У Гарри на самом деле был огромный список интересующих вопросов личного характера, которые он хотел задать Северусу Снейпу. К сожалению, все эти вопросы вышибло у него из головы, стоило ему осознать, что он, должно быть впервые в своей жизни, находится в одной комнате с компетентным зельеваром.   
Сириус никогда не мог объяснить ему непонятные места в книгах или журналах про зелья. Ремус справлялся чуть лучше, но и его знания в этой области были довольно ограниченными, и на все вопросы Гарри он ответить не мог. А вопросов у Гарри накопилось много.  
Следующие полтора часа он провел, вываливая их один за другим и с жадностью поглощая информацию из ответов. К счастью, где-то через полчаса этого разговора Снейп прекратил пытаться при каждом удобном случае ткнуть Гарри носом во всю глубину его невежества и начал отвечать нормально, увлекшись процессом.  
У каждого человека есть то, о чем он может говорить часами, с искренними пылом и нежностью.  
У Сириуса это был его мопед.  
У Снейпа — зельеварение.  
"Мутных метафор" в его речи не было, а вот красочных эпитетов — предостаточно. Если все преподаватели Хогвартса настолько любили свое дело, Гарри хотел отправиться на платформу 9¾ немедленно.  
Наконец, Снейп жестом приказал ему замолчать, прежде чем Гарри успел задать следующий вопрос.  
— Не буду скрывать, — произнес он с расстановкой, — вы, Поттер, к моему удивлению, оказались куда более благодарной публикой, чем безмозглые первокурсники. Тем не менее, обучать я должен именно их, так что сейчас я возвращаюсь в Хогвартс.  
Гарри постарался скрыть свое разочарование и от всей души поблагодарил Снейпа за потраченное время. Снейп странно нахмурился и пожал плечами. Гарри уже заметил, что он совершенно не знает, как реагировать на комплименты и благодарности. Об этом было грустно думать, но скорее всего, жизнь была не слишком добра к Северусу Снейпу.  
Но Гарри не мог позволить ему уйти так просто.  
— Сэр, — окликнул он Снейпа уже на пороге палаты. — Мы ведь увидимся с вами еще раз?  
— Жизнь покажет, Поттер, — бросил тот, не оборачиваясь.  
— Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня просить у крестного сову, только чтобы я смог посылать вам письма.  
Гарри показалось, или Снейпа правда передернуло?  
— Сова вам в любом случае пригодится, Поттер, — Снейп как бы нехотя бросил взгляд через плечо. И уже далеко не так разборчиво буркнул: — Через две недели.  
И быстрым шагом вышел в коридор.


	14. Сторона Гарри: Блэк

Возможно, Северус Снейп был уверен в себе как в зельеваре, но не уверен в себе как в человеке.  
Это была странноватая гипотеза, но по-другому Гарри не мог для себя объяснить, почему Снейп с таким остервенением уклоняется от всех разговоров на личные темы. Впрочем, Снейпа вообще нельзя было назвать особенно разговорчивым, а если он был не в настроении, то почти любой диалог и вовсе был обречен на провал — в скверном расположении духа Снейп умел только огрызаться и угрюмо молчать.   
Если бы у Гарри не было к нему огромного кредита уважения, вся затея со сближением была бы обречена на провал. Не будь этой незыблемой уверенности в том, что его мама не стала бы дружить с плохим человеком, и неиссякаемого запаса терпения, натренированного ухаживанием за Сириусом в его самые неудачные дни, Гарри бы, возможно, сдался.  
Но вместо этого он с завидным упрямством продолжал играть в кошки-мышки, выгадывая даты возможного появления Снейпа в больнице Святого Мунго, которые тот по собственной инициативе сообщал ему крайне редко. Сближение продвигалось топорно.  
Зато с зельеварением все складывалось куда удачнее.   
На Рождество Гарри наконец-то выпросил себе свой первый оловянный котел.   
Конечно, у него хватило ума не пытаться экспериментировать с зельями в одиночестве и уж тем более — под руководством Сириуса, который, по его собственным словам, после выпуска из школы быстрее зельеварения позабыл только историю магии. Дозволяемым пределом, которым Гарри из соображений безопасности ограничил себя сам, были книжки вроде "Зельеварение для самых маленьких" или "50 магических отваров, которые может сварить дошколенок". То, что предлагалось там, едва ли можно было назвать зельями в полном смысле этого слова: как правило, рецепты содержали всего только три-четыре простейших ингредиента, а время варки редко превышало час. Ничего полезного при таком подходе было не создать — Гарри сомневался, что умение варить зелье мыльных пузырей когда-нибудь пригодится ему в жизни. Но все-таки это была практика, которая могла подготовить его к более сложным вариациям в будущем. Кроме того, время от времени в Дом-на-отшибе по-прежнему заглядывал Ремус, и под его бдительным надзором Гарри мог позволить себе попробовать свои силы на каком-нибудь рецепте из учебника для первокурсников.  
Опыт Снейпа помогал в том, что Гарри про себя называл Теоретическим Зельеварением. Поскольку сам он в ближайшие три года не будет иметь возможности проводить эксперименты с котлом, единственным выходом стали вопросы "а что будет, если", обращенные к эксперту.   
Поначалу эти диалоги выглядели примерно так:  
— А что будет, если я добавлю иглы дикобраза вместо змеиных клыков в зелье пробуждения?  
— Испортите котел, и, возможно, одним Поттером на этой земле станет меньше.  
Затем Гарри перестал совершать настолько глупые ошибки, и самые страшные ответы начали сводиться к тому, что зелье потеряет часть своей эффективности или не поменяется вообще ничего. Но временами — далеко не так часто, как Гарри бы хотелось, — ему удавалось додуматься до удачной поправки к стандартной инструкции, за что Снейп, бывало, награждал его коротким кивком или кривой усмешкой. Эти редкие моменты Гарри относил к своим личным достижениям. Открыто радоваться им не стоило — Снейп почему-то вбил себе в голову, что если перехвалить своего самозванного юного протеже, тот непременно начнет задирать нос и станет совершенно невыносимым, хотя Гарри даже представить не мог, откуда у него такие идеи. Сириус иногда мог прихвастнуть чем-то, чем гордился, но самому Гарри куда больше по душе был подход Ремуса, который считал, что говорить об успехах человека должны действия, а не слова.  
— И не ждите, что на моих уроках вы будете получать хоть какие-то поблажки, Поттер, — бросил Снейп как-то раз, когда речь снова зашла о Хогвартсе.  
Гарри спокойно ответил, что никакие поблажки ему и не понадобятся. По лицу Снейпа почти никогда нельзя было понять, о чем он думает, но в тот раз Гарри почему-то твердо уверился в том, что ответ пришелся тому по душе.

В один из коротких февральских дней, когда погода за окном все еще была мерзкой и промозглой, а младший Поттер опять правильно угадал время визита — чему Северус, разумеется, ни в коей мере не радовался, и не возвращался к прежнему хаотичному графику посещений только потому, что бегать от маленьких детей было ниже его достоинства, — Северус вскользь упомянул о том, что не только занимает должность преподавателя зельеварения, но еще и выполняет обязанности декана Слизерина. Вообще-то, он предполагал, что это и так общеизвестный факт, но, похоже, Блэк совершенно не утруждал себя тем, чтобы дать своему воспитаннику хотя бы базовые представления о том, что ждет его в Хогвартсе — и было ли тут, чему удивляться?   
Как бы там ни было, Поттер выглядел удивленным. И — что было еще более странным, — удивленным приятно.  
За это можно было отдать ему должное, в отличие от большинства детей своего возраста, этот ребенок далеко не всегда был как открытая книга. Но открытая или закрытая, а Северус считал себя экспертом в чтении людей и потому мог быть уверен в том, что не ошибался.  
— Я думаю, что могу попасть в Слизерин, — серьезно сообщил Гарри Поттер в ответ на его вскинутые брови. — И, кажется, я только что захотел туда еще немного больше.  
Северус по привычке иронично хмыкнул, и только затем...  
Что?  
Северус испытал большой соблазн спросить у кого-нибудь, слышали ли они то же, что услышал он, но вряд ли в данной ситуации Лили или человек-растение-Джеймс-Поттер могли как-то ему помочь.  
В любом случае, осознание было сокрушительным.   
Сын отпетого гриффиндорца Джеймса Поттера, воспитанный не менее отпетым гриффиндорцем Сириусом Блэком, заявлял ему, что собирается в Слизерин.  
И на крошечную долю секунды Северус всерьез подумал, что это могло быть не так уж и плохо.  
Как ни крути, он провел в обществе мальчика достаточно времени, чтобы немного разобраться в том, что тот из себя представляет. И конечно, со своим восьмилетним стажем преподавания Северус не мог не заметить в нем те же черты, что так часто замечал в своих подопечных: некоторую проницательность, умение понять, когда нужно держать язык за зубами, а когда можно сказать что-то в меру лестное, что придется собеседнику по душе.  
Гарри Поттер был мало похож на своего отца или крестного. Если уж на то пошло, яркой порывистости Лили в нем тоже пока заметно не было, разве что когда он зажигался какой-то новой идеей.   
Конечно, дети не всегда вырастали копией своих родителей — Снейп знал это, потому что долгое время его главным страхом было превратиться в копию своего отца.   
И все же: Поттер — в Слизерине?  
— Когда люди узнают, что я декан Слизерина, обычно они решают, что хотят куда угодно, только не в Слизерин, — бесстрастно сообщил Северус, когда убедился, что его мозг пока все же не собирается взрываться.  
Гарри Поттер пожал плечами.  
— Но они ведь не узнают перед этим вас самого?  
Губы Северуса скривились в подобии сардонической усмешки.  
Было ли это сознательной лестью? Нет, не важно. Один раз осознав это, он уже не мог не понимать, что у Поттера есть все шансы прижиться на его факультете.  
— Ладно, — Гарри поднялся на ноги. — Я бы очень хотел посидеть здесь еще, но уже почти темно, а Сириус не любит, когда я возвращаюсь домой поздно.  
В очередной раз за день Северус решил, что ослышался.  
— Поттер, ваш крестный отправляет вас добираться до больницы одного?  
— Мы все вместе решили, что я достаточно разумный, чтобы не вляпаться в неприятности.  
Северус выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— Действительно, и чего еще можно было ждать от Блэка?  
Какой идиот догадался поручить заботу о маленьком ребенке такому безответственному кретину, как Блэк? Чудо, что Гарри Поттер вообще дожил до своих восьми лет.  
Лицо мальчика вдруг приобрело не-детскую жесткость.  
— Можете не верить, но Сириус замечательный крестный и отлично обо мне заботится.  
— О, я вижу, — ядовито произнес Северус, понизив голос почти до шепота. Полузабытые ярость и обида льдом разлились по венам. Северус знал, что был чертовски злопамятным, но сам удивился тому, насколько негасимой была его ненависть к Сириусу Блэку.  
Поттер хотел сказать что-то еще, но так и не нашелся.  
— Я пойду, — тихо сказал он вместо этого.  
— Идите, — отозвался Северус с деланным безразличием. Внутри у него по-прежнему все кипело. — И не забудьте спросить вашего замечательного крестного, кто такая Беллатриса Блэк и какое отношение она имеет к тому, что произошло с вашими родителями.  
Гарри Поттер молча посмотрел на него и вышел из палаты.  
Северус опустился на больничную койку.  
Он чувствовал себя обессиленным, но не понимал почему. И только выйдя в коридор, понял, в чем дело. Он успел забыть, каково это — покидать палату Лили с тяжелым сердцем. Успел привыкнуть к тому, что походы в Мунго теперь ассоциировались не только с оглушающим грузом вины за прошлые ошибки и бесполезными мыслями "а что если бы..."  
"А что если бы..."  
"А что будет, если..."  
Огромным искушением было перенаправить всю свою злость на Поттера, но Северус осознавал, что в том, как легко он позволил себе прекратить сгрызать себя заживо, виноват только он сам. Все остальное такого большого значения не имело.  
Может быть, сегодня он проверит вдвое больше домашних работ, прежде чем решится лечь в постель и снова остаться наедине со своими мыслями.


	15. Сторона Гарри: Хуже, чем смерть

Не было смысла тянуть. Правда только одна, и она не изменится от того, узнает о ней Гарри или нет, и если узнает, то когда.   
И все-таки целый вечер Гарри не мог заставить себя заговорить с Сириусом о том, что сказал ему Снейп.  
Они играли в волшебные шахматы, расположившись на ковре у уютно трещащего камина в гостиной-библиотеке. Сириус заметил, что Гарри сегодня какой-то притихший, но допытываться не стал — он знал, что проще подождать, когда его крестник созреет заговорить о своих проблемах сам. Поэтому они продолжали играть партию за партией, пока черный король не взмолился о позволении дезертировать в белую армию Гарри — бедняге поставили мат в шестой раз за вечер.  
— Извини, Гарри, но я сам сейчас попрошусь дезертиром в твою армию, — Сириус покачал головой. — Тебе надо найти себе нормального соперника, я же всю жизнь резался только Подрывного дурака.  
— С тобой играть все равно интереснее, чем против самого себя, — возразил Гарри. — Тем более, сегодня у нас было целых две ничьи.  
И обе — из-за троекратного повторения ходов. Если игроки начинали гонять шахматные фигуры туда-сюда без видимой стратегии, те имели право обернуться и сварливо посоветовать своим бравым полководцам пойти поиграть во что-нибудь менее интеллектуальное. Гарри читал, что потом это правило каким-то образом просочилось и в маггловские шахматы, хотя их фигуры, конечно, ожившими не были.  
Они собрали фигуры, и Гарри понял, что дальше оттягивать некуда. Если он не начнет разговор сейчас, то только еще больше накрутит себя.   
— Сириус? — позвал Гарри крестного, засмотревшегося на лижущие каминную кладку языки пламени. — Я... Я хотел бы кое-что спросить.  
— Спрашивай, конечно, — Сириус с готовностью обернулся к нему. — Но если это опять какой-то заумный вопрос по истории магии, клянусь Мерлином, я лично напишу Дамблдору, чтобы он зачислил тебя в Когтевран, невзирая на любые вердикты Шляпы.  
Гарри не рассмеялся как обычно, и Сириус, заметив это, тоже посерьезнел.  
— В чем дело?  
— Кто был тот человек, который сделал это с моими родителями? — выпалил Гарри на одном дыхании и зажмурился, не веря, что, наконец, решился.  
Повисшее молчание больше не было уютным или теплым, как всего пару минут назад.  
Гарри медленно открыл глаза.  
Сириус словно в одночасье постарел на несколько лет: глаза потухли, и морщины в углах рта стали глубже. Во взгляд вернулась мрачность и загнанность, которые прятались в глубине с самого декабря. Гарри чуть не возненавидел себя за это. Но он должен был узнать.  
— Ты сегодня ходил в Мунго? — спросил Сириус негромко, глядя куда-то поверх головы Гарри.  
Их уговор был таков, что если Гарри нарушит хоть одно из поставленных условий, разрешение на прогулки в одиночестве отменяется, но Гарри не нашел в себе силы соврать сейчас, к каким последствиям бы это ни привело.  
— Да, — подтвердил он.  
Сириус вздохнул.  
— Я догадывался.  
— Ты злишься?  
— Нет, — Сириус досадливо мотнул головой. — Как я могу злиться на то, что ты хочешь лишний раз повидать родителей? Я даже могу понять, почему ты не обсудил это со мной. Но все равно — просто предупреди меня в следующий раз, хорошо?  
Гарри кивнул, чувствуя себя невыносимо виноватым. Конечно, Сириус бы понял...  
— По поводу твоего вопроса... — Сириус снова обратил взгляд в огонь. И монотонно перечислил: — Беллатриса Лестрейндж, Родольфус Лестрейндж, Рабастан Лестрейндж, Бартемиус Крауч-младший.  
В конце словно повисла какая-то недоговоренность, но после короткого колебания Сириус продолжил в прежнем тоне.  
— Они все в Азкабане. Крауч мертв, остальные приговорены к заключению пожизненно.  
У Гарри засосало под ложечкой. Он знал, что представляет из себя Азкабан, населенный дементорами, высасывающими из тебя все светлые чувства. Когда он впервые услышал об этой тюрьме, ему подумалось, что это слишком жестоко — медленная пытка, когда у заключенного день за днем постепенно отнимают все, что делает человека человеком. Даже смерть милосерднее. Но теперь, когда он знал, знал наверняка, что там находятся люди, ответственные за произошедшее с его мамой и папой... Все ли еще он думал, что Азкабан — это неправильно?  
— Беллатриса Лестрейндж, — повторил Гарри медленно. "Беллатриса Блэк". — Кто она?  
Губы Сириуса искривились в мертвенной усмешке.  
— Моя кузина. Еще одна гордость нашей семьи. Замечательный путь уготован всем отпрыскам семьи Блэк, как любила говаривать моя матушка. Беллатриса, мой брат, мой отец... Ее замечательный путь привел почти всех их или в могилу, или в Азкабан, и мне даже неважно, где в итоге будет догнивать дорогая Белла.  
Гарри опустил взгляд. Сириус, словно очнувшись от транса, теперь смотрел на него с тревогой. Гарри понял, что его беспокоит: как и Снейп, он подумал, что Гарри каким-то образом может перенести свою ненависть с одного члена семьи на другого. Но почему взрослым людям вообще приходили в голову такие глупости?  
— В одном случае твоя матушка не ошиблась, — твердо сказал Гарри, взяв крестного за руку и не обращая внимание на изумление, написанное на его лице. — Ты и вправду пошел по замечательному пути.  
Сириус выдавил из себя саркастичное "ха", но в его взгляде плескалось облегчение.  
— Можно ли сбежать из Азкабана? — спросил Гарри, сосредоточенно повторяя про себя четыре имени. В книгах было написано, что нет, но в книгах много чего писали.  
— За всю историю Азкабана еще никто оттуда не сбегал, — произнес Сириус задумчиво. — Но знаешь, что-то подсказывает мне, что мест, из которых невозможно сбежать, по эту сторону жизни не существует.  
"Я так и думал."  
Гарри не произнес это вслух. Сириус и так наверняка понимал, к чему он клонит. Поэтому Гарри просто задал следующий вопрос. Наверное, самый важный.  
— Всегда ли убийство это плохо? — он заставил себя смотреть Сириусу в глаза, как бы ни хотелось опустить взгляд. — Никаких людей нельзя убивать? Даже самых плохих?  
Кажется, Сириусу — тоже — очень хотелось отвести взгляд, но он — тоже — себе этого не позволил. После долгого молчания он ответил:  
— Тебе лучше задать этот вопрос кому-нибудь другому. Ремусу, например.  
— Мне не нужен ответ Ремуса. Мне нужен твой ответ. Почему ты не можешь...  
— Потому что больше всего на свете я жалею о том, что не убил Беллатрису, когда у меня был шанс. Ее и... Я бы убил их всех, Гарри, если это тебе интересно, но это не значит, что я поступил бы правильно. Это значит только то, что я не смог бы поступить иначе. Я правда думаю, что тебе нужно спросить об этом Ремуса. Или, может быть, Альбуса Дамблдора. Мой ответ не единственный.  
— Я знаю, — шепнул Гарри, привалившись к его плечу. — Я найду свой ответ сам.  
Сириус молча прижал его к себе одной рукой.

***

Ремус сказал, что по его мнению, никакая смерть не может быть оправданной, если есть возможность этого избежать.  
Но когда Гарри спросил его про Азкабан, Ремус только покачал головой и сказал, что в этом случае смерть была бы правильнее.

***

— Признаться, я вообще не ожидал, что увижу вас снова, Поттер, — Снейп смотрел на него с очень странным выражением лица. — А вы с порога задаете мне вопросы о том, правомерно ли убийство. И у стен есть уши, глупый мальчишка.  
Но оскорблению не хватало привычного яда, поэтому Гарри просто пропустил его мимо ушей как что-то необидное.  
Снейп подошел ближе с палочкой в руке, и их окутала тишина.  
— Если вас интересует мое мнение на этот счет, Поттер, то вот оно, — внутри непроницаемого кокона тишины негромкий голос Снейпа звучал отчетливо как никогда. — Можно ли убивать своих врагов? Безусловно. Но я считаю — и раз уж мы оба сейчас в этой палате, я думаю, что вы со мной согласитесь, — с человеком можно сотворить вещи куда страшнее, чем смерть.  
— Я не думаю, что то, что случилось с моими родителями, — хуже, чем смерть, — возразил Гарри твердо. — Они все еще здесь. Моя мама все еще разговаривает с вами.  
Снейп улыбнулся, самыми краешками губ — это была пугающая улыбка. И произнес:  
— Внимательнее, Поттер. Я не говорил, что одно непременно должно исключать другое.

***

Гарри понял, что искать свой ответ ему придется гораздо дольше, чем он подумал сначала.


	16. Сторона Невилла: Голос не в голове

Тревор опять сбежал.  
Невилл не знал, в чем тут было дело, но при каждой удобной возможности жаба, подаренная ему дедушкой Элджи (возможно, Невилл все-таки думал о нем слишком плохо, раз тот отправил двоюродному внуку подарок, несмотря на все то, что случилось между ними), норовила улизнуть и оказаться от своего хозяина как можно дальше.  
Невилл искал Тревора в саду, когда какое-то шевеление во влажной после дождя траве привлекло его внимание.  
Крадучись, стараясь не споткнуться о какой-нибудь притаившийся в траве камень, Невилл начал обходить шевеление полукругом, чтобы оно оказалось между ним и домом: Тревора нужно гнать внутрь, а не прочь. Конечно, с участка ему все равно не сбежать — дом окружала высокая ограда, призванная защищать семейство Лонгботтомов от внимания посторонних. Самому Невиллу она напоминала скорее тюремную стену.  
Шевеление в траве замерло — Тревор почуял опасность? — и Невилл, поняв, что медлить нельзя, прыгнул.   
Мокрая трава предательски заскользила под ногами и вместо опасного молниеносного наскока, Невилл неловко растянулся на земле, носом к тому месту, где трава последний раз шевелилась. Он проклял себя за неловкость — конечно, Тревор уже должен улепетывать со всех своих перепончатых ног. Но...  
Сочные зеленые стебли раздвинулись...  
И перед носом Невилла оказалась треугольная чешуйчатая голова змеи.  
Крик застрял у Невилла в горле.  
Он попытался вскочить, снова поскользнулся, на этот раз приземлившись на пятую точку, и, бросив попытки подняться, как только мог быстро пополз назад. Змея медленно, но неумолимо следовала за ним, наблюдая за метаниями своей жертвы с холодным интересом.  
Плечами и затылком Невилл впечатался в забор, но паника заглушила боль.  
Даже если он закричит, бабушка из дома не услышит — сейчас она пила чай с Минервой Макгоннагал, которая могла стать, а могла и не стать деканом Невилла, когда он пойдет в Хогвартс. Но это все при условии, что сейчас его не сожрет мерзкая извивающаяся тварь. Где его стихийная детская магия, когда она так нужна?!  
В голове билась единственная мысль: "чтожеделатьчтожеделатьчтожеделать".  
"Вежливо попроси ее уйти и не есть тебя", — съехидничала та его часть, которую угроза смерти в этот раз почему-то не смущала.  
"Очень смешно!"  
Вот так. Никто ему не поможет, даже он сам.  
На секунду страх отступил, сменившись обреченной обидой на весь мир. Глупый Невилл. Глупая змея. В сердцах он выкрикнул:  
— _Пош-шла вон!_  
Змея замерла всего в нескольких дюймах от его пяток. Крошечные бусинки глаза, ранее без выражения следившие за ним, теперь словно зажглись любопытством. Раздвоенный язык взволнованно затрепыхался.  
 _"Здрас-ствуй."_  
Отлично, великолепно, Невилл все-таки рехнулся. Одного голоса в голове ему мало, теперь с ним и змеи разговаривают. Он подтянул ноги к груди.   
Змея ждала. Чего, ответа?  
"Твоя бабушка не учила тебя, что нужно отвечать, когда с тобой здороваются?"  
"Это змея!"  
"Да, и что? А потом такие волшебники как ты принимают кодексы, дискриминирующие оборотней. Это же оборотни. Или выгоняют кентавров жить в леса. Это же кентавры."  
"Это все разумные существа!"  
"Поверь мне, сейчас из вас двоих наиболее разумной выглядит эта змея."  
Но змеи ведь не могли быть разумными! Хотя... Кажется, Невилл читал что-то про то, что некоторые темные маги могли говорить со змеями, но он тогда решил, что это обычная выдумка для красного словца...  
Стоп, он что, еще и темный маг?!  
"Нет, ты просто идиот", — ласково успокоил его другой Невилл. "Может, скажешь уже что-нибудь?"  
— _Н-Не еш-шь меня_ , — пролепетал Невилл, прислушиваясь к своему голосу. С его губ действительно слетало змеиное шипение. О Мерлин...  
 _"Не с-собиралась."_  
Хорошо. Хорошо. Не паниковать.  
Невилл медленно встал на ноги. Двигаться бочком.  
— Э-э... _Я пойду. Наверное. Иди по с-своим делам.  
_ Змея моргнула. И степенно поползла прочь.  
Невилл бросился в дом.  
Он говорил со змеей. Он, возможно, темный маг. Почему-то больше всего в этой ситуации его волновало то, как он, случайно утопив страну в крови, как предыдущий Темный Лорд, будет объяснять это бабушке.  
Тревор нашелся под кроватью.


	17. Сторона Невилла: Змееуст

Обычно если Невилл чего-то не знал, то спрашивал у бабушки. Это был самый простой и быстрый способ: бабушка знала удивительно много всего, а если чего-то и не знала, то хотя бы предполагала, где можно найти ответ. Но в этот раз Невилл не мог просто подойти к ней и спросить "я тут вдруг заинтересовался змеями, нет ли в домашней библиотеке сборника цитат Салазара Слизерина?". Даже менее проницательный человек догадался бы в чем дело, а уж от цепкого взгляда Августы Лонгботтом никогда не могла укрыться ни одна тайна Невилла. Нет, он должен действовать один и, лучше всего, под покровом тьмы...  
Или нет. Подумав дважды, Невилл решил, что изнывать от незнания до вечера — испытание немногим легче, чем встретиться с глазу на глаз с кровожадной змеей. Тем более, бабушка спала чутко, и если она застанет Невилла за чтением подозрительных книг ночью, это будет выглядеть подозрительно вдвойне или даже втройне. Нет, нужно действовать сейчас, пока внимание бабушки отвлекает профессор Макгоннагал.  
"Декан Гриффиндора, твой главный союзник в деле скрытного подтверждения, не наследник ли ты Салазара Слизерина", — отреагировал на эту мысль его внутренний скептик.  
Невилл приказал ему заткнуться и, стараясь не снести по пути какую-нибудь вазу, прокрался в библиотеку. Он любил читать, но, к сожалению, не ту серьезную литературу, которую ему настоятельно рекомендовала бабушка. Однако хотя бы здесь бабушка не упорствовала и позволяла ему проводить вечера со справочником магических садовых растений и сказками колдунов Шотландии.   
Так что в библиотеке Невилл бывал часто и примерно представлял, на каких полках стояли книги, к которым ему следовало обратиться. С замирающим сердцем он вытащил "Взлет и падение Темных Искусств", первый пункт из своего списка, и, шелестя страницами, погрузился в изучение оглавления.  
За чтением время летело быстро, но исследование пока приносило неутешительные результаты.  
Салазар Слизерин действительно умел говорить со змеями. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть предположительно умел говорить со змеями. Геллерт Гриндевальд не умел говорить со змеями, и хотя это было приятным исключением из тенденции (Невилл ведь не хотел быть как Гриндевальд), это могло означать и совсем жуткие вещи (если даже Гриндевальд не говорил со змеями, то насколько плохим в итоге может стать Невилл?).  
Невиллу очень хотелось найти что-нибудь вроде списка волшебников-змееустов, не переметнувшихся на сторону зла, но складывалось впечатление, что все змееусты по своей природе тяготели ко тьме.  
"Или", — возразила его рассудительная часть. "Все не-темные змееусты жили ужасно скучной жизнью и просто не попали ни в какие книги."  
Невилл задумался. Между жизнью темного волшебника и жизнью скучного волшебника он определенно предпочитал второе. Что вообще плохого в скучной жизни? Это хотя бы безопасно.  
Невилл перешел к отделу магозоологии и покопался в книгах еще немного, слабо надеясь, что, возможно, его лингвистические способности не ограничиваются змеями, и он мог бы пообщаться и с другими земноводными. Но нигде не упоминалось о волшебниках, разговаривающими с ящерицами или лягушками. Очень жаль — если бы только он мог втолковать Тревору, что незачем убегать так часто...  
Итак, он змееуст. Не отправят ли его в Слизерин только за это? Невилл не хотел в Слизерин. Может, если он не будет больше говорить со змеями, знание их языка как-нибудь выветрится из головы само по себе? Люди ведь забывают языки, если долго на них не говорят... Да, забыть обо всем казалось лучшим вариантом. Он станет обычным скучным...  
"Ты жалок."  
Невилл дернулся, словно его ударили. Ударили, в данном случае, изнутри.  
Обычно все стороны его внутренних баталий говорили одним голосом — самого Невилла, пусть измененным до неузнаваемости чуждыми интонациями, и благодаря этому он все равно считал свою вторую личность — своей. Но теперь у него появилось ужасное чувство расколотости, как будто две стороны его души разошлись в чем-то так сильно — диаметрально противоположно, — что эта несхожесть создала в нем глубокую трещину.  
По середине была жуткая пустота.  
И тут бабушка позвала его попрощаться с профессором Макгоннагал.  
Профессор Макгоннагал пожелала Невиллу удачи, а он вдруг задумался, хочет ли эта строгая волевая женщина видеть его на своем факультете. Невилл бы, наверное, не захотел. И что ему остается?  
Дождавшись, когда профессор Макгоннагал уйдет, Невилл робко спросил у бабушки:  
— Как ты думаешь, на какой факультет я попаду в Хогвартсе?  
Августа Лонгботтом посмотрела на него и задумчиво почесала подбородок длинными изогнутым ногтем.  
— Никто не знает заранее, мой мальчик.   
— Но...  
— Но разумеется, я была бы счастлива увидеть тебя в Гриффиндоре, как твоего отца, — бабушка нахмурилась. — Что до остального... Сомневаюсь, что тебе хватит способностей для Когтеврана, но ты несомненно сможешь стать достойным человеком и в Пуффендуе, если это то, что тебя волнует. Это факультет не для выдающихся талантов, но для верных и трудолюбивых, а я надеюсь, что воспитала в тебе эти качества.  
Верных? Если бы у Невилла было, кому быть верным...  
— А Слизерин... — начал Невилл, борясь с тошнотворным страхом.  
— Забудь о Слизерине, — сурово оборвала его бабушка. Невиллу очень хотелось закончить разговор и уйти в свою комнату, но что-то толкнуло его вперед.  
— Потому что в Слизерин попадают только плохие люди?  
Августа Лонгботтом громко фыркнула.  
— Конечно же нет, глупый мальчишка. Как ты себе это представляешь, целый факультет плохих детей? Дело не в этом, — ее взгляд затуманился. — Я знала достаточно достойных людей, учившихся на этом факультете. И в Ордене Феникса были бывшие слизеринцы. Да, в Слизерине есть достойные люди, и притом талантливые. Но очень немного слизеринцев одновременно достойных и счастливых.  
Она вздохнула.  
— Иди спать, Невилл. Уже поздно, я вижу, что ты устал.  
Невилл пожелал бабушке спокойной ночи и медленно поплелся в свою спальню. Там он встал у окна. В комнате горел свет, поэтому ночного сада почти не было видно, только его собственное отражение в стекле: бледный понурый мальчик со шрамом-зигзагом на лбу.  
"Не для выдающихся талантов, но для верных и преданных."  
Может быть, на Пуффендуе он наконец-то найдет друзей. Профессор Макгоннагал говорила, что профессор Спраут, преподавательница травологии и декан Пуффендуя, очень добрый и приятный человек. Безопасный путь...  
Невилл прикоснулся к своему шраму. Посмотрел в глаза отражению.  
"Хочу ли я быть посредственностью?"  
Голос внутри ответил твердое "нет". И Невилл согласился с ним: нет.  
И почувствовал, как стягивается разлом в его душе.


	18. Сторона Гарри: Гоночные метлы

_"Дорогой мистер Поттер!  
Мы рады проинформировать Вас, что вам предоставлено место в Школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс..."_  
Желтоватый конверт, изумрудные чернила...  
Сердце Гарри радостной рыбешкой трепыхалось в груди. Кто сказал, что если заранее знаешь о том, что произойдет что-то хорошее, то это не так весело?  
Гарри уже почти не беспокоился за свою жизнь в Хогвартсе. Конечно, это все было жутко волнительно, но Сириус и Ремус рассказали ему о школе достаточно, чтобы Гарри хотя бы примерно представлял, куда направляется. И по крайней мере с двумя предметами у него на первых курсах проблем не возникнет: зельеварением и защитой от Темных Искусств. По второму Сириус и Ремус натаскивали его сами, заранее предупредив, что Гарри очень повезет, если за семь лет ему попадется хотя бы два неплохих преподавателя, которые не окажутся шарлатанами или замаскированными темными волшебниками. Проблема нехватки кадров на эту должность началась еще во времена Мародеров, и они оба предполагали, что за прошедшее время ситуация только усугубилась.  
Если Гарри о чем и переживал, так это о том, что не сможет найти общий язык со сверстниками. У него почти не было опыта общения с детьми своего возраста. По словам Сириуса, они с Джеймсом познакомились в самый первый день в поезде, но Гарри совсем не представлял, как это делается. Не мог же он просто зайти к незнакомым людям в купе и сказать "давайте все дружить". Вдруг его сочтут странным? Или он покажется кому-то зазнайкой?  
Но во всяком случае один друг у Гарри в Хогвартсе уже был, пусть назвать их отношения "дружбой" вслух Гарри бы точно не рискнул. В какой-то момент своей жизни Северус Снейп решил, что не заслуживает никаких отношений кроме деловых, и Гарри пока не смог придумать, как убедить его в обратном, поэтому просто подстроился под эту схему: Снейп стал его деканом-в-аванс — вот уж кто не сомневался в вердикте Шляпы. После Большого Недоразумения трехлетней давности они кое-как сошлись заново, и хотя попытки Гарри выстроить эмоциональную связь из-за упрямства Снейпа выходили крайне неловкими и неуклюжими, он свято верил, что еще пара лет, и он расколет скорлупу, в которой Снейп прятался от всех вокруг.

За покупками в Косой Переулок они с Сириусом отправились на мопеде — им обоим хотелось почувствовать жаркий июльский ветер на лицах. Часть пути по воздуху, часть по земле, и вот Сириус уже тормозил у неприметного бара. Со всеми противоугонными чарами мопед можно было оставить в любом месте Лондона, и уж тем более — на маггловской его части.  
Сириус на ходу поздоровался с какими-то знакомыми волшебниками — Гарри видел их в первый раз в жизни, — и сразу прошел на задний двор. Гарри оглянулся через плечо.  
— Ты не хочешь, ну, поболтать со своими приятелями?  
— Это не приятели, мы просто знаем друг друга в лицо, — Сириус уже вытащил палочку и теперь отстукивал ей по нужному кирпичу в глухой стене.  
— Но тебе не кажется, что ты слишком затворничаешь? — продолжил настаивать на своем Гарри. Отверстие в кирпичной стене расширялось, открывая пеструю аллею магазинчиков, но его этим было уже не удивить. Куда больше его волновал Сириус.  
— Я? Затворничаю? Не выдумывай, — Сириус потянулся, жмурясь от яркого солнца. Гарри почти разозлился на него за то, как просто он отмахивается от такой важной темы.  
— Ты сам помнишь, когда последний раз дольше десяти минут разговаривал с кем-то кроме меня и Ремуса?  
Сириус на секунду задумался, потом пожал плечами.  
— Да, мы справляли позапрошлое Рождество у моей кузины. Помнишь? Ее дочь еще опрокинула на тебя пунш.  
Позапрошлое! Он что, сам себя не слышит? Гарри открыл рот, чтобы возмущенно ответить, но Сириус уже тянул его за руку вперед, в гомонящую толпу пришедших за покупками взрослых волшебников и учеников Хогвартса. До Гарри долетело плаксивое: "мам, хочу метлу" с одной стороны; с другой требовательно мяргали кошки всевозможных окрасов и пород.  
— Бросить тебя тут? — Сириус кивнул на витрину магазина метел. — Надо заскочить в Гринготтс, и я героически готов взять эту скучную и неприятную обязанность на себя.  
В другой день Сириус наверняка потащил бы Гарри с собой, но сейчас ему явно не терпелось поскорее свернуть неприятный разговор. Ничего не поделаешь. Наверное, придется поговорить об этом с Ремусом.  
— Хорошо, — Гарри помахал рукой, заставив себя улыбнуться. — Жду тебя здесь.  
Сириус махнул в ответ и, насвистывая что-то под нос, широким пружинистым шагом направился к мраморной громадине банка.  
Усилием воли Гарри заставил себя отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей. Сегодня Великий День его Похода за учебными принадлежностями, побеспокоиться обо всем остальном он успеет позже.  
У магазина метел образовалось небольшое столпотворение: четверо детей помладше приникли носом к витрине, с восхищением разглядывая выставленную за стеклом метлу. Пятый мальчик, с зализанными волосами и в опрятной дорогой мантии, был ровесником Гарри и стоял чуть поодаль, подбоченившись и разглядывая витрину с деланной скукой. Но от Гарри не укрылось, как поблескивали его глаза.  
— Это Нимбус-2000! — пропищала самая маленькая девочка, видимо, только разобравшая надпись на ценнике. — Она самая быстрая, да?  
— Точно, — подтвердил мальчик с такими же каштановыми кудряшками, должно быть, ее брат. — А потом идет Чистомет! Я буду летать на Чистомете, когда вырасту.  
Старший мальчик презрительно фыркнул. Кудрявый тотчас обернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, недовольно насупившись.  
— Ты над чем смеешься?  
— Над тем, — этот, пятый, проговаривал звуки очень четко, но вместе с тем как-то лениво, — что кто-то всерьез считает, что Чистомет завоевал свое место на рынке качеством, а не количеством.  
Гарри, ранее молча слушавший разговор, вдруг сообразил, что ничто не мешает ему присоединиться к обсуждению интересной ему темы. Выступив вперед, он спросил:  
— И какой же производитель, по-твоему, второй после Нимбуса?  
Мальчик слегка повернул голову в сторону Гарри и смерил его оценивающим взглядом.  
— Комета, конечно. И кто говорил про Нимбус на первом месте? Эта новая модель выглядит неплохо, но что до остальных, те уже считаются устаревшими, — он небрежно смахнул несуществующую пылинку с одежды. — Семисотая, я слышал, забирает вправо, если пользоваться ей слишком долго.  
У мальчика были забавные манеры — он словно подражал какому-то чрезмерно напыщенному взрослому, но когда так делал ребенок возраста Гарри, выглядело это больше весело, чем высокомерно. Чем-то напоминало Сириуса, когда Ремус начинал подтрунивать над тем, как тот любил рисоваться в школьные годы, а Сириус с готовностью изображал это наглядно.  
— Я летаю на Нимбусе-1700 четыре года и ничего подобного не замечал, — Гарри пожал плечами.   
Глаза его собеседника зажглись интересом.  
— Ты играешь?  
— Точно, — подтвердил Гарри с улыбкой. — Мой отец был самым лучшим охотником в свои школьные годы, а мне говорят, что я летаю даже лучше него. Так у тебя, значит, Комета?  
— Комета-260, — мальчик прищурился. — И готов поспорить, я бы тебя обогнал. Однажды я вот настолько разминулся с маггловским вертолетом.  
Это был вызов.  
— Готов поспорить, что нет. Я почти научился выполнять финт Вронского, это поинтереснее вертолетов, — последний раз, когда Гарри пытался выполнить финт Вронского, он чуть не врезался в землю, потом в дерево, и Сириус еще час обрабатывал ссадины от мелких веточек, но об этом говорить было необязательно — все равно тогда у него почти получилось. Чуть-чуть практики, и...  
Младшие ребята слушали их, разинув рты.  
Мальчик вздернул бровь.  
— Уроки полетов покажут. Ты, конечно, уже знаешь, на каком факультете окажешься?  
Если бы они были знакомы получше, Гарри счел бы это личным выпадом, но что поделать: многие дети действительно были уверены в том, что попадут на какой-то определенный факультет, например, если там училась вся их семья.  
— У меня есть три варианта, — сообщил Гарри с непроницаемым лицом.  
— Что, все кроме Пуффендуя? — понимающе осклабился мальчик.  
— Все кроме Пуффендуя, — подтвердил Гарри. Он не любил монотонный труд, предпочитая переключаться между несколькими занятиями, желательно интересными. Не могла ведь Шляпа отправить его на Пуффендуй только потому, что он хорошо моет посуду? Гарри покосился через плечо — не идет ли Сириус? — и продолжил: — Но пока что я надеюсь, что стану самым молодым ловцом сборной Слизерина.  
Лицо его собеседника вытянулось.  
— И не думай! — от возмущения из его голоса даже исчезла ленца. — Я буду ловцом сборной Слизерина, так что можешь сразу об этом забыть.  
— К следующему году у меня будет Нимбус-2000, — сладко пропел Гарри. Ему нравилось, когда из-за его слов с других людей слетали маски наигранного безразличия, и особенно нравилось возмущать своего нового знакомого. И наверняка Сириус купит своему любимому крестнику новую метлу, если он хорошо попросит.  
— К следующему году у меня будет Нимбус-2001! — возразил мальчик запальчиво.  
— Но ведь ее даже не существует!  
— В "Еженедельнике ловца" ее анонсировали на следующий год!  
— Да это еще сто раз перенесут, анонсы метел давно пора переместить в "Придиру"!  
В этот момент до их ушей донеслось зычное "Гарри!".  
Гарри быстро обернулся. Сириус махал ему рукой с порога аптеки. Похоже, с походом в Гринготтс было покончено.  
— Мне пора, — быстро сказал Гарри, пользуясь подвернувшейся возможностью оставить последнее слово за собой. — Приятно было поболтать.  
— До встречи в школе! — не крикнул, но слегка повысил голос мальчик ему вслед. Гарри кивнул на ходу и вскоре уже стоял перед Сириусом, переводя дыхание. Может быть, заводить друзей все-таки не так уж и сложно?  
— С кем это ты там разговаривал? — полюбопытствовал Сириус, заходя в аптеку.  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Гарри. Точно, они так увлеклись спором, что даже представиться друг другу забыли. — А что?  
— Что-то знакомое почудилось, — Сириус потер лоб. — Ну неважно. Готов запасаться всякой гадостью для своего любимого зельеварения?  
Гарри знал перечень требующихся первокурснику ингредиентов наизусть, но все равно вытащил из кармана список покупок и протянул его Сириусу.


	19. Сторона Гарри: Перед отъездом

Шанс поговорить с Ремусом выдался только перед самым отъездом.  
После прощального ужина, на котором все они съели чуть больше, чем следовало, Гарри напоследок зашел в гостиную-библиотеку, чтобы еще раз удостовериться, не осталось ли на полках или в аккуратных стопках у дивана какой-то книги, которая могла бы пригодиться ему в Хогвартсе, но по чудовищной ошибке еще не заняла свое законное место в его огромном чемодане. Хогвартс обладал одной из богатейших библиотек в магической Британии, поэтому Гарри мало что взял кроме учебников, но, например, тех книг, что Сириус приносил из своего второго дома, там могло и не оказаться.  
Ремус зашел в гостиную-библиотеку следом. Игриво пляшущий оранжевый свет камина стер с его лица возраст и усталость.  
— Чувствуешь себя готовым к школе? — спросил он, прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку.  
— Да, наверное. В смысле, я жутко волнуюсь, но это же нормально?  
— Конечно. Все волнуются в первый раз.  
Гарри поковырял пяткой ковер. Судя по шуму, Сириус занимался чем-то наверху — возможно, перетаскивал чемодан. Это был хороший момент.  
— Я... не только за себя переживаю.   
Ремус понимающе кивнул, и Гарри, приободренный этим, торопливо продолжил:  
— Как тут будет Сириус без меня? Он же вообще ни с кем не общается кроме нас с тобой. Я как представлю, что он будет сидеть здесь один целыми днями напролет... Кто о нем позаботится, если меня не будет?  
По подергивающимся уголкам губ Ремуса стало понятно, что он с трудом сдерживает улыбку. Гарри обиженно насупился.  
— Что?  
— Ничего такого, — торопливо успокоил его Ремус. — Просто нашел забавным, что ровно сегодня утром я выслушивал точно те же слова практически в тех же формулировках от Сириуса о тебе. Знаешь, что я ему ответил?  
— Что?  
— Что ты уже достаточно взрослый и ответственный, чтобы позаботиться о себе сам. И то же самое я скажу тебе. Сириус — взрослый, даже если иногда все еще ведет себя на пятнадцать. Он сможет о себе позаботиться.  
— Но...  
— Кроме того, — мягко прервал его Ремус. — Возможно, ты будешь рад услышать, что я опять потерял работу.  
Гарри изумленно вытаращился на него. Наверное, со стороны смотрелось комично, потому что Ремус, глядя на него, снова почти рассмеялся.  
— Но один старый знакомый из Флориш и Блоттс пристроил меня писать рецензии на книги, так что какое-то время у меня будет удаленная работа. Что значит...  
— Ты поживешь с Сириусом? — выдохнул Гарри, боясь поверить своему облегчению.  
— Какое-то время, — повторил Ремус. Пожал плечами. — Обещаю попытаться устроить ему хотя бы пару встреч со старыми друзьями.  
И так одной проблемой стало меньше.

Уже ночью, когда взрослые пожелали ему спокойной ночи и погасили свет, Гарри лежал в кровати, в последний раз перед долгими четырьмя месяцами глядя на родные звезды над Домом-на-отшибе. Конец августа теплым душистым ветерком просачивался в приоткрытое окно, волнуя занавески. У стены стоял объемистый чемодан, куда были упакованы все его учебники, школьные принадлежности, мантии и волшебная палочка: 11 дюймов, сосна и перо феникса. В клетке на подоконнике, спрятав голову под плечо, дремала полярная сова, которую Гарри получил в подарок на День рождения и назвал Буклей. Мысль о завтрашнем отъезде волновала и возбуждала, но в то же время Гарри ощущал странную грусть.  
Завтра он вступит в совершенно новый мир. Наверняка в этом мире его ждут верные друзья, новые знания и невероятные приключения. Но для того, чтобы впустить все это в его жизнь, придется потесниться старому миру.  
Дом-на-отшибе будет стоять посреди леса, как прежде, и Сириус с улыбкой встретит вернувшегося Гарри с поезда, но ни Дом-на-отшибе, ни Сириус уже не будут составлять всю его вселенную. Гарри больше не будет сметать с порога высохшие бронзовые листья, не приготовит Сириусу торт на День рождения, не увидит, выскочив без шапки на улицу в первый морозный день, как большой черный пес несется к нему навстречу, взрывая лапами свежевыпавший первый снег. Вместо этого он будет учиться, заводить новых друзей и — взрослеть, взрослеть, взрослеть...  
Звезды расплывались, но не потому, что очки снятыми лежали на тумбочке. Гарри тихо вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
Завтра он едет в Хогвартс.


	20. 1 сентября 1991 года

1 сентября 1991 года Гарри Поттер стоял на платформе 9¾ и выслушивал последние напутствия от своего крестного.  
— Не забывай писать мне, ладно?  
— Не забуду.  
— И не прогуливай уроки Трансфигурации, если хочешь, чтобы тебя на них еще пустили.  
— Не буду.  
— И никаких потенциально смертельных приключений хотя бы до третьего курса, хорошо?  
— Договорились.  
— Ты помнишь все защитные заклинания, которые мы выучили?  
— Конечно.  
— И если кто-то — какой-нибудь преподаватель-хмырь — будет тебя обижать, свяжись со мной через Зеркало, и я приеду только для того, чтобы стать неотступно преследующим его дурным знамением.  
— Сириус... — попробовал вмешаться Ремус.  
— И не забывай про Мантию, когда будешь шататься ночью по школе. А если будешь искать проходы в Хогсмид...  
— Сириус, — прервал его Ремус настойчивее. — Гарри сейчас опоздает на поезд.  
До отправления оставалось еще пять минут, но Гарри был рад, что поток ценных советов прекратился — у него уже голова шла кругом. И все-таки он улыбался: так широко, что болели щеки.  
— А ты ничего не посоветуешь, Ремус?  
Тот поднял брови и заговорщическим тоном предостерег Гарри от идеи становиться незарегистрированным анимагом в школьные годы — возможно, это негативно сказывается на умственном развитии. Сириус ткнул его локтем под ребра, и оба расхохотались (Ремус — слегка морщась).   
Десятью минутами ранее Сириус уже помог Гарри втащить тяжеленный чемодан в пышущий дымом ярко-алый паровоз, и теперь ему оставалось только запрыгнуть в Хогвартс-экспресс, и...  
Сириус крепко обнял его, и Гарри прижался лбом к его груди, в последний раз вдыхая родной запах бензина, собачей шерсти и пролитого на ткань огневиски перед долгой разлукой.  
— Покажи им всем, Гарри, — шепнул Сириус ему в ухо.  
Ремус сдержанно похлопал его по плечу.  
— Учись хорошо.  
— Но не забывай, как много в Хогвартсе интересных занятий кроме учебы, — вставил Сириус. Ремус пихнул его в бок.  
— Не порть ребенка.  
— Я...  
Гарри решил, что ускользнуть в разгар дружеской разборки — это именно то, что он должен сделать, чтобы прощание не вышло затянутым и грустным, поэтому, крикнув последнее "пока" через плечо, бросился к поезду, юрко лавируя между торопящимися на поезд детьми, провожающими их членами семьи и крутящимися под ногами кошками. Он чуть не столкнулся с каким-то мальчиком, на ходу извинился и поспешил дальше, не заметив тонкого зигзага шрама на его лбу.

***

Загудев, Хогвартс-экспресс пришел в движение, перебирая колесами, пока платформа, отдаляясь все быстрее и быстрее, совсем не исчезла из вида.  
Скатертью дорожка, — с мрачным удовлетворением подумало что-то внутри него.  
Мальчик-Который-Выжил, которому за сегодняшний день как минимум тридцать раз напомнили о том, кто он такой, сидел в купе в "гордом"/удручающем одиночестве и ждал, когда они отъедут достаточно далеко, чтобы бабушка точно не увидела его из окна. Когда это произошло, Невилл сделал то, о чем мечтал всю свою сознательную жизнь: взлохматил разделенную пробором челку, пряча шрам за волосами.  
Он опустил руку в карман мантии, проверяя Тревора, но того там не оказалось.  
— О нет... — пробормотал Невилл с отчаянием. Он точно помнил, что Тревор был с ним, когда он заходил в купе, но дверь была приоткрыта, и ничто не мешало его свободолюбивому питомцу попрыгать куда глаза глядят.  
"Может, это к лучшему. Ты и так выглядишь глупо, а вместе с уродливой жабой..."  
Невилл решительно поднялся на ноги. Он должен найти Тревора до того, как на него нацелится чья-нибудь отпущенная на прогулку кошка или сова.  
Но как найти жабу в таком огромном поезде?   
Невилл знал, что не сможет попросить кого-то о помощи. Мальчик-Который-Выжил не должен в первый же день показывать, какой он неудачник. Даже если весь его понурый внешний вид заранее говорит об обратном.

***

Драко Малфой неспешно прогуливался по вагону Хогвартс-экспресса. У него не было определенной цели, но первые полчаса в одном купе с Крэббом и Гойлом убедительно доказали ему, что он свихнется, если проведет в их компании остаток поездки.  
В детстве это не было так заметно: конечно, подсознательно Драко всегда понимал, что из них троих он самый сообразительный, ловкий и "многообещающий" ребенок — так и должно было быть, в конце концов, это он носил фамилию Малфой. Но с годами все становилось гораздо хуже: пока он летел вперед, постигая секреты магии и идеологию защитников чистоты крови, Крэбб и Гойл плелись в хвосте, каждый год отставая чуть ли не на мили.  
Отец говорил, что последователи и не должны быть умны, но почему-то не упомянул о том, где, в таком случае, искать достойных собеседников. Драко умел и любил много говорить и, конечно, любил, когда его слушали, но когда вся реакция на твои слова сводится к "угу", "точно" и неуместным смешкам, какой угодно талантливый оратор рано или поздно сломается.  
Поэтому Драко Малфой прогуливался по вагону со смутной надеждой найти себе компанию поприятнее. Может быть, Нотта, которого он знал гораздо хуже, чем Крэбба и Гойла, но который, во всяком случае, оставлял впечатление человека, у которого не совсем пусто в черепушке.   
Но вместо Нотта в одном из купе Драко увидел другое знакомое лицо. Мальчик из Косого Переулка жевал сдобный котелок, увлеченно читая старинную книгу в кожаном с серебром переплете, на которой витиеватым почерком было выведено название "Сбереги Себя Сам". Книга производила впечатление — не только объемами, но и тем, что явно была позаимствована из старинной родовой библиотеки.  
Мальчик понравился Драко еще в Косом Переулке, а теперь он начал казаться еще более интересным.  
Не утруждаясь объяснениями чего-то Крэббу и Гойлу, Драко открыл дверь в купе.  
Мальчик поднял голову и просиял:  
— Привет!  
— Вот мы и встретились, — не дожидаясь приглашения, Драко зашел в купе и небрежно махнул рукой на своих сопровождающих. — Это Крэбб и Гойл. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь против их компании.  
На самом деле часть него даже хотела, чтобы мальчик возразил, тогда появился бы повод их отослать, но тот только кивнул и с улыбкой заметил:  
— Но я так и не услышал твое имя.  
Драко уселся напротив него и откинулся на спинку сидения, самодовольно усмехнувшись. Крэбб и Гойл примостились по бокам.  
— Я уже думал, ты не спросишь. Я Малфой, Драко Малфой.  
На секунду мальчик остолбенел. Это была нормальная реакция — почти все так реагировали на фамилию Малфой. А потом начинали рассыпаться в льстивых комплиментах и заверениях, какая для них это честь.  
Но мальчик в конце концов просто кивнул.  
— А я Гарри.  
Драко ждал фамилии, но ее не последовало. Ладно, не так важно. Гарри явно был из семьи волшебников и, судя по книге, достаточно знатных или состоятельных, чтобы позволить себе держать нормальную библиотеку. В худшем случае только один из его родителей может оказаться магглом, но Драко надеялся, что это не так. Вообще-то, был ведь способ это узнать...  
— Ты все еще собираешься в Слизерин, верно? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Драко.  
— Человек предполагает, а Шляпа располагает, — произнес Гарри сумрачно. Потом рассмеялся. — Если бы это зависело от меня... Почему ты так уверен, что будешь в Слизерине?  
— Вся моя семья из Слизерина, — пояснил Драко с гордостью. Кажется, мама говорила, что один его двоюродный дядя учился в Гриффиндоре, но если дело касалось Малфоев — Слизерин, поколение за поколением. И Драко не собирался нарушать семейную традицию.  
— И Шляпа судит только по этому? — Гарри задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Надеюсь, что нет. Мои родители были гриффиндорцами.  
— Не может быть! — Драко изобразил разочарование, маскируя за ним облегчение: родители Гарри все-таки были волшебниками. — А ты показался мне таким приличным человеком.  
— Время покажет, — отозвался Гарри туманно. — А теперь о главном. Я угадаю, если предположу, что ты болеешь за Паддлмир Юнайтед?  
И он угадал.  
В следующий час Драко успел узнать, что сам Гарри болеет за Стоунхейвенских сорок, но уважает Паддлмир Юнайтед за их совместный благотворительный проект с Селестиной Уорлок, направленный на сбор пожертвований для больницы Святого Мунго. И что Гарри вообще знал чудовищное количество малоизвестных фактов про квиддич — в какой-то момент Драко всерьез начал опасаться, что у него и впрямь появился серьезный соперник за место ловца в команде.  
Но главным было не это, а то, как свободно Драко чувствовал себя в компании Гарри. Драко так и не выяснил точный общественный статус своего собеседника, поэтому выбрал самую нейтральную манеру общения, а после и вовсе забыл об этом: не каждый день удавалось поговорить с кем-то на равных, не страдая от необходимости либо ежесекундно демонстрировать свое превосходство, либо оказывать должное почтение, так что Драко решил воспользоваться такой возможностью по полной.  
И в отличие от Крэбба и Гойла, Гарри был Собеседником. С большой буквы С — многие хорошие вещи начинались с большой буквы С, Слизерин, например.  
И Драко действительно хотел, чтобы Гарри оказался в Слизерине вместе с ним.

***

Гермиона Грейнджер считала, что у нее в жизни два призвания: хорошо учиться и помогать людям. Она уже выучила наизусть все учебники из школьной программы, а также прочитала внушительное количество дополнительной литературы — после одиннадцати лет жизни в мире, где не подозревали о существовании магии, ей многое предстояло наверстать, — поэтому Гермиона считала, что с первым Призванием она пока справлялась неплохо. Для того, чтобы картина стала идеальной, ей оставалось выручить кого-нибудь из беды на пути в Хогвартс, и программу на день можно было считать выполненной. Как назло, пока что все встречавшиеся ей лица выглядели довольными жизнью и занятыми своими делами. Рон Уизли — рыжий веснушчатый мальчик, в одном купе с которым она изначально оказалась, — сбежал через десять минут ее попыток объяснить, почему произнесенное заклятие, призванное изменить цвет его старой крысы, никак не могло сработать.  
Поэтому Гермиона, переодевшись в школьную форму, в очередной раз перечитывала Историю Хогвартса, периодически выглядывая в коридор, в надежде увидеть кого-то, кому она может помочь. И удача, наконец, улыбнулась ей.  
У понурого мальчика, с несчастным видом оглядывавшегося по сторонам, было практически написано на лице: МНЕ НУЖНА ПОМОЩЬ. Гермиона аккуратно закрыла книгу, сунула ее под мышку и, выскочив в коридор, подбежала к потерянному ребенку.  
— Привет! — поздоровалась она. — Я Гермиона Грейнджер. У тебя что-то случилось?  
Мальчик затравленно посмотрел на нее. Потом опустил голову и пробубнил:  
— Я потерял свою жабу.  
Гермиону не то что не нужно было просить дважды, ее вообще не нужно было просить.  
— Давай поищем ее вместе, — предложила она, наконец, чувствуя, что оказалась в своей стихии. — Как тебя зовут?  
Благодарное изумление в глазах мальчика снова сменилось затравленным выражением.  
— Невилл Лонгботтом, — выдавил он как бы нехотя.  
— В самом деле? — пришел черед Гермионы удивляться. Почему-то Мальчика-Который-Выжил она представляла... не так. — Я много о тебе читала. В "Современной истории магии", и во "Взлете и упадке Темных искусств", и в "Величайших событиях волшебного мира двадцатого века".  
— Я знаю, — пробурчал Невилл, почему-то сделавшись еще более несчастным.  
Точно. Жаба.  
— У твоей жабы есть какие-то отличительные черты?  
Но жаба Невилла, в отличие от его хозяина, по его словам, ничем примечательным не выделялась. Единственное, что Гермиона смогла придумать, — это пройтись по вагонам и поспрашивать людей в каждом купе. Этим они и занялись, вернее, по большей части она, а Невилл просто скорбно торчал у нее за спиной. Похоже, их обоих это устраивало.  
К сожалению, пока что поиски шли безуспешно. Они оба вспотели, запыхались и раскраснелись; одежда и прическа Невилла пришли в полный беспорядок, и Гермиона боялась, что сама выглядит не лучше — в последнем купе взрослые ребята в мантиях с зеленой оторочкой посмотрели на них с откровенным презрением.  
В следующем купе хотя бы оказались их ровесники.   
Двое из них не понравились Гермионе с первого взгляда. Хотя она, конечно же, старалась не судить людей, о которых ничего не знала, эти двое громил отчетливо напомнили ей тех неприятных ребят, которые в старой школе отнимали деньги на завтраки у младшеклассников. Другие два мальчика выглядели более цивилизованными, а у одного из них даже лежала на коленях раскрытая книга. Это вселяло надежду.  
— Никто здесь не видел жабу? — Гермиона сразу перешла к делу. Казалось, она задала этот вопрос уже сотню раз, и пересохшее горло не располагало к красноречию. — Мы ищем жабу. Вы ее видели?  
— У нас в купе только шоколадные лягушки, — отозвался мальчик с книгой. Второй, белобрысый, даже не удостоил ее взглядом. — Хочешь шоколадную лягушку?  
Наверное, это и были те сомнительные искушающие предложения, о которых ее предупреждали родители-дантисты. Гермиона решительно покачала головой. Они заняты Важным Делом.  
— Скажите, если ее увидите, — попросила она и уже собиралась уходить, как вдруг белобрысый, все-таки наблюдавший за ними краем глаза, вдруг резко повернул голову.  
— Эй, — позвал он. — Что это у тебя там на лбу?  
Глаза Гермионы метнулись к своему отражению в окне — а что у нее на лбу? — прежде чем она поняла, что обращались к Невиллу, чья рука торопливо метнулась поправить слипшуюся от пота челку.  
— Ты Невилл Лонгботтом, верно? — мальчик неторопливо, почти лениво поднялся на ноги и встал посреди купе, напротив Невилла. Существование Гермионы он по-прежнему игнорировал. — Полагаю, мы еще не знакомы. Я Малфой. Драко Малфой.  
У Гермионы в голове всплыла совершенно неуместная, но очень смешная ассоциация с персонажем фильмов про разведывательные службы, которые иногда смотрели ее родители. Она попыталась замаскировать смешок кашлем, чтобы не показаться невежливой, но этот номер не прошел. Драко Малфой наградил ее взглядом свысока.  
— Тебе мое имя кажется смешным? Не припоминаю, чтобы видел тебя хоть на одном приеме в высших кругах, но откуда бы ты ни была, даже там должны были слышать о моей семье. Кто ты такая?  
— Извини, но боюсь, я слышу твою фамилию в первый раз, — Гермиона мило улыбнулась. Малфой уже был ей неприятен. — Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер.  
Губы Малфоя презрительно скривились. Он открыл рот — наверняка, чтобы сказать еще что-то такое же высокомерное.  
И тут мальчик с книгой, все это время с опаской наблюдавший за их диалогом, вдруг решил вмешаться. Он вскочил на ноги, оказавшись между Гермионой и Малфоем, и картинно прижал руки ко рту.  
— Как это ты слышишь фамилию Малфой в первый раз?! — вскричал он в праведном возмущении. — Разве ты не знаешь, что Благороднейший и Древнейший Дом Малфоев ведет свое начало от тех древних волхвов, что творили ворожбу задолго до появления на сцене истории рода человеческого? Каждый ребенок впитывает эту истину с магией материнского молока!  
Гермиону немного утешило то, что абсолютно все присутствовавшие посмотрели на мальчика как на сумасшедшего. Судя по лицу Малфоя, тот сам только что сделал крайне интересное открытие о своей родословной.  
— Возможно, — согласилась Гермиона, сдавшись перед натиском гробового молчания. — Но у материнского молока, которое пила я, никакой магии не было. Моя мать дантист.  
— Твоя мать — кто? — не понял Малфой.  
Гарри волчком крутанулся на месте, развернувшись к нему.  
— Как это ты не знаешь, кто такие дентисты?! Мистер Малфой, сэр, от вас я такого не ожидал! Разве ты не слышал об отрасли магии, столь древней и пугающей, что сам Геллерт Гриндевальд вот уже сорок шесть лет безуспешно бьется над ее разгадкой в темнейшей темнице Нурменгарда?  
Гермиона честно хотела сказать ему, что он что-то путает, но вместо этого у нее изо рта вылетел пусть не очень вежливый, но прямо-таки напрашивающийся вопрос:  
— А кто ты сам вообще такой?  
Часть нее была на сто процентов уверена, что за этим последует яростное "как это ты не знаешь, кто я такой?!". Но мальчик сначала очень внимательно на нее посмотрел, а потом вдруг отвесил старомодный поклон почти до пола.  
— Хогвартский шут, мэм. С вопросами и предложениями вы можете обратиться к Альбусу Дамблдору и...  
Гермиона захлопнула дверь в купе и торопливо направилась к следующему. Невилл с каменным лицом шел рядом. Ни один из них не хотел обсуждать произошедшее.

***

— И что это было? — спросил Драко после минуты гробового молчания. Он даже не чувствовал возмущения из-за того, что его вовлекли в нелепый фарс, а почтенную фамилию Малфоев чуть ли не осквернили какими-то непонятными выдумками (хотя следовало признать, что эта конкретная выдумка звучала неплохо). Его мозг просто не мог понять, что он чувствует.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Я убивал двух зайцев одним ударом.  
— Поясни.  
— Во-первых, — Гарри загнул большой палец, — я очень хотел сделать что-то, над чем потом похохочет мой крестный, когда я об этом расскажу.  
— А во-вторых? — уточнил Драко после тяжелой паузы.  
— А во-вторых, я только что произвел на Мальчика-Который-Выжил неизгладимое впечатление, и если мне не пригодится это в жизни, то снег пойдет в июле.  
Драко недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— Ты можешь расслабиться, Гарри. Скорее Крэбб окажется в Когтевране, чем ты — не в Слизерине.  
Гарри радостно рассмеялся.


	21. Распределяющая Шляпа теряет голову

Завораживающий вид громадины Хогвартса и прогулка на лодках по загадочному черному озеру здорово отвлекали от любых переживаний, но оказавшись внутри замка, Гарри снова занервничал. Куда отправит его Шляпа? Что из этого выйдет?  
Драко рядом держался совершенно спокойно, почти вальяжно, и Гарри не мог ему не позавидовать. У его нового друга были свои недостатки, но в умении держать себя Драко Малфою было не отказать.  
Малфой. Гарри знал, что означала эта фамилия: в последней войне Малфои сражались на стороне Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Люциус Малфой утверждал, что был под Империусом, но Сириус этой байке не верил.  
Гарри понимал, что нельзя судить о людях по их фамилии — семья Сириуса тоже была идейным сторонником темной стороны, но сам Сириус сражался бок о бок с родителями Гарри и Альбусом Дамблдором. Но Драко, в отличие от Сириуса, из дома сбегать не собирался. И Гарри испытывал тревогу, когда размышлял, насколько Драко разделяет точку зрения своих родителей на положение дел в мире.

***

Невилл понимал, что еще минута ожидания, и его стошнит.  
Приветственная речь профессора Макгонагалл его не успокоила, как и строгий взгляд, которым она наградила его оказавшиеся в конце пути в жутком беспорядке одежды.  
Песнь Распределяющей Шляпы его не успокоила: Невилл сомневался, что у него хватает храбрости, ровно как и упорства, или мозгов, или хитрости.  
И даже когда само Распределение началось, Невилл не мог унять нервную дрожь.  
Гермиона Грейнджер попала в Гриффиндор. Это казалось правильным: человек, который так настойчиво донимал каждого пассажира в каждом купе вопросами про глупую жабу Невилла, имел право называться храбрецом.  
Наконец, его имя прозвучало:  
— Лонгботтом, Невилл!  
По Большому залу пробежал оживленный гул.  
Даже подойти к табурету, на котором восседала Шляпа, оказалось сложным испытанием: ноги так и норовили запнуться друг от друга. Невилл надел на голову Шляпу с таким же ощущением, какое, вероятно, испытывали средневековые преступники, опуская голову на плаху. Мир погрузился во тьму.  
Невилл замер, ожидая первого вопроса, чего-нибудь вроде "и что сделал ты, чтобы попасть на один из древних и великих факультетов, бесполезный мальчишка?".  
— Гм-м, — сказал внешний голос ему в ухо. — И кого из вас я должна распределять?  
"А ты догадайся", — язвительно ответил внутренний голос, потому что у самого Невилла в голове образовалась оглушающая пустота.  
Шляпа недовольно крякнула.  
— Так я же тебя уже распределяла. СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ!  
Мир застыл на месте.  
Под куполом Шляпы из внешнего мира и так не доносилось ни звука, но Невилл подозревал, что такая же гробовая тишина сейчас стоит в Большом зале.  
"Должен признаться, я этого не ожидал."  
Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись! — подумал Невилл яростно.  
— А, ты все-таки здесь, — Невилл не был уверен, издевается над ним Шляпа или нет. — ГРИФФИНДОР!  
Невилл сорвал с головы Шляпу прежде, чем та успела передумать еще раз.  
Зал молчал.  
Невилл обернулся к преподавательскому столу.   
Профессор Макгонагалл озадаченно хмурилась. Профессор Дамблдор смотрел куда-то вдаль с задумчивым выражением лица.  
Наконец, кто-то захлопал. Невилл повернулся обратно: рыжие близнецы. Гриффиндорский стол подхватил аплодисменты, и вскоре к нему присоединились остальные.  
На негнущихся ногах Невилл побрел к своему столу.  
В его голове вертелся только один вопрос: что это было?

***

— Что это было? — потрясенно спросила Минерва Макгонагалл, наклонившись к самому уху Альбуса Дамблдора.  
Тот лукаво улыбнулся.  
— Думаю, это означает, что на вашем факультете только что появился очень интересный ученик, профессор Макгонагалл.

***

— Что это было? — прошептал Гарри. Драко ответил таким же растерянным взглядом, и в этот момент Шляпа прокричала его имя. К счастью, на этот раз все прошло как обычно: Драко оказался на Слизерине, а Гарри продолжил переминаться с ноги на ногу, ожидая своей очереди.   
Интересно, узнает ли он о себе что-то новое, надев Шляпу?  
— Поттер, Гарри!  
Уже не в силах сдержать нетерпение, Гарри почти подбежал к табурету. Темнота отрезала его от Большого зала. Это и означает "наедине со своими мыслями"?  
— Любопытно, — сказала Шляпа. — Тебе я могла бы предложить богатый выбор. Но ты ведь уже сделал свой выбор сам, не так ли? СЛИЗЕРИН!  
И Большой зал вернулся.  
Гарри не мог не заметить, что слизеринский стол аплодирует ему куда менее оживленно, чем остальным новичкам. Почему-то он совершенно не подумал об этом заранее, но такая реакция была довольно... логичной? Не хлопал и Драко Малфой — он сидел с тем же растерянным видом, что появился у него, когда Шляпа так странно повела себя с Невиллом. И об этом Гарри не подумал тоже: может быть, все-таки стоило назвать свою фамилию заранее, но там, в поезде, он так боялся, что ему придется ехать остаток пути в Хогвартс в одиночестве...  
Медленно направившись к столу Слизерина, Гарри на ходу обернулся к столу преподавателей.  
Профессор Макгонагалл выглядела озабоченной и как раз в этот момент бросила косой взгляд на Снейпа. Северус Снейп внимательно разглядывал свои переплетенные пальцы — Гарри и не сомневался, что он не станет подавать ему какие-то специальные знаки. Все остальные незнакомые Гарри преподаватели отводили глаза, если он пытался встретиться с ними взглядом. Кроме...  
Профессор Дамблдор сидел за столом с беззаботным и добродушным видом.   
Профессор Дамблдор ободряюще улыбнулся Гарри, когда тот посмотрел на него.  
И Гарри вдруг успокоился.  
К тому времени, когда он дошел до слизеринского стола, Драко уже взял себя в руки и подвинулся, освобождая ему место на скамье рядом с собой.

***  
"Знаешь, я считаю себя пессимистом, но даже я не думал, что ты обзаведешься идиотской кличкой в первый же вечер."  
Мальчик-Который-Следующий с мрачным видом ковырялся вилкой во фруктовом торте. За гриффиндорским столом оказалось очень много шутников. И Невилл был готов поспорить на свой галстук, что еще как минимум неделю по школе будет ходить всеобщий фаворит из придуманных за ужином анекдотов:  
"— Что сказал Мальчик-Который-Выжил Сами-Знаете-Кому?  
— СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ."  
Невилл запоздало понял, что предпочел бы оказаться за пуффендуйским столом — почему-то ему казалось, что там собрались чуть более тактичные люди.  
"А я бы предпочел оказаться голосом разума в какой-нибудь другой голове."  
Его альтер-эго подавало признаки жизни все чаще и чаще. И это тоже пугало.  
Приветственная речь Дамблдора была странной. Послепиршественная речь Дамблдора была не такой странной, но часть про мучительную смерть в коридоре на третьем этаже Невиллу не понравилась, и он зарекся даже близко туда подходить.  
Он чувствовал себя ужасно усталым.  
Староста отвел полусонных первогодок в спальни, и только оказавшись в просторной кровати за пологом Невилл смог хоть немного расслабиться.  
В спальне их было четверо: сам Невилл, Дин Томас и Симус Финниган, уже успевшие сдружиться, и Рон Уизли, с которым Невилл едва ли сможет найти общий язык. Может быть, именно поэтому Невилл сейчас ощущал себя таким одиноким.  
А может быть...  
"ГРИФФИНДОР!"  
Может быть, он просто не мог избавиться от ощущения, что странная Шляпа отправила его в Гриффиндор просто чтобы отделаться от него поскорее.


	22. Сторона Гарри: Семейные ценности

Как это обычно бывало с ним в новом месте, Гарри проснулся очень рано. Пологи остальных кроватей оставались задернутыми, и не похоже было, чтобы кто-то из спящих там мальчишек собирался вставать в ближайшее время. Кровать Гарри стояла напротив кровати Драко. Вчера после пиршества они чувствовали себя слишком разморенными, чтобы обсуждать какие-то серьезные темы, но Гарри не сомневался, что тяжелый разговор им с Драко еще предстоит.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Гарри выбрался из постели, оделся и, прихватив пергамент и чернила, выскользнул в общую гостиную. Та тоже пустовала — неудивительно, в такое-то время. Поразило Гарри другое: хотя ему было известно, что гостиная Слизерина находится под озером, но все равно иррационально он ожидал увидеть привычный бледно-розовый цвет рассвета, а не этот, призрачно-зеленый.  
Общая гостиная Слизерина являла собой полную противоположность Дома-на-отшибе, и Сириус наверняка сказал бы, что обстановка здесь слишком пафосная и чопорная, но для Гарри другое не значило хуже. Черный кожаный диван напротив камина показался ему вполне уютным, и он устроился там, примостив кусок пергамента на подлокотнике. Ему предстояло важное дело: написать письмо Сириусу. И Гарри понятия не имел, как его начать.  
 _"Дорогой Сириус,  
Я попал в Слизерин."_  
Нет, для Сириуса это прозвучит примерно так же, как для Гарри бы прозвучало письмо, начинающееся с "здравствуй, Гарри, наш дом сгорел".  
Сначала поделиться всеми подробностями о своем путешествии в Хогвартс, а дописать про Слизерин в самом конце?  
 _"P.S. Я в Слизерине."_  
Мерлин, это еще хуже.  
Гарри в отчаянии потер лоб.

Спать в комнате, где кроме тебя находится еще несколько человек, оказалось очень непривычно. Кровати Крэбба и Гойла по бокам от него вроде как должны были давать ощущение безопасности, но на практике выходило наоборот: Драко никак не мог расслабиться, заснул с трудом и проснулся слишком рано. Нужно будет поработать над восстановлением режима, но лежать остаток утра и буравить взглядом свою подушку Драко точно не собирался.  
Похоже, не он один оказался сегодня ранней пташкой: кровать Гарри уже пустовала. Как Драко и предполагал, тот нашелся в гостиной: сидел на диване и сосредоточенно мял пергамент. Вокруг Гарри уже лежало восемь комков забракованных черновых вариантов того, что он там пытался написать. Вся правая рука была в чернильных пятнах, и на носу тоже красовалась внушительная клякса.  
Гарри поднял голову и жалобно посмотрел на Драко. Тот изумленно посмотрел на него в ответ и возмутился:  
— Имей совесть, маленький зубрила, у нас же еще даже первого урока не было!  
Вместо того, чтобы выглядеть пристыженным, Гарри вдруг замер, словно озаренный какой-то идеей. И скороговоркой выпалил:  
— Мне очень нужна твоя помощь!  
— Что, вот так сразу?  
— Твой отец ведь какой-то видный политик?  
— Крайне могущественный политик, — подтвердил Драко важно.  
— Значит, тебя должны были учить, как управлять чувствами людей, да? Если бы ты попал в Гриффиндор, как бы ты написал об этом своим родителям?  
Драко громко фыркнул, отказываясь признать даже возможность такого развития событий.   
— Что за бред? — возмутился он. — Я никогда не оказался бы в Гриффиндоре!  
— Просто представь!  
Драко досадливо мотнул головой. От одной мысли ему стало дурно. Малфой на Гриффиндоре, придумал тоже.  
— Меня бы выгнали из дома, и дело с концом.  
— Правда? — Гарри очень серьезно посмотрел на него.  
Драко пожал плечами. Ну, на самом деле...  
Мама совершенно точно слишком сильно его любила, чтобы позволить отцу хотя бы пригрозить ему изгнанием.  
И если уж на то пошло, отец, хоть и бывал временами довольно строг, тоже очень его любил.  
— Может быть... — исправился Драко, уже не так уверенно. — Да нет, наверное, бы не выгнали. Родители души во мне не чают. Может быть, просто лишили бы карманных денег на первый курс.  
Гарри просиял.  
— Отлично! Именно это я хотел услышать. А теперь, не мог бы ты помочь мне написать письмо идейному ненавистнику Слизерина, который по совместительству мой любимый крестный, где я объясняю ему, что оказался здесь?  
Драко с уважением посмотрел на Гарри. Понять, что ты не знаешь, как играть роль гонца с дурными вестями, и сразу же сообразить, кто лучше всего с этим справится за тебя? Это было достойно слизеринца.  
— Так и быть, — Драко самодовольно кивнул. — Поделюсь с тобой крохами мудрости.  
Под его чутким руководством у Гарри вышло довольно сносное письмо. Драко пробежался глазами по финальному варианту и одобрительно кивнул.  
Письмо выглядело так:

 _"Дорогой Сириус,  
Сообщаю с грустью: меня не взяли в Хогвартс. Сказали, слишком буйный. Профессору Дамблдору не понравилось, что я выдавал себя за хогвартского шута.  
Прости, это шутка.  
Один друг сказал мне, что если я начну с еще более жуткого варианта, ты легче отреагируешь на правду.  
Да, этот друг в Слизерине. А знаешь кто еще в Слизерине?  
Я.  
Если ты еще читаешь, то, видимо, правда не врал все эти годы и будешь любить меня при любых условиях, на что я очень надеюсь.  
А вообще, пока у меня все хорошо. Я познакомился с интересными людьми, среди которых Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Когда ему на голову надели Шляпу, та сказала "Следующий!". Есть идеи, что это могло значить? И еще, ты не знаешь, кто такие дентисты?  
Надеюсь, у вас с Ремусом тоже все хорошо.  
С любовью, Гарри."  
_  
Глядя, как Гарри запечатывает письмо, Драко вдруг вспомнил очень важную вещь. Его фамилию. Рано или поздно они должны были к этому вернуться.  
— Ты не сказал мне, что твоя фамилия Поттер, — прозвучало как обвинение, но Драко имел на это право.  
— Ты не спрашивал, — возразил Гарри, продолжая возиться с печатью.  
— Но я же не думал, что... Что бы ты почувствовал, если бы я скрывал, что моя фамилия Малфой?  
Гарри все еще возился с письмом: теперь выводил имя адресата.  
— Ничего? В смысле, я тоже не знал твоей фамилии в Косом Переулке.   
— И тебя совсем не волнует, что я Малфой?! — это не может быть правдой. Слишком далеко от всего, чему Драко учили.  
— В целом? — Гарри все-таки посмотрел на него, неожиданно спокойно. — Да. Если на то пошло, меня больше волнует твое имя. В смысле, оно классное. Звезды, драконы... Почему только у меня такое скучное имя?  
Драко очень захотелось удариться обо что-нибудь головой.  
Как? Как объяснить Гарри, что его должно, обязано волновать то, что их семьи принадлежали к враждующим фракциям? Неужели этот его крестный, с которым он, видимо, жил, не вбивал ему день за днем мантру о Верности Роду?   
Может, если бы Гарри воспитывали родители... Но Драко знал, что произошло с его родителями — за это его тетю и отправили в Азкабан. И... Драко замер.   
И это ведь как раз было тем аргументом, который мог достучаться до Гарри.  
— Знаешь, как зовут мою тетю? — спросил Драко, с отчаянием осознавая, что наверняка рушит любые надежды на их дальнейшую дружбу, но также понимая и то, что поступает правильно. — Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Она сестра моей матери, Нарциссы Блэк. Та, что сделала это с твоими родителями.  
Гарри пожал плечами и встал на ноги.  
Сейчас он уйдет, — понял Драко. Сейчас он уйдет, и следующие семь лет они будут игнорировать существование друг друга. Или хуже.  
С очень хмурым выражением лица Гарри сунул под нос Драко конверт, на котором значилось:   
Сириусу Блэку.  
— Я не с твоей тетей дружить собрался, Драко. Если только, конечно, я чего-то о тебе не знаю.  
Гарри Поттер снова пожал плечами и прошел мимо него.  
Драко потребовалось секунд десять, чтобы осознать все, что он сейчас узнал.  
— Твой крестный — Блэк?!  
Гарри обернулся через плечо и вдруг подмигнул ему.  
— Точно. И ты никогда не узнаешь, как так вышло, если сейчас не поможешь мне найти совятню.


	23. Сторона Гарри: Политика факультета Слизерин

С нетерпением Гарри ждал двух уроков: Зельеварения и Защиты от Темных Искусств. Варить зелья они должны были в пятницу, на пару с гриффиндорцами, а до тех пор Снейп по каким-то своим причинам решил избегать Гарри. Конечно, они пересекались — Снейп был деканом Слизерина и занимался всеми организационными вопросами на их факультете, но шанса остаться с ним наедине улучить не удалось.   
Ну, пятница так пятница. Гарри не сомневался, что томительное ожидание оправдает себя: если Снейп так многому научил его просто разговорами в больничной палате, то каков же он в деле?  
А вот профессор Квирелл чудовищно разочаровал Гарри. Дома Сириус все уши ему прожужжал о том, какой важный предмет — эта Защита от Темных Искусств и что уметь защищать себя — в жизни самое главное, но он также и предупреждал, что с преподавателями Защиты у Хогвартса проблема уже очень давно. И в этом году Хогвартс снова вытянул не козырную карту. Гарри не говорил об этом вслух, но про себя еще в середине первого занятия решил, что Квирелл похож на шарлатана, купившего лицензию преподавателя в Лютном Переулке.  
— Неужели так сложно найти нормального преподавателя Защиты? — спросил Гарри у Драко, пока они искали дорогу на следующий урок.   
— Отец говорит, что Дамблдор специально хочет вырастить следующее поколение волшебников слабыми и неспособными себя защитить, чтобы легче было их контролировать, — с готовностью отозвался Драко.  
— Если верить твоему отцу, во всех бедах этого мира виноват Дамблдор, — возразил Гарри, который уже начал замечать тенденцию.  
— А это не так?  
Гарри пожал плечами. Ему Дамблдор нравился, но если бы он спорил с Драко каждый раз, когда их точки зрения расходились, у них не осталось бы времени на учебу. А дел было много: начиная от попыток сориентироваться в вечно меняющемся замке до обмена домашними сладостями за завтраком. С письмом Сириусу все вышло удачно: в ответном послании крестный заверил Гарри, что он все еще может вернуться домой на Рождество; признался, что никогда не слышал о дентистах, но зато много слышал о чудачествах Волшебной Шляпы, так что вряд ли Невиллу Лонгботтому было о чем беспокоиться; и напомнил быть осторожнее с ночными вылазками и остерегаться своего декана. Последнее наставление вызвало у Гарри улыбку.  
Кроме того, как раз накануне Драко оказал ему услугу еще более неоценимую, чем помощь с письмом.  
Преподаватели относились к Гарри так же, как и ко всем, но того же, к сожалению, нельзя было сказать о товарищах по факультету. Не один и не два раза Гарри ловил на себе враждебные взгляды слизеринцев постарше. Это тоже относилось к тому, о чем он не подумал заранее: очень многие на их факультете разделяли точку зрения Драко: безумно важно, к какой фракции принадлежала твоя семья. И в отличие от Драко, повода менять свое мнение у них не было.  
Спальня была безопасным местом: Крэбб и Гойл слушались Драко во всем, Нотт — возможно, тоже под его влиянием, — открытой неприязни не выказывал, а Забини от всех них держался немного особняком. Другое дело — общая гостиная.  
Это случилось в один из первых вечеров. Гарри сидел в просторном кожаном кресле и читал учебник по Истории Магии, потому что воспринимать информацию от профессора Бинса было просто невозможно. Народу в гостиной было достаточно, кто-то постоянно приходил или уходил, поэтому когда напротив Гарри, закрывая свет, остановилась чья-то фигура, он сначала даже не обратил внимания. И только когда его окликнули:  
— Эй, Поттер, — Гарри понял, что, возможно, влип в неприятности.  
В гостиной стало очень тихо.  
В рукаве его мантии находилась волшебная палочка, и с Сириусом они выучили некоторые базовые заклятия для самообороны, но Гарри сомневался, что это сильно ему поможет: стоявший напротив рослый слизеринец был куда выше него, а значит, старше и опытнее в волшебстве, чем первокурсник, который и недели в Хогвартсе не провел.  
Краем глаза Гарри заметил, как Драко оторвался от написания письма родителям и бросил на них быстрый взгляд, но Гарри не особо надеялся, что тот вмешается — все-таки, они были не в Гриффиндоре. А даже если и вмешается, два первокурсника против этого похожего на гориллу парня... Без шансов.  
— Это я, — подтвердил Гарри, надеясь, что страх никак не отразился на его лице. Может, он еще сможет заговорить зубы...  
Его надеждам не суждено было оправдаться: в следующую секунду слизеринец выхватил книгу у него из рук.   
Взглянул вызывающе, свысока.  
— Что это ты там читаешь, Поттер?  
— Историю магии, — ответил Гарри сухо. Не показывать страха. Не показывать страха. Он остался сидеть, потому что понимал: если встанет, разница в росте станет еще более заметной, а за ними и так уже наблюдала вся гостиная. — Батильда Бэгшот. На обложке написано, если что.  
"Ты что, читать не умеешь?". Этого Гарри спрашивать не стал: он и так понимал, к чему все ведет.  
Слизеринец ухмыльнулся, не замечая подначки.  
— И что же в твоем умном учебнике написано про Поттеров в войне против Темного Лорда?  
Темный Лорд. Пошло-поехало. Гарри начал понимать, почему Сириусу настолько не нравился Слизерин.  
— Там написано, что тебе стоит отдать мне книгу до того, как я пойду жаловаться профессору Снейпу, — вряд ли это его проймет, но попробовать стоило.  
Конечно, слизеринец расхохотался. Кто-то присоединился. Потом смех почему-то оборвался, и только донимающий Гарри старшекурсник продолжал ржать.  
— Верни Поттеру его книгу, Пьюси, — раздалось сзади.   
Пьюси обернулся, но Гарри и смотреть не надо было. Впервые на его памяти Драко говорил настолько высокомерным тоном и так сильно растягивая слова. На лице он тоже каким-то образом сохранил скучающе-невозмутимое выражение.  
Почему-то между ним и этим Пьюси никакая разница в росте в глаза не бросалась.  
Гарри замер, не веря своим глазам и чувствуя, как часто-часто колотится сердце.  
— Малфой?! — спросил Пьюси со злым изумлением. — Ты чего творишь?  
Драко вскинул подбородок.  
— По-моему, Пьюси, ты статусом не вышел, чтобы требовать объяснений у меня. Но если тебе так интересно: я пишу письмо своему отцу, Люциусу Малфою, и предпочел бы, чтобы у меня над ухом не шумели. Или в моем письме может появиться пара неприятных ошибок, если ты понимаешь о чем я.  
Драко стоял очень прямо, и Гарри в этот момент не мог им не восхититься.   
Пьюси колебался.   
Дело решили подошедшие к Драко Крэбб и Гойл, наконец, сообразившие, что именно в такие моменты они больше всего и нужны.  
— Да я просто пошутил, незачем устраивать сцены, — сквозь сжатые зубы выговорил Пьюси и швырнул учебник Гарри под ноги. Тот молча поднял его, а когда выпрямился, Пьюси уже направлялся в свою спальню.  
Школьные дрязги проиграли политике.  
Драко с недописанным письмом в руке сел в соседнее кресло, и только сейчас Гарри заметил, что воротник его рубашки насквозь вымок от пота. Гарри понимал, что его невозмутимость скорее всего напускная, но до этого даже не осознавал, насколько.  
— Спасибо, — шепнул он так тихо, что его мог услышать только Драко.  
— Будешь мне должен по гроб жизни, — прошипел Драко так же тихо, но в глазах у него читалось ликование.  
Гарри повертел книгу в руках. Корешок слегка порвался, но когда Гарри, решив, что если испытывать удачу, так уж по полной, обратился к сидящей неподалеку шестикурснице, та с готовностью наложила для него "Репаро".


	24. Сторона Невилла: Глаза — зеркало души

Подземелья Хогвартса были сумрачными, зябкими и вызывали навязчивые мысли о массивном замке, который давил на них сверху. Даже ходить сюда раз в неделю по пятницам будет жутко, каково же Слизеринцам, чья гостиная находилась здесь? Неудивительно, что они все были такими вредными. Ну или почти все: Невилл уже успел столкнуться с едкими насмешками со стороны Драко Малфоя и его подпевал, но были, конечно, и те, кто держался от межфакультетских стычек в стороне. Гарри Поттер и вовсе приветливо помахал ему рукой, когда они в первый день столкнулись в дверях Большого зала. Но в голове Невилла все равно закрепилось стойкая ассоциация: Слизерин = опасность.  
И уж конечно, это относилось к их декану.  
Сначала Невилл еще имел наивность надеяться, что уроки Зельеварения не окажутся для него такими же провальными, как большинство остальных: все-таки, тут можно было отложить отцовскую палочку в сторону и просто выполнять инструкции. Может быть, даже у такого растяпы получится. Конечно, он ошибался.  
Заспиртованные жабы, змеи и прочие мерзкие твари, расставленные в банках на стенах кабинета Зельеварения, сразу показались Невиллу дурным предзнаменованием. Малфой зло пошутил, что все эти лягушки — питомцы тех, кто плохо слушал объяснения профессора Снейпа, и что к концу года среди этих экспонатов непременно окажется жаба Невилла. Самое ужасное, что это звучало правдоподобно. Северус Снейп выглядел именно так, как должен выглядеть человек, способный убить и заспиртовать жабу незадачливого первокурсника. Он уже успел — причем с видимым удовольствием — снять с Невилла штрафной балл, застукав его после отбоя, хотя Невилл всего-то забыл пароль от общей гостиной и не мог попасть внутрь.  
И когда Северус Снейп влетел в класс, как большая злобная летучая мышь, даже самые болтливые ученики тут же заткнулись.  
До этой пятницы Невилл думал, что хуже, чем тыканье пальцем и шепотки "смотри, это же Мальчик-Который-Выжил!", преследовавшие его в Хогвартсе повсеместно, уже не будет ничего. Но до этой пятницы он не был близко знаком с профессором Снейпом.  
Снейп начал с того, что прошелся по списку, отмечая присутствующих.  
— Невилл Лонгботтом, — он сделал паузу, добравшись до этого имени. — Всем присутствующим следует надеяться, что порядок ингредиентов Лонгботтом окажется способен запомнить лучше, чем пароль от собственной спальни.  
Едкие смешки слизеринцев.  
Гриффиндорцы не засмеялись, и это единственное, что немного утешало.  
Невилл постарался не сильно расстраиваться — разве он не подозревал, что так будет?  
Перекличка продолжилась. Затем последовала вдохновенная речь о том, как прекрасно Зельеварение, как необходима здесь точность и сообразительность, и как большинство (бездарей) пролетят как метла над Шармбатоном. Невилл в себе не сомневался: он точно окажется среди этих бездарей.  
Словно для того, чтобы укрепить его уверенность, Снейп вдруг спросил:  
— Лонгботтом, что получится, если смешать измельченный корень асфоделя с настойкой полыни?  
Сбоку в воздух взмыли сразу две руки: Гермионы Грейнджер и Гарри Поттера.  
Невилл подумал, что еще пара минут этого занятия, и он расплачется, но тут ему на помощь пришла темная злость с другой его стороны. Чего Снейп добивается, воплощая в реальность содержимое его ночных кошмаров, которые с приездом в Хогвартс снились Невиллу ежедневно? Где профессор задает какой-нибудь вопрос, а Невилл молчит, потому что не знает ответа, молчит очень долго, неприлично долго, и все вдруг вскакивают со своих скамей и хотят пожать ему руку, восклицая, какой он молодец и что Темных Лордов побеждают не трансфигурацией и астрономией?  
Невилл посмотрел в темные глаза Снейпа. Ни крупицы тепла он там не увидел: только вечную пустоту. Он не знал ответ.  
"Ты можешь сказать ему, что если вдруг из асфоделя и полыни получится нормальный шампунь, это ему очень пригодится."  
Впервые Невилл не стал затыкать внутренний голос.  
Лицо Снейпа неуловимо напряглось.  
— Так-так, — произнес он шелковым голосом. — Похоже, вашему общению с Полной Дамой не помог бы даже учебник, где есть все пароли. Поттер, ответьте.  
— Напиток живой смерти, — ответил Поттер тихо, почему-то резко растеряв весь энтузиазм, которым светился минуту назад.  
— Верно. Глядите, Лонгботтом, не нужно быть профессором Зельеварения, чтобы знать верный ответ. Но возможно, у Поттера было перед вами некоторое преимущество? Попробуем еще раз: где можно добыть безоар?  
На этот раз руку вскинула только Гермиона.  
"Скажи хоть что-нибудь, хватит сопли жевать."  
— Я не знаю, сэр, — пробормотал Невилл тихо, сверля взглядом парту. Еще он не знал, кого ненавидит больше: себя или Снейпа.  
— Грейнджер.  
— Из желудка козы, профессор. Это очень сильное противоядие, оно используется в таких зельях, как...  
— Достаточно, — Снейп скривил губы. — Нет, не похоже, что дело в каких-то особых преимуществах. Если не считать за таковое отсутствие шрама на лбу, разумеется.  
Невилл вскинул голову.   
"Я хочу, чтобы он умер."  
— Пять баллов с Гриффиндора, — Снейп улыбнулся: резко и неприятно. — И я сниму еще десять, если вы и дальше позволите себе так дерзко на меня смотреть, Лонгботтом. В следующий раз готовьтесь к моим урокам лучше. А теперь начнем занятие.  
"Прекрати смотреть ему в глаза!" — запоздало прошипела та часть Невилла, которая не была слишком занята страстным хотением провалиться под землю, куда-нибудь в двадцать раз ниже уровня подземелий. "Вдруг он умеет читать мысли, тебя чему бабушка учила?!"  
Невилл уставился в первозданную пустоту пергамента. Это бы многое объяснило, но куда вероятнее — Снейп просто возненавидел его ни за что. Почему нет?  
А потом Невилл расплавил котел и залил себя и пол неудавшимся зельем, потому что Снейп был абсолютно прав насчет него, он действительно был совершенным бездарем, который никогда не сможет освоить Зельеварение и даже у Гермионы не посмеет попросить помощи, потому что она наверняка тоже уже считает его жалким и раскаивается в том, что попыталась помочь ему найти Тревора в Хогвартс-экспрессе.  
— Не обращай внимания, — попробовал утешить Невилла Симус, отправленный провожать его до Больничного крыла. — Снейп просто козел.  
Да, но это не Снейп расплавил твой котел, — хотел возразить Невилл, но от боли в обожженных участках кожи говорить было слишком трудно.


	25. Сторона Гарри: Методика преподавания

Гарри сказал Драко, что догонит его потом. Он остался в кабинете и дождался, когда последний ученик (медлительный Крэбб) его покинул. Только тогда Гарри встал со своего места и подошел к учительскому столу.  
Снейп скользнул взглядом по его мантии с зеленой оторочкой и вроде бы насмешливо произнес:  
— Глядите, ваша мечта все-таки осуществилась.  
Он взял в руки какой-то пергамент и принялся его просматривать.  
Гарри мог многое сказать о том, как неприятно иной раз мечты отличаются от реальности, но сейчас у него на уме было другое.  
— Профессор, — начал он, тщательно подбирая слова. Последний раз они со Снейпом говорили наедине где-то в июле, и Гарри опасался, как бы такой длительный промежуток не сказался отрицательно на способности Снейпа видеть в нем собеседника, а не одного из поголовья таких же первокурсников. Но конечно, именно в этот момент его мозг не сумел выдать ничего умнее, чем: — Что это было?  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы выбирали выражения, когда говорите о моем уроке, — ответил Снейп едко, даже не глядя на него.  
— Уроке? — переспросил Гарри неверяще. — Может быть, это был урок для меня или для Гермионы Грейнджер или для Драко Малфоя, но я не думаю, что это было уроком для Невилла Лонгботтома. Вы на самом деле так ведете занятия? Запугиваете детей и доводите их до слез?  
Снейп отложил пергамент, который изучал, и посмотрел на Гарри. Его глаза мрачно сверкнули.  
— Да, Поттер, так я веду уроки с первого курса по пятый. Запугиваю детей и довожу их до слез, если пролитое на себя зелье не справляется с этим до меня. Если вы и дальше намерены тратить мое время риторическими вопросами...  
— Но почему? — перебил его Гарри. — Я же знаю, что вы можете объяснять по-другому! Просто потому, что я был знаком с вами, мне казалось, что в Хогвартсе абсолютно все преподаватели такие, как профессор Макгонагалл, а никаких Бинсов и Квиреллов нет и в помине.  
— Потому что, Поттер, — Снейп слегка повысил голос, и Гарри вздрогнул. Снейп никогда не повышал голос в больничной палате, — ученики, в основной своей массе, это стадо тупых баранов, которые не понимают нормальных слов. Лонгботтом это отдельный случай, но как вы думаете, сколько расплавленных котлов и обоженных рук было бы у меня на уроках, если бы все эти неусидчивые кретины не боялись меня до смерти?  
Гарри захлопнул рот.  
Он не думал об этом с такой стороны.  
Уроки профессора Квиррелла напоминали балаган, где преподаватель блеял что-то у доски, а весь класс переговаривался, смеялся и пускал зачарованные бумажные самолетики. Страшно представить, что могло произойти, если бы профессор Квирелл вел Зельеварение, где один неверно добавленный ингредиент мог превратить безобидное зелье от фурункулов в ядовитый газ, отравивший бы всех находящихся в помещении.  
Но то, что делал Снейп, все равно казалось неправильным. Разве у профессора Макгонагалл не получалось поддерживать дисциплину на своих уроках без таких жутких методов? Да, она была строгой, но ни одного ученика в классе не превращали в козла отпущения. Как в таких условиях вообще можно чему-то научиться?  
— Вы хотите сказать, что ваша главная цель — не научить чему-то учеников, а просто не дать им никого убить? — уточнил Гарри. Такой подход... вообще нельзя было назвать преподаванием, если уж на то пошло.  
— Я учу тех, кто хочет учиться, — Снейп скривил губы. — Вы удивитесь, когда поймете, как мало в Хогвартсе Поттеров и Грейнджер и как много Лонгботтомов и Уизли. Настоящие уроки здесь начинаются с шестого курса, когда мне наконец позволяют отсеять всех идиотов по результатам СОВ.  
Гарри вдруг увидел лазейку.  
Совершенно очевидно, что Снейп не поменяет свою методику преподавания только потому, что какой-то сопливый первокурсник скажет ему, что так поступать плохо. Гарри достаточно хорошо знал Снейпа, чтобы осознавать бездну его упрямства. Если он сейчас продолжит настаивать, Снейп покажет ему на дверь, и дело с концом. Так Гарри ничего не изменит и, к тому же, испортит отношения с человеком, который, несмотря ни на что, все еще ему нравился.  
Но если он понимал Снейпа правильно...  
— Вас действительно беспокоит только то, как ученики успевают на ваших уроках? Если бы Лонгботтом варил сносные зелья, вы бы к нему не цеплялись?  
— Поверьте моему опыту, скорее солнце взойдет на западе, чем Лонгботтом сварит на моем уроке что-то достойное. Разумеется, в случае такого чуда у меня к нему не будет претензий.  
Гарри торжествующе улыбнулся.   
Снейп посмотрел на него с задумчивой заинтересованностью.  
— Вы же не думаете всерьез, что у вас получится...  
— У меня получится, — сказал Гарри уверенно. — Я натаскаю Невилла в Зельеварении так, что даже вам не к чему будет придраться.  
Гарри показалось, что сейчас произойдет невиданное, и Снейп рассмеется. Но его голосом можно было прожечь дыру в днище оловянного котла.  
— Надеюсь, вы простите, если я не буду желать вам удачи, потому что никакая удача вам не поможет.  
— Зачем мне удача? — Гарри пожал плечами. — У меня самого был очень талантливый преподаватель, этого хватит.  
Он пошел к двери, прекрасно зная, что что бы Снейп не испытал от его слов, на лице это не отразится.

Северус равнодушным взглядом проследил, как за Поттером затворяется дверь. И только потом опустил взгляд. Рука, сжимающая пергамент, дрожала, потому что ее хозяин был сентиментальным идиотом и опять вспомнил, как Лили Эванс бегала по классу под одобрительным взглядом Слизнорта и помогала всем, кому требовалась помощь.  
И сколько раз Северус смотрел на нее и думал, как пошла бы изумрудная оторочка слизеринской мантии к ее глазам? Если быть откровенным с самим собой, он ведь до самого конца не верил, что Гарри Поттер действительно попадет на Слизерин. Не потому, что его воспитывал Блэк, и не потому, что как две капли воды был похож на Джеймса Поттера. Именно потому, что он был сыном Лили. И все-таки...  
Северус заставил себя вернуться к проверке первой в этом учебном году домашней работы семикурсников, но вопреки обыкновению гладкие и идеальные формулы не приносили ему покоя, хотя работа была близка к идеалу.  
И все-таки, не совсем. Северус не сомневался, как отреагировала бы Лили, если бы хоть раз увидела какой-нибудь его урок у первокурсников. Примерно так же, как отреагировала, когда он, разозленный униженный идиот, сказал ей то, чего не должен был говорить ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Гарри Поттер не заявил ему с порога, что он чудовище и, кажется, в какой-то мере даже понял его. Никто не мог сказать, надолго ли это, но Северус не мог отрицать, что его беспокоило, как ребенок, который три года скрашивал его одиночество, отреагирует, увидев его в "естественной среде обитания". И теперь он вдруг подумал, что у той дружбы, что вроде бы, как бы фантастично это ни звучало, зарождалась между Поттером и Малфоем, может оказаться больше шансов, чем у их с Лили. Если только однажды Гарри не заплатит за свою безграничную терпимость слишком дорого.   
Как ни странно, мальчик не заметил — во всяком случае вслух — что при всех прочих объяснениях, произошедшее на уроке все равно выглядело так, будто Северус приложил все усилия, чтобы заставить лично Лонгботтома его возненавидеть. И это было к лучшему, потому пока что Гарри Поттеру совершенно ни к чему было знать, благодаря чьим уговорам свою отсрочку получили Поттеры, а не Лонгботтомы.


	26. Сторона Гарри: АСМР

В Хогвартсе было здорово.  
Одно дело — читать обо всех чудесах замка в Истории Хогвартса, и совсем другое — увидеть их вживую. Уроки были интересными, преподаватели — по большей части хорошими, хотя, как и в обычной школе, многим явно не доставало курсов по повышению квалификации. Но в целом, Гермиона была очень и очень довольна своей новой жизнью многообещающей молодой волшебницы. И если иногда ей и становилось немного одиноко, это чувство было ей не в новинку — с друзьями в школе у нее никогда не клеилось, — и она отлично знала, как с ним справляться: набрать в библиотеке побольше книжек и с головой уйти в чтение.  
И все-таки, когда в пятницу после ужина кто-то окликнул ее в коридоре, на один крошечный миг сердце Гермионы забилось чаще.   
Она с готовностью обернулась, только затем, чтобы ее еще даже не сформировавшиеся мечты вдребезги разбились о скалы суровой реальности. Ее догонял Гарри Поттер.  
— Привет! — выдохнул запыхавшийся Поттер. — Ты не занята?  
Гермиона смерила его оценивающим взглядом.   
По первому впечатлению в купе Хогвартс-экспресса Гермиона решила, что это мальчик немного — как минимум немного — сумасшедший, и от него лучше держаться подальше. Потом он оказался в Слизерине, и это только укрепило уверенность Гермионы в том, что она сделала правильные выводы. А сегодня неожиданно выяснилось, что Поттер единственный, кто способен составить ей серьезную конкуренцию в учебе, пусть даже и по одному предмету, и это было объявлением войны.  
Но раз он окликнул ее, она его выслушает, просто для того, чтобы понять что к чему.  
Поттер начал откуда-то издалека:  
— Как тебе урок Зельеварения?  
— Неплохо, — Гермиона не понимала, к чему он клонит. — Я надеялась, что мы начнем с чего-нибудь поинтереснее, но конечно, сначала надо пройти основы.  
Она не стала говорить о том, какое зловещее впечатление производил профессор Снейп — это и так понимали все, у кого были глаза на нужном месте.  
— Точно, — Поттер кивнул так, словно Гермиона озвучила его мысли. — Профессор Снейп когда-то сказал, что все интересное начинается на седьмом курсе, когда нам разрешат не только варить зелья по инструкции, но... В общем, ладно, я хотел поговорить о другом. Тебе не кажется, что Невиллу бы не помешала чья-то помощь?  
Переход был таким резким, что Гермиона растерялась и смогла выдать только:  
— Что?  
Затем она торопливо исправилась:  
— Конечно, ему не помешала бы чья-то помощь. Но я не думаю, что профессор Снейп будет в восторге, если кто-то начнет подсказывать другим прямо у него на уроке...  
— Конечно не будет, — Поттер нетерпеливо кивнул. — Именно поэтому я подумал, что кому-то стоило бы поднатаскать его не на уроке. То есть в свободное время.  
Теперь Гермиона начала понимать. Но кое-что не увязывалось: Поттер был слизеринцем, с чего бы ему беспокоиться о Мальчике-Который-Выжил?  
— Ты предлагаешь... — начала Гермиона.  
— Создать что-то вроде кружка помощи другим в учебе, — закончил Поттер торжественно. Его глаза за стеклами очков сияли.  
— Кружок? — переспросила Гермиона растерянно. Она была уверена, что ее просто попросят помочь Невиллу. Целый кружок — это было грандиозно.  
— Ну да. Наверняка не только Невиллу потребуется помощь. Тем более, я не могу посвящать все свое время помощи другим, дверь на третьем этаже сама себя не откроет, и вообще. Две головы — лучше, чем одна, — Поттер постучал себя по лбу. — Так как? Ты согласна?  
Это очень походило на одно из Сомнительных Предложений. Но если на секунду забыть о том, что Гарри Поттер — это Гарри Поттер, и о том, что он слизеринец, то выходило, Гермионе на золотом блюдечке преподносили возможность выполнять свое Призвание и к тому же, делать это не в одиночестве. Когда после урока арифметики очередная одноклассница, которой Гермиона объяснила, как делить в столбик, счастливо убегала прочь, Гермиона, конечно, испытывала удовлетворение и гордость, но в то же время — никто никогда не оставался дольше, чем того требовало усвоение материала, никто не хотел просто поболтать с ней хотя бы до конца перемены.  
— Мы могли бы назваться Ассоциацией Свободных Магических Репетиторов... — произнесла Гермиона задумчиво. — Сокращенно: АСМР. Можно даже значки сделать.  
— Что такое репетитор? — уточнил Поттер настороженно.  
— Человек, который занимается с тобой дополнительно, — Гермиона все время забывала, что в мире магов о многих обычных для нее терминах слыхом не слыхивали.  
— А. Да, это мы. Так ты согласна?  
Лицо Поттера так и светилось надеждой. Такое ведь невозможно подделать, правда? Или возможно?  
"Хитрецы к своей цели идут, никаких не стесняясь путей", так ведь сказала Шляпа.  
— Зачем это тебе? — спросила Гермиона, смерив Поттера подозрительным взглядом.  
Поттер посмотрел на нее удивленно. Потом пожал плечами.  
— Профессор Снейп сказал, что отстанет от Невилла, если тот будет нормально учиться. И я думаю, Невиллу это нужно. В смысле, ты его видела? Он же шугается каждой тени. И зная, что он пережил в детстве, это понятно. Тебе его не жалко?  
Гермиона задумалась об этом. Невилл всегда выглядел очень понуро и одиноко. Да, ей было его жалко.  
— Ладно, — произнесла она, надеясь, что не совершает какую-то огромную ошибку. — Я согласна.  
Поттер просиял.  
— Но, — торопливо добавила Гермиона. — Я оставляю за собой право передумать в любой момент, и тогда АСМР останется за мной. А тебя я все равно считаю жутко странным типом.  
— Жутко странным типом? — переспросил Поттер. Его лицо вытянулось, а потом он расплылся в улыбке. — Скажу крестному, он порадуется. И да, я все равно хотел, чтобы главой, эм, АСМР была ты, потому что, ну, я уже попытался подойти к Невиллу перед ужином, но он так от меня шарахнулся, что... Лучше скажи ему обо всем ты.   
Ей предлагали место главы Ассоциации и ответственность за связи с общественностью. Гермиона сама испугалась своего тщеславия, когда поняла, насколько ей это по душе. Может, Поттер заразил ее слизеринчеством?  
— Я слежу за твоим поведением, Поттер, — предупредила Гермиона.  
— Зови меня Гарри, пожалуйста, — Поттер улыбнулся ей. — У меня уже есть человек, который любит вставлять мою фамилию в каждую свою реплику.

Вечер пятницы для Гарри был незакончен. Завтра была суббота, и готовиться к занятиям было не нужно, а значит...  
Под покровом ночи Гарри выскользнул из общей гостиной Слизерина. От посторонних глаз его скрывала не только темнота, но и мантия-невидимка.  
В бледном лунном свете, просачивающемся сквозь бойницы в коридорах, несущие бесконечный ночной дозор рыцарские латы принимали причудливые очертания. Портреты на стенах спали, и только время от времени с какой-нибудь картины долетали перешептывания засидевшихся допоздна у соседей нарисованных людей. Хогвартс спал.  
Гарри уже примерно разобрался, как работает система лестниц и коридоров замка, поэтому с четвертого раза он вышел к тому месту, которое искал: запретный коридор на третьем этаже.  
В ту самую минуту, когда Дамблдор предупредил, что от этого места всем учащимся следует держаться как можно дальше, Гарри понял, что Сириус просто перестанет его уважать, если он не окажется там в первую же неделю. И теперь Гарри твердо вознамерился узнать, что за тайну скрывает загадочный коридор.  
Гарри медленно подошел к двери, держа палочку наизготовку. На всякий случай обернулся — и чуть не подскочил. Вытаращив круглые глазища, на него пялилась миссис Норрис.  
Нет, не на него, — тут же исправился Гарри мысленно. Сквозь него. Не могли же кошки видеть сквозь мантию-невидимку.  
Или могли? Тогда в будущем у него наверняка возникнут большие проблемы с профессором Макгонагалл.  
Из-за двери раздался низкий угрожающий рык.   
Миссис Норрис выгнула спину дугой, угрожающе распушилась и яростно зашипела. А потом бросилась прочь, хлеща себя хвостом по бокам.  
Гарри с опаской посмотрел на дверь. Он очень хорошо понимал миссис Норрис.  
Одним глазком, — решил Гарри. Он заглянет одним глазком, и если что-то пойдет не так, сразу убежит. Бегать он умел быстро. Тем более, на нем все еще была Мантия.  
Затаив дыхание, Гарри дернул за ручку. Дверь не поддалась.  
Она была закрыта.  
Гарри в сердцах хлопнул себя по лбу: конечно она была закрыта! А он все еще не знал отпирающих заклинаний, потому что все время перед школой Сириус заставил его посвятить магии для защиты и нападений.  
Раздраженно бурча себе под нос, Гарри повернул назад. Экспедиция откладывалась.


	27. Выше Ожидаемого

Вчерашние ночные похождения привели к тому, что Гарри проспал завтрак, но в этом была и хорошая сторона: в спальне он остался совсем один. В Хогвартсе найти уединенное местечко было сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд: какой бы отдаленный заброшенный уголок ты не нашел в бесконечных переходах и коридорах замка, непременно откуда-нибудь вылезет говорливый портрет, или любопытный призрак, или другой заблудившийся первокурсник, или искавшие уединения по совсем другим причинам старшекурсники... В общем, это был первый раз за всю неделю, когда Гарри остался один дольше, чем на десять минут. И такой шанс нельзя было упускать.  
Гарри раскрыл чемодан, зарылся в него и, между книгами из домашней библиотеки и коробками совиных галет для Букли, нашел искомое: завернутое в бумагу Сквозное зеркало. Понадеявшись, что Сириус к этому времени уже проснулся, Гарри шепнул его имя в гладкую поверхность.   
Отражение пошло рябью и исчезло. Вместо него в зеркале появилось широко улыбающееся лицо Сириуса. Гарри хотел поздороваться, но у него перехватило горло — до этого момента он и не подозревал, насколько соскучился.  
— Язык проглотил от радости? — дружелюбно поддел его Сириус. Глаза у него блестели.  
— Точно, — подтвердил Гарри, снова обретя контроль над голосом. — Ну как ты?  
— Эй, это мой вопрос, — Сириус пригрозил ему пальцем. — Я отлично, Рем где-то раздобыл маггловскую гитару в память о днях минувших, и теперь я стираю пальцы, чтобы доказать ему, что никакую сноровку я не растерял. Расскажи лучше про себя. Как обстановка в гадюшнике?  
— Сириус! — осуждающий голос Ремуса, в отличие от Сириуса, которого было слышно очень четко, донесся откуда-то издалека, как из-под толщи воды.  
Гарри рассмеялся, и Сириус торжествующе ткнул пальцем в его сторону:  
— Слава Мерлину, мой крестник не такой зануда, как ты. Так что, Гарри? Как у тебя дела?  
Гарри даже не знал, с чего начать. Начал с очевидного:  
— В Хогвартсе здорово. На следующей неделе у нас первый урок полетов, и я собираюсь заткнуть за пояс абсолютно всех. Защиту у нас ведет какой-то сомнительный тип, а Историю магии — призрак, и я ничего не имею против призраков, но он такой зануда! Но все остальные вроде хорошие. У меня совсем не получается трансфигурация, но профессор Макгонагалл сказала, что просто нужно больше терпения, и у папы тоже сначала не получалось.  
— Точно, мы с Джеймсом этот предмет терпеть не могли, — подтвердил Сириус. — Вот у усидчивых заучек типа Рема... Эй, ты вроде чайник пошел ставить!  
Ответ Ремуса Гарри не услышал, но ему полегчало от знания, что папе с Сириусом тоже не давался предмет профессора Макгонагалл.  
— И с другими преподавателями все в порядке? — уточнил Сириус. — Снейп к тебе не цепляется?  
Гарри ждал этого вопроса и уже подготовил ответ, который не должен был вызвать никаких подозрений.  
— Я же слизеринец, — Гарри потеребил нашивку с серебряной змеей на своей мантии, висевшей на спинке кровати. — Профессор Снейп никогда не цепляется к слизеринцам.  
— "Профессор Снейп", подумать только, — пробурчал Сириус себе под нос. — Ну и отлично. Все равно, держи ухо востро. От этого типа можно ждать чего угодно. А твои однокурсники? Уже нашел друзей?  
— Вроде того, — Гарри не был уверен, что готов сообщить Сириусу фамилию своего первого друга. Вместо этого он выбрал более безопасную кандидатуру: — У меня на курсе есть гриффиндорка, которая родилась у магглов, но уже стала лучшей по всем предметам кроме Зелий. По-моему, я ей не очень нравлюсь — вчера она сказала, что я "жутко странный тип", — но теперь мы затеяли что-то вроде общего кружка, так что надеюсь, когда-нибудь мы подружимся.  
Сириус понимающе улыбнулся:  
— Не переживай насчет этого, Лили считала Джеймса несносным придурком курса где-то до шестого.  
Гарри совершенно точно не собирался ждать пять лет, чтобы наладить отношения с Гермионой Грейнджер, так что ей или нужно было сменить гнев на милость, или ему придется поискать себе другого приятеля-гриффиндорца, которого не стыдно будет приглашать домой на чай. Хм. Близнецы Уизли? Со стороны они казались забавными ребятами.  
— Кстати, — Гарри чуть не забыл. — Кто в Хогвартсе может научить меня отпирать двери?  
Сириус хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Алохомора? Вот я как чувствовал, что забыл научить тебя чему-то жизненно важному. Только не проси Макгонагалл, она сразу поймет, что это не к добру. И вообще, лучше спроси у какого-нибудь старшекурсника, чем у преподавателя, так вернее.  
— Понял, — Гарри бросил взгляд на часы и вздрогнул: он должен был встретиться с Гермионой и Невиллом через полчаса, но еще даже пижаму не снял. — Я побежал, хорошо? У меня, э-э, деловая встреча? В общем, опаздываю. Я напишу тебе на следующей неделе.  
Сириус посмотрел на него с любопытством, но, поняв, что дело срочное, добродушно усмехнулся:  
— Ну тогда беги.  
И исчез с поверхности Зеркала.  
Гарри сунул Зеркало обратно в чемодан и принялся впопыхах натягивать одежду. В беге на коротко-длинные (с Хогвартсом никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка) дистанции ему сегодня предстояло поставить личный рекорд.

Сначала вся затея показалась Невиллу крайне сомнительной.  
Во-первых, у него все равно ничего не получится.  
Во-вторых, хотя предложила это Гермиона, в деле был замешан Гарри Поттер, который вызывал у Невилла ощущение смутного беспокойства с того самого момента, когда они впервые пересеклись.  
В-третьих, у него все равно ничего не получится.  
В-четвертых, вряд ли такая мелочь, как успехи в его предмете, заставят Снейпа забыть о своей беспочвенной ненависти к Мальчику-Который-Выжил.  
В-пятых, у него все равно...  
"Хватит распускать нюни".  
Может, если он почаще будет себя так одергивать...  
"Это всего лишь зелья. Там не нужно колдовать. Справляешься с Травологией, справишься и с этим."  
Невиллу как никогда хотелось поверить этому слабому голосу надежды.  
Поэтому в субботний полдень он обнаружил себя, сидящим за партой в одном из пустых кабинетов Хогвартса. По негласным правилам, любой кабинет, в котором в настоящий момент не проводились школьные занятия, превращался в кабинет для самоподготовки, которым могли пользоваться ученики любых курсов и факультетов.  
Напротив Невилла сидели двое таких же первокурсников: Гермиона Грейнджер, чьи густые каштановые волосы как всегда находились в жутком беспорядке, словно в противовес всем тем знаниям, что были аккуратно разложены в ее голове по полочкам, и Гарри Поттер, чья зеленая оторочка мантии удивительно сочеталась с цветом его глаз, но не слишком — со складом его характера, иначе с чего бы он вызвался бескорыстно помогать Невиллу.  
"Это все равно может быть многоходовой коварный план".  
Об этом нельзя было забывать. Но ведь бабушка говорила, что и в Слизерине есть достойные люди?  
В любом случае, Мальчик-Который-Вроде-Как-Должен-Быть-Самым-Крутым, а на деле неспособный даже простейшее заклинание освоить с первого раза, был очень благодарен обоим своим "репетиторам" за то, что те решили хотя бы попытаться спасти его из безвыходного положения.  
— Кстати, — нерешительно подал голос Невилл, — а как мы собрались практиковаться в зельях без котла и всего остального?  
— Чему угодно можно научиться по книжкам, — с железной уверенностью ответила Гермиона.  
— Эм... Нет, — возразил Гарри и получил за это испепеляющий взгляд. — Совсем не всему, иначе к этому моменту я смог бы сдать СОВ по половине предметов, а не сидел час над спичкой, не желающей превращаться в иголку. Но я три года занимался почти только одним теоретическим зельеварением, и это работает. В смысле, необязательно лично кидать иглы дикобраза в котел на огне, чтобы запомнить, что из этого выйдет.  
— В любом случае, — после короткого размышления Гермиона решила не ввязываться в спор, — я подумала над программой обучения и вот что придумала: после каждого урока у профессора Снейпа мы будем делать работу над ошибками, а в оставшееся время заучивать рецепты...  
— Подожди, — перебил ее Гарри и получил еще один испепеляющий взгляд. — Мне нравится первая часть, но зачем учить рецепты? Они и так есть в учебнике. Надо учить свойства самых распространенных ингредиентов. Тогда что бы Невиллу ни пришлось варить, он точно будет знать, что никогда нельзя добавлять иглы дикобраза в котел, который все еще стоит на огне.  
Гермиона замолчала, обдумывая его слова. Потом нехотя согласилась и закончила:  
— И еще, я думаю, мы можем попробовать предсказать самые распространенные ошибки, которые можно совершить, варя зелье, которое будет на следующем уроке, и Невилл запомнит, чего делать точно нельзя.  
У Невилла голова кругом пошла от одних только объяснений их плана, но он не посмел об этом сказать.  
И они начали занятие.  
И это было... совсем не так плохо, как Невилл боялся.   
Без угрожающей тени профессора Снейпа, нависающей над ним, материал усваивался гораздо легче. Гермиона объясняла все очень четко, как будто читала вслух учебник, хотя иногда и начинала говорить слишком сложными и путаными предложениями. Гарри, пусть в это и было трудно поверить, знал еще больше, чем Гермиона, и каким-то интуитивным образом находил самые сложные для понимания места и пересказывал их простыми словами. Кроме того, как выяснилось, в составы многих зелий входили магические растения, о которых Невилл когда-то читал и мог приблизительно догадаться об их свойствах.  
Самым главным было то, что за все полтора часа никто ни разу не одернул Невилла грубо или не наградил его строгим или разочарованным взглядом, как это делала бабушка, когда он по невнимательности пропускал какое-то из ее наставлений мимо ушей. Невилл бы даже рискнул сказать, что это — самое близкое к дружеской беседе, что он имел за всю жизнь. Гарри и Гермиона часто спорили, но если сначала Гермиона и выглядела раздраженной тем, что какой-то первогодка смеет иногда сомневаться в авторитете учебника, вскоре она вошла в азарт и доказывала свою точку зрения очень увлеченно.  
А потом наступило время идти на обед, и Невилл честно признался, что, скорее всего, к завтрашнему утру забудет большую часть того, о чем они говорили.  
На что Гарри пожал плечами и посоветовал начать вести конспекты, потому что никто не может научиться держать в голове всю эту информацию за пару дней и ничего страшного в этом не было. И даже пообещал раздобыть свои детские тетради с записями, которые, возможно, тоже чем-то помогут.  
Впервые за все пребывание в Хогвартсе Невилл садился за обеденный стол в приподнятом расположении духа. Внутренний голос произнес какую-то язвительную ремарку, но Невилл ее не услышал.  
Возможно, Хогвартс все-таки был не таким уж плохим местом, как ему показалось сначала.


End file.
